Who Framed Loud Kiddington?
by JusSonic
Summary: When a famous loud toon is framed for the murder of Alexander Armington II, Loud turns to toon hating detective plumber Mario to clear his name before he ends up in the Dip by the judge Bowser Koopa. Loud x Fifi, Mario x Peach. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: A Toon Problem

Author's note  
After all this time and wait, I am finally getting my Roger Rabbit parody started! Sorry for the long wait, folks, but hey, at least you got my Blue Harvest parody of a parody as well as my Subspace parody to keep you busy, eh? Plus, good things come to those who wait.

BTW, I have to erase some of the reviews from my final Subspace chapter because of some problems. If I wanted to use PBS characters, I can. I may be 25 now, but the kid in all of us still exists!

The suggestions for this Roger Rabbit parody were good though not all of them will be used (like the Zim and Jack Spicer being Donald and Daffy since I already took the Stitch being Donald one). More should come so stay tuned.

Finally, the cartoon opening this fic will be different from the actual movie.

**Prologue: A Toon Problem**

Our story begins in what appears to be an evil mastermind's hideout somewhere in the center of the Atlantic Ocean. The mastermind is having a meeting right now.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our wicked plan is almost to fruition." said the obviously bald headed mastermind. "We have kidnapped the president of the world's son and will hold history ransom until they pay us!"  
The villains laugh madly as they glared at a big fat round baby wearing a '2008' ribbon and a diaper tied up nearby crying in fear. It looks like no one would save the baby from its fate.  
Suddenly a wall blows up cutting the laughter short. As the villains looks at the hole where the wall used to be, a voice yelled out, "NOT SO FAST, DR. DODO!"  
"No! It can't be!" gasped the villain in shock as someone came in from the hole. This someone is a young boy with brown hair, a green shirt, blue shorts, and is wearing sneakers. His name is Loud Kiddington.  
"YOU THINK I CAN'T FIND YA, YOU BIG NUT?! WELL, I DID AND I GOT SOME FRIENDS WANTED TO SAY HELLO!" laughed Loud as he gets out some guns and open fire. Most of the villains ducked or got hit. The baby cheers happily as he knows that he himself is about to get rescued.  
"Bring in the obviously stupid henchmen!" roared Dr. Dodo as the obviously stupid henchmen rushes into the room and opens fire. Loud dodges the attacks and finds a rope nearby.  
With a laugh, Loud grabs the rope and swings across the room...except suddenly he ends up tangling up in it. As everyone watch, the hero ends up swinging all over the place, crashing into stuff, villains, etc. ruining everything. Soon Loud slows down as he finds himself tangled upside down with the baby and Dr. Dodo looking at him funny.  
"CUT!" yelled an annoyed voice.

A buzzer is sound as an annoyed purple creature like thing came onto the scene a few seconds while yelling, "Cut, cut, cut, cut!!"  
"Oh what's wrong with this take this time, Guano?!" yelled the baby angrily in a British accent. The truth is, this isn't a real evil mastermind's hideout nor is the adventure real. It is actually a movie being made on a set at Luthor Cartoons studios, where humans and cartoons work together to make movies, cartoons, etc.  
"Oh, it's not you, Big Fat Baby, really. You did great. Loud on the other hand," Guano said glaring angrily at Loud who got himself untangled, "the loud brat keeps blowing it!!"  
"What do you mean? It isn't my fault I am not used to rope swinging!" protested Loud after getting himself freed while the actor who play Dr. Dodo groans. "I am mostly used to telling history and annoying historical figures, not this action stuff! I mean, hello! I am not Harrison Ford!"  
"In case you have forgotten, you are under contact with Lex Luthor ever since your show got cancelled, so either follow along or get lost!"  
"Are we going to get to why Loud blew it?!" demanded Big Fat Baby in annoyance. This movie was his big shot at the big time but each take, no matter what happens, always get messed up thanks to his Histeria! co-star.  
Guano takes out a copy of the script and shows a page snapping, "It said 'Loud swings in across the room and kicks down the bad guys. Then he performs some cool moves like Brendan Fraser'. He doesn't go tangling himself up, swinging around out of control and ruining stuff! Geez, someone lose the playback, now!"  
Big Fat Baby growls in annoyance as he glares at Loud as the playback was stopped. He yelled, "For the love...Loud, how are we going to ruin this film if you keep messing up this darn scene?!"  
"Big Fat Baby, I told you! I am not an action star and neither are you!" protested Loud innocently.  
"Oh forget this, I am going to my trailer!" snapped the baby as he storms off the set. He goes under a woman's dress alarming her in the progress as the baby said slyly, "Excuse me, babe!"  
"Ugh. I don't know how much I can take today." groaned Guano in annoyance. "This place is a pig sty!"  
"Hey!" yelled a bunch of pigs nearby in annoyance.  
"No offense, no offense. Lose the lights! Call for lunch!"  
"Lunch!" yelled someone as Guano storms off the set as the actors and crew quit for the day. Loud groans as he heads off to his trailer. What is going on? Why couldn't he get this take right? Sure, he starred in a lot of fan-fictions thanks to some authors but when it comes to real life, Loud is no Harrison Ford or some other hotshot actor nowadays.  
Loud or anyone else didn't know it but someone was watching this scene nearby in annoyance. This someone is some sort of plumber that had brown hair and a mustache and wore a red hat with an "M" logo that. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He was a mere twenty years old. His name was Mario Mario.  
Now Mario, although is one of the best plumbers in the town of Humanville, California, was once considered one of the best detectives ever, that he could solved any crime that is committed. But nowadays, he is a wash-out who is lucky to make any pay at all, detective or plumber. Mario hates a few things but there is one thing he hated most of all.  
"Toons." groaned Mario as he takes out a bottle of beer and drinks it down. The plumber groans a bit. He didn't want to even see this scene especially since Loud is a toon from the nearby place called Toon Town where you usually find cartoons. Of course, the owner of the studios Lex Luthor, who called him requesting his assistance for a problem, insisted that he see the production of the movie as a preview of the job at hand, and Mario reallyl needed the money.  
'Sure hope whatever Lex has in mind is well worth it'.' thought Mario as he leaves the studio.

The plumber enters an office and approached the desk where Miss Wormwood, Lex's secretary, is at work. Mario makes his presence known as he said, "Excuse me? I am here to see Mr. Luthor?"  
"Hang on. He will talk to you shortly." Miss Wormwood said without looking up. Suddenly an explosion is heard from the office making the woman shrug as she said, "Oh, he should be done."  
Mario nodded as he goes into the office of Lex Luthor. The man himself is with an employee viewing a cartoon that is to be shown. Lex is a bald man who wears a black suit with a white button-up shirt and black tie. By the look of things as Mario observe, the viewing isn't going very well.  
"No, you idiot!" yelled Lex seeing one thing wrong with the cartoons slapping the employee named Terrence angrily. "You are supposed to wait until he isn't looking! Then run him over with a truck!!"  
"Sorry, sorry, my bad." said Terrence as he takes the cartoon film and left the room with it. Lex, as he watches Terrence leaves, smiles as he spotted Mario in the doorway watching this.  
"Well, well, Mario Mario. I do apologize for what you just saw. You never known what can happen here at Lex Cartoons."  
"Oh really? And here I thought I went sane." Mario said sarcastically as cleanup crew came in to clean up the mess that was made during the whole viewing.  
"Ahem. How much do you know about show business?" Lex asked trying to get to the matter at hand.  
"That there's no business like it. No business that we know of."  
"It is great but can always be very expensive. You did remember to see that latest movie that I asked you to see starring Loud Kiddington and Big Fat Baby, correct?" Mario nodded reluctantly, meaning that he did see it, unfortunately, "Very good. That movie is going over-budget as it is and why? Because Loud keeps messing up his scenes. I think I know why. He got something on his mind and do you know why?"  
"Too much hits on the head during the action sequences?" Mario suggested in an 'I don't care' kinda way. "You got to admit, he is no action star."  
"Yet he starred in fan-fictions that show him dealing with adventures every day! Hit the loud boy many times as you want he keeps bouncing back." Lex said in amusement then he got serious, "But break his heart...that is another story. It will destroy him big time. See this?"  
Lex gets a newspaper from nearby and gives it to Mario who takes it. The plumber/washed-out detective reads the article that is circled for him, "'The girlfriend of cartoon star Loud Kiddington, Fifi La Fume, has been seen hanging out with a 'mystery friend'.'" This made the plumber puzzled as he said, "Odd. I thought the author preferred pairing Loud with Charity."  
Luthor points out, "First of all, Fifi is an alternate pairing for Loud that the author ALSO likes. Second, Fifi is far closer to Jessica's personality than Charity is."  
"I see but what does this got to do with me?"  
"The thing is, Loud is always into this Fifi girl, thinks she is always faithful to him no matter what. We got to prove that otherwise. Your job is followed the skunk around and find out who she's two-timing her boyfriend with. Take a couple of pictures that will prove to Loud enough for him to straighten up and stop messing around."  
"Forget it." snapped Mario as he throws the newspaper to the desk. "Get some other guy to do it. I don't do Toon Town!"  
Lex laughs in amusement as he said, "Come on. What is wrong with Toon Town? I know a few people who would love to do business with that place!"  
"Then get one of them to do it!"  
"All right, all right. I know where this is going. Who said you are going to Toon Town anyway? You can follow the skunk right here in Humanville. She works at a humans only with toons as employees place called 'House of H!' Just do the job and you will get paid greatly for it. What do you say?"  
Mario ponders this. He doesn't want to do jobs that has anything to do with toons ever again ever since...the incident. Still, the chance of a big money payment sounds too good to pass up for it. Spotting some liquor behind Lex, the plumber smirks as he continued, "I should tell ya though. A job like this will cost you heavily...like say ten thousand dollors (plus expenses)".  
Lex asks ,"TEN THOUSAND? That's ridiculous-ESPECIALLY since the asking price in the original movie was only a hundred dollars."  
Mario retorts, "One: The job is as ridiculous as the price. Two: You have to take inflation into account. And Three: You're Lex Luthor. Ten thousand dollars would be chicken feed to somebody like you. And I would like AT LEAST half of that money upfront."  
"Okay, okay! Fine, I can see what you're going for here. I'd get the money. Meanwhile, how about a drink?"  
"Don't mind if I do." Mario chuckles as the plumber goes to the liquor he spotted behind the bald-headed man and helps himself to it. While Lex goes to get the money, the plumber chose this time to look out the window.  
The plumber sees some workers bringing boxes into a truck trying their best not to drop anything. Unfortunately, one of them trip and drop the box he is holding causing a lot of toon instruments to come out and play like mad. The workers yelp as they try to get the instruments back in the box.  
Mario looks back at Lex who is finished getting the money to pay the hired plumber with before looking out the window to continue watching the mayhem. Suddenly without warning, a pair of small eyes came out of nowhere and blocks his view, scaring the crud out of Mario who fell onto the floor right onto his bum.  
Turning around with a check, Lex laughs upon seeing the plumber on the floor as the former came over while he said, "And here I thought you weren't easily surprised, plumber boy." The studio mogul chuckles as he opens the blinds showing a flying orange cat looking into the room with a smile. "It's only Oliver!"  
"I know that!" snapped Mario in annoyance as he gets up and takes the check from Lex in annoyance. The guy doesn't want to look like a fool in front of anyone, let alone a flying cat. "Where did he come from?"  
Luthor then commented, "The author let me have the kitten around to reference certain cameos in the actual movie. Him, his parents; Danny and Sawyer; and the entire casts of his upcoming 'Fantasia' and 'Fantasia Two Thousand' parodies. Very good, plus...they work for hot dogs!"  
The man grabs some hot dogs from nearby, opens a window, and tosses them out to Oliver who grabs the links happily before flying off with them.  
Mario sighs annoyed by the obvious joke as he looks at the check. He said, "You made sure this is half of what we agreed on, right?"  
"Yes. When you get the job done, I will give you the other half, I promised." Lex said with a grin.  
"Okay, fine. But remember, I expected to get what's coming to me!'  
Mario leaves the room to do the job that Lex asked him to. Have he remain behind however, the plumber woulda seen the mogul chuckles evilly as he added, "Oh you will, Mario. You will."

Author's note  
Nice prologue, eh folks? I told ya I did the opening before the main action thing right. I replace the cartoon with a James Bond kinda parody just to be different. Mario is about to do the job but why does he hates toons so much? And who is Fifi cheating on Loud with, as rumored? More to come so read and review.

The Oliver thing is a reference to my upcoming _Dumbo_ parody with some references to my upcoming _Fantasia_ movies parodies.


	2. Chapter 1: Night at the House of H!

Author's note  
For those who are upset about their reviews being erased, I apologized for that. There are some criticism I don't wanna take. I will try to take the constructive criticism in the future though I won't promise it all the time.

For the Fantasia thing, yes I know it seems impossible but it can be done. Who needs dialogue when there are great fun and action? Just imagined the music and who knows? I may be able to pull it off, someday.

For those questioning about my use of Mario as Eddie Valiant, let me explain it in two explanations. 1, Bob Hoskins play the actual character in the Roger Rabbit movie and Mario in the Super Mario Bros. movie (yes, the latter didn't do very well and even Bob Hoskins himself hated the live action Mario film, but hey, it works, right?). And 2, both characters (though for the plumber, it happens in this parody) were happy go lucky guys until a toon killed their brothers and that drove them to alcoholism and the hatred towards all toons. They change near the end of the film/parody.

I like the suggestions given to me though I haven't seen the Princess Bride film yet. Who knows? I may. However, the suggestion given to me by srtty I cannot do because I got other characters in mind. Maybe next time though.

No, Etnad Eoj, I am not interested in parodying the Poltergeist films. I am not scared, I just have the right to refuse to. Please ask someone else to write the parody, I'm not interested.

Also, the only time the writing is in screenplay/script format are in songs, author's notes, or some occasions. Anything else is just story format.

I am doing these stories just for fun, I am not in it to be a better writer. Besides, I always fix my chapters after reading them and seeing mistakes on paper if I wanted to.

Now then, on to the next chapter.

**Chapter 1: Night at the House of H!**

Mario left the studio going pass a toon named Amy Rose who looks at him while going inside. As the plumber goes by Michigan J. Frog, he hears some music playing. Mario turns and saw that it's coming from a sax player performing for the brooms from the parodies of the _Fantasia_ films as they sweep themselves on the ground.  
Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper rush out off the studio near the brooms, the former chasing the latter on a rocket-pocket bicycle. The little coyote yelps as he lost control of his bicycle and goes riding out of control going past his prey who honks at him as if taunting Calamity.  
"Hey excuse me!" said a fat black and white character named Toot Braunstein who bumps into Mario as she passes by. The plumber groans as he walks away trying to leave the lot, going by a bunch of cows (one of them isn't Toot) practicing their lines.  
Mario stops as Toot is about to sit on a bench where a workman is at. However the fat toon sat on the bench too hard, crushing it and sending the man screaming into the air.  
"Oh for crying out loud!" yelled Toot angrily in frustration.  
Mario yelps as some Heartless push him aside in their usual rude way. The plumber sighs as he leaves the lot going past the usual toons and such. Mario spots a tram that is about to leave and runs over to it, stopping the conductor just as he is about to close the doors. In hopes to get a ride, Mario takes the check Lex has given him out and shows it to the conductor.  
"I am not a bank, stupid!" snapped the conductor as he closes the tram doors in front of the plumber's face.  
"I don't know why I thought that would work." said Mario rolling his eyes in frustration. But of course, not getting in the tram wasn't really a total loss. The plumber waited until the tram goes by him and when it does, Mario runs over to the back of the tram where two kids named Huckle Cat and Lowly Worm are sitting at and sat next to them.  
"Hey wait up!" laughed another kid named Little Bear rushing after the tram.  
"Come on, let's go!" laughed Lowly as Mario grabs Little Bear and helps him onto the back of the tram, sitting the bear next to him.  
"Hey, plumber? How come you don't have a car?" asked Huckle curiously.  
Mario chuckles as he added, "Never have used for one thanks to the best transportation ever. Besides, if I wanted to get around, I either use pipes, karts, Yoshis, etc."

The neighborhood Mario lives is at a not so much to look at part of town. It isn't much but to the plumber, it's home. As the tram goes by, Mario got off near the tram station, which doubles as a club where people can hang out and drink, waving goodbye to the kids as he said, "Thanks for the pasta recipe! I will remember it!"  
Mario smiles as he goes over to an apartment building nearby. That is where he lives and works at, for his home is also his office. The postman Willie Lumpkin (from the _Fantastic Four_ movie) was at the postboxes outside the building delivering the mail.  
Seeing Mario, Willie greeted the plumber/detective, "Hello Mario! How are things today?"  
"Same old, same old. Whatcha got, Willie?" Mario asked taking some letters from the postman. The plumber looks at them with a frown, having a bad feeling of what they are.  
"If they are what you expected, 'nuff said! They are bills!"  
Willie left with a chuckle going about his usual route while Mario checks the bills. He sighs in annoyance while looking them over. Unless Mario paid these soon, he is in big trouble.  
Mario then looks up and saw a sight that surprises him: a couple of workers are putting a new sign over the tram station's one. It reads 'Now Owned by Subspace Enterprises'.  
"Now that's a weird sight." said Mario as he throws the bills into the bin nearby. "Did the place get bought out?" Out of curiosity, Mario heads over to the place to check things out.

The place is filled with customers, some of them are drivers for the tram station. They are there drinking and telling stories. As Mario comes in, he sees a tram worker named Kronk sleeping like a big stupid baby on a table.  
"Hey Kronk? Kronk?" Mario asked going over to the table trying to wake the man. But all he gets is loud snoring from the driver. Giving up, the plumber heads over to the bar.  
"Hey Mario!" The plumber turns and is surprised to see six people walking over to him. One of them is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom.  
The second figure is a girl near the same age as Danny. She had long red hair and green eyes. She wore a viridian midriff, blue girls' jeans, and white shoes. Her name is Kim Possible, Danny's girlfriend.  
The third figure is a well-built twenty three year old human boy, and he had blondish brown spiky hair, the same blue eyes, and he is wearing a crown like necklace around his neck. He is wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body. His name is Sora, the holder of the Keyblade.  
The fourth figure is a 22 year old black haired Arabian princess with brown eyes. She wore a blue jewel head piece on her head, red lipstick, a sleeveless light blue top, blue pants, and yellow shoes. Her name is Princess Jasmine, Sora's girlfriend.  
The fifth figure is a twenty year old brown haired boy wearing a red shirt over a white sweater, brown pants, a green backpack, and black-white shoes. His name is Mac.  
And the last figure is a red haired twenty-two year old girl. She wore her hair in a upper pigtail, a white t-shirt with the Powerpuff Girls on it, a green jacket, a purple skirt, yellow socks, and blue-white shoes. Her name was Frankie Foster, Mac's girlfriend.  
"Danny? Kim? Sora? Jasmine? Mac? Frankie? What are you guys doing here?" asked Mario in surprise. Sure the mentioned six may be toons but they are the only toons he could tolerate who don't get on his nerves.  
"Oh, we work here." Danny said proudly. He then frowns while adding, "Ever since my and Kim's shows got cancelled, we need something to get by."  
"Plus Jasmine and I are waiting until the next Kingdom Hearts game, whenever it may be." said Sora while Jasmine nodding.  
"Me and Mac? Don't ask. We just want to get away from Bloo." said Frankie cringing at how many accidents Mac's imaginary friend has cause in the past.  
"So what happened to him?" Mario asked motioning to the sleeping Kronk.  
"Kronk got fired this morning." said Jasmine with a sigh.  
"Why? He was a great tram driver despite him being not so bright and may cause a few accidents at times."  
"Didn't you see the sign being put up outside? A company called Subspace Enterprises brought the place." Mac said in concern. "When that happened, they fired Kronk right on the spot."  
"That is so crude, even I couldn't believe it." said Kim upset. "Plus, they made me give up all my devices and such that I used in my adventures just so I can keep my job here. It's terrible!"  
Mario sighs as he sat at the bar picking up a glass of whiskey remarking, "Well, here's to those jerks, may these rot wherever they go to."  
"Amen!" said his friends in agreement.  
Mario is about to drink his glass when a hand covers it up stopping him. He looks up and sees that the hand belongs to a familiar looking woman. This woman is 21 years old. She had a pink dress, long blond hair, a gold crown, blue eyes, pink lipstick, and blue eyes. She was known as Princess Peach Toadstool, who works at the bar when she isn't doing her royal duties. Mario and Peach used to date until...the incident.  
"Oh Peach. I was hoping to run into you here." said Mario with a grin.  
"Mario, tomorrow is Friday and you know what happens here on Friday?" asked Peach sternly.  
"Uh...I-a guess the pasta special?"  
Peach groans as she takes the drink from Mario while she said, "No! It's the day my new boss comes in to check the books. If he finds the thousand dollars that I lent you back then missing, I will lose my job."  
"I don't know why you would fear losing your job. You're a princess, you're rich, remember?" Sora pointed out as if having nothing to worry about.  
"Hey, I'm a princess too but I still work here." Jasmine reminded Sora. "Besides, I don't always use my wealth like a certain girlfriend of Timmy Turner's."  
Mario comments, "No problem. This should MORE THAN cover it." He gets out and shows Peach the five thousand dollar check and adds, "And, I've got another five thousand just a snoop job away. Believe me, with the back bills _I_ have racked up, THAT will definitely help."  
Peach takes the check and nodded while she said, "Well, this could pay for it all."  
"Hey, you still got the Game Boy Camera thing? Mine is still in the shop and I need to borrow yours until then."  
"Oh yeah, probably the GameSpot shop, right?" laughed Frankie in amusement. She and the others know how down on luck Mario really is that he has to sell his things to pay the bills or his friends.  
"Peach, I need the camera and the money. I gave you what you need to save your pointless job, so how about it?" Mario asked his former girlfriend hopefully. Peach nodded knowing that the plumber is right. The princess gets a camera from under the counter and gives it to Mario. "Thanks, any film left in there?"  
"There should. Haven't got it developed or made since our trip to Isle Delfino years ago." Peach said with a sad sigh.  
"Oh yeah. I remember that place. Bloo got banned from it after some accident." Mac said rolling her eyes in amusement.  
"Anyway, Peach, we should do that again sometime." Mario said. Just then a train on a track that the tram station is next to rush up forcing Peach and the others to hold onto some dishes nearby to keep them some falling while the place shook.  
Once the train is gone, Peach looks at the check Mario has given her and asked, "So where did you get this?"  
"Check the skrawl." said Mario getting another glass of whiskey and drinking from it.  
"Wait a moment. Lex Luthor? As in the one who made those cartoons and movies including Loud Kiddington? The owner of 'Luthor Cartoons'??"  
This gets a laugh from someone nearby who came over with a smirk. This someone is a well-built twenty six-year-old man, with blue eyes, and he was wearing a black beanie, black baggy pants, black boots, and a midnight blue tank top underneath a white sleeveless coat. His name is Seifer.  
"Luthor Cartoons, eh? Hey, everyone! Plumber boy got himself a new friend!" laughed Seifer at Mario while the former sat on a stool near the plumber. At first, he didn't noticed the annoyed look that Mario is making even when the mean man continued, "So fat boy, who hired ya? Pudge the Penguin? Conker the Squirrel? Ha ha ha ha!"  
"Hey Seifer, what do you want to drink?" Peach asked quickly trying to stop Seifer before he ends up making a big mistake.  
"A beer, Peach. Anyway, Mario, what's the deal? Did Minnie Mouse get grabbed by that fat boy again?"  
"Uh, Seifer? You may want to stop." Danny warned the man as he noticed Mario getting even more angrier by the moment.  
"Oh yeah! I got one!" said Seifer knowing of a better one picking up an egg and cracking it. "That Saiyan guy wanted you to find those seven orange balls he and his friends were always looking for! Ha ha ha!"  
That was the last straw. Mario angrily kicks Seifer's stool from under him causing the man to yelp as he fell to the bar getting his jaw slam hard. Seifer yelps as Mario grabs the taunter by the hair and glaring angrily at him.  
"Get this through your thick skull...I DO NOT WORK FOR TOONS!!" yelled Mario angrily. With that, he grabs the boiled egg Seifer was cracking and shoves it in the man's mouth nearly choking him. After letting go of Seifer's hair, the plumber grabs the Game Boy Camera and storms out of the place. Everyone who is watching this looks shocked or pity, the pity coming from Peach, Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie.  
"Poor Mario." said Mac with a sigh as he knows what is wrong with Mario.  
"Geez! What is up with him?" snapped Seifer as he spits the egg out of his mouth in disgust. "Can't he take a joke?"  
"Not when someone he cares about is gone forever, Seifer," Kim said to the man sternly.  
"Huh?"  
Peach sighs sadly as she said, "A toon killed his brother Luigi." Most of the customers gasp in shock or disbelief upon hearing this. A toon? Killing someone? The princess nodded as she continues, "a flame blast from above."  
"You think we should follow him?" Sora asked his friends worried.  
"I think we better." said Frankie as she, Mac, Sora, Jasmine, Danny, and Kim headed out of the place to follow their friend. "Sometimes tell me that he will need it."

The House of H! is found on the dark part of town as well as in a dark alleyway somewhere. Mario enters the alley followed by his friends. At first he didn't needed them their help and told them to go home. But after some insistence, he gave in and allowed them to come along as long as they don't get in the way of his job.  
"You sure we should come here? It's a no toons place." said Jasmine in concern as the seven came up to a door that is the entrance to the House of H!.  
"Relax. I have been to a place like this before, plus I know the owner." said Sora assuring his girlfriend before kissing the princess on the cheek making Jasmine blush.  
Mario knocks on the door resulting in a hatch slid opening near the top of the thing. A voice glares out as it said, "Duh, password?"  
"KingdomKey23 send me." Mario said to the voice. Turning to the others, the plumber added, "Thanks for the password, Danny."  
"No problem. It's the least I can do since I have been to a place like this before as well." Danny assured his friend.  
After the hatch slid shut, the door opens up allowing the group inside. They are 'greeted' by the bouncer. The bouncer has white skin and yellow eyes and messy black hair with crooked teeth. He wears a tight purple suit with a faded red undies, a faded red cape, a reverse Superman symbol on the chest, and faded red boots. His name is Bizarro, Superman's bizarre arch-rival but is working part time as the bouncer of the House of H!  
Mario makes the crack, "My, you're looking super." Bizarro fired off a blast off heat vision that Mario narrowly dodges. "Geez, Mr. Touchy."  
"Duh, hey! No toons allowed!" Bizarro said stopping the others who are following Mario.  
"Relax, Bizarro. It's just me." assured Sora as he gave the bouncer a reverse dollar bill. "I know the owner and the rest are with me and Mario."  
"Oh, duh. Okay."  
After going down a corridor, they hear piano playing which is obviously coming from the main room. Upon going in, Mario sees that he and the others has arrived just in time for one of the acts as a crowd laughs while two piano players are entertaining them as toons are serving the customers.  
One of the piano players is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch AKA Experiment 626.  
The other piano player is a blonde haired Super who wears the same outfit as his parents. His name is Dash Parr.  
As the group goes over to a table to sit down, Stitch and Dash were having major problems with their performance, most likely because of the fact that they're arguing with one another.  
"Naga! Cut it out, stupid head!" yelled Stitch in annoyance. Dash is giving him trouble and it is ticking the New Turogian off.  
"Anyone got a clue what this guy is saying?" Dash asked the audience with a shrug.  
"Why do I find this familiar?" Sora asked as he sat down at a table the group has chosen.  
"Because of the obvious," Mac suggested as he and the others watch the performance.  
"Man, of all of the trogs I work with, you are the biggest one ever! Ha ha ha," Dash laughed in amusement.  
"Stupid naga idhika!" growled Stitch, his destructive impulses are showing but Dash is too busy showing off to notice. "That's it!"  
"Face it, I ain't working with someone who can't talk right ever again."  
"Talk this!"  
Without warning, Stitch grabs his rival, threw him into Dash's own piano and slammed the lid shut trapping the Super inside, with only the boy's lips sticking out. Most of the gang at Mario's table laughed in amusement.  
"Man oh man! I have to give Stitch credit! He knows how to keep me rolling anywhere!" laughed Sora in amusement.  
"Consider this revenge." growled Dash's lips angrily.  
Mario hears some laughing nearby causing him to turn around. The plumber yelps as some ink got squirted on him, getting a purple sprain all over his shirt! Angrily, he looks at the culprit: it is a laughing gray squirrel with black hair wearing a suit holding a recently squirted pen.  
"Oh, you find that funny, eh?" growled Mario angrily. He can't believe how immature this guy is!  
"Funny? More like hilarious." said the squirrel with a grin.  
Mario grabs the squirrel furiously as he yelled, "Let's see if you can laugh when I shove that pen right up your..."  
"Mario, wait! Stop!" protested Danny in alarm trying to stop his friend before his actions get him and the others tossed out.  
"It's okay, it's okay." said the squirrel getting freed of Mario's hold as he points while he continues, "Look." The plumber looks down. To his surprise, the purple stain has disappeared. "Disappearing ink, gone! See?"  
"Whoa. Looks great." said Mac in amazement.  
"Thanks. Anyway my name is..."  
"Don't bother, I know. You are Alexander Armington II, leader of the Lighting Force Agency and the guy who owns Toon Town." Mario said. He and everyone know who Alex II is. The toughest squirrel around yet can be a bit of a ladies man, of course.  
"Oh yeah. I thought I have seen you somewhere, Alex. How is everything?" Jasmine asked the squirrel trying to be polite.  
"Oh, it's fine. Hey, no hard feelings, pal. Put it there." Alex II said with a grin holding out his hand as if wanting Mario to shake it. Mario shrugs as he shakes the squirrel's hand...but yelps when the plumber got shock in the progress. After letting go, Alex II laughs as he shows an item on the bottom of his hand while saying, "The hand buzzer, still the best ACME has to offer! Ha ha ha!"  
Mario groans as he sat down near his friends who were laughing a bit. Glaring at them, the plumber snapped, "How would you like if you all get zapped like that?"  
"Come on. You got to admit, that was funny." said Frankie with a grin. She hopes to at least get a chuckle or a smile from the plumber after all this time. The girl fails.  
"Hey, what can I bring ya?" asked a waiter named Joey Wheeler who came over ready to take the group's order.  
"Yeah, get us some Pepsis will ya?" Kim asked as she gave a menu to Joey. The girl and her friends have already made their decision, being here at the club so many times before.  
"And get me a Koopa Koda 2008 on the rocks." Mario said bored. As Joey left to get the drinks, the plumber turns to the waiter and yelled, "And I mean ice!"  
Back on the stage, Stitch laughs, after getting rid of Dash, as he plays two pianos at once with four arms remarking, "Meega like hot stuff!"  
Stitch continues playing happily with four arms successfully...that is until Dash came out of nowhere and kicks the New Turogian right into the white piano, taking over. The Super plays on the black piano like a fast manic. However this means he wasn't watching behind himself as a devilishly Stitch opens up the lid of the white piano while inside about to open fire his plasma cannon at his rival while laughing madly.  
Once Dash finish playing (sort of), the plasma cannon goes off causing a big explosion getting both piano players trapped inside both pianos. As Dash laughs madly, two hooks appear and pull both pianos and players off the stage. Despite this however, the audience cheers and applaud like mad. All but Mario who groans.  
"You got to admit, no matter how much they try, they never finish their act!" laughed Alex II in amusement.  
"Yeah! I got to agree." said Danny with a laugh. He noticed Mario groaning in annoyance. The halfa looks worried for his friend. He wishes that the plumber would just lighten up and finally have a laugh after all this time.  
Joey returns with the drinks and give them to Mario's group. As the others take their Pepsis and drink down, the plumber gets his alcohol drink.  
"Thanks." The plumber said as he is about to drink down but frowns as he noticed some items in his drink making Mario take them out. They are definitely rocks. Toons can be so literal at times, "Toons."  
"Cigars! Cigarettes! Throwing knives!" exclaimed a voice. Then the voice gasps as she said, "Mario!"  
Mario turns and is surprised to see a girl smiling while holding a box of cigars and cigarettes to sell. She has brown hair with two small pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a white sailor-type hat, a white shirt with a black bow on the shirt, black skirt, white socks, and brown shoes.  
"Mama-mia! It's Sakura from Cardcaptor!" Mario said recognizing the girl he hasn't seen in a while.  
"Hey Mario, it has been a while." giggled Sakura happily.  
"I haven't seen you on TV in a long time."  
"Well they canceled the show because today's kids weren't interested in me anymore."  
"Guess you couldn't compete with Kim Possible. Uh, no offense, Kim," Mario say to the girl who has her arm around Danny while the halfa put his arm around her.  
"None taken," giggled Kim as she drinks a Pepsi that she and her boyfriend are sharing.  
"I'm sorry about your show getting kicked off the air. If it's any consolation, many people out there still like you."  
"Yea, even Papa T 41 is using me for some of his upcoming parodies." said Sakura with a smile, happy with Mario's comment.  
"I heard about that, and he's pairing you up with that El Tigre fellow. So are there any spark between you two?" asked Mario curiously.  
"No, we are just friends, in fact he told me and this is a secret, he's dating that Sari girl from the New Transformers series but this is between you and me and the rest."  
"No problem. No one would believe us anyway." said Mac assuring Sakura that her and El's secret is safe. Just then the audience cheers getting the gang's attention. Upon noticing how interested Alex II is as the squirrel looks at the stage eagerly, Mac added, "So what's with him?"  
"To tell you all the truth, Mr. Armington II always come here when Fifi performs." Sakura explains as she eyes Alex II a bit.  
"Hmmm...got a thing for skunks, eh?" chuckled Frankie in amusement as she and the others look at the stage.  
As the room goes quiet, the lights go dim as the performance is about to begin. A voice begins to sing beautifully as someone came out in a red dress while the house band plays. This someone is a violet girl skunk with a pink nose, blue eyes, and light purple hair. Her name is Fifi La Fume, Loud's girlfriend and the singer at the Houser of H!

Fifi: _**'You had plenty money 1922,**_

Soon all the males in the place, except for those who has girlfriends obviously, went like wild wolfs whistling and howling like mad.

_**You let all the women make a fool of you,  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
**_

Fifi goes over to where a drooling man is looking at her getting too near the stage. The skunk kicks the man sending him falling.

_**Get out of here, get me some money too.**_

"Mama mia. She is Loud Kiddington's girlfriend?" Mario asked in amazement to a smiling Sakura. For a skunk, she sure is beautiful.  
"Yep! A lucky girl." chuckled Sakura as she straighten Mario up before leaving to continue serving the customers. As Mario's group continued watching, Fifi continues going near another customer while the skunk continues to sing.

_**You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about  
If you ain't go no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right? Like some other men do?  
Get out of here, get me some money too**_

Fifi looks at Mario's group as if somewhat familiar with them. The plumber tries to keep himself under control. After all, she is a skunk who is already taken. besides, Mario himself has no more time for romance, right?  
"Nice dress." said Jasmine with a smile nodding at the skunk's red dress.  
_**  
Now if you had prepared twenty years ago.  
You wouldn't be awandring now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
**_  
Fifi now flirts with Alex II making the squirrel blush like mad before tossing a scarf to him.

_**Get out of here, get me some money too.**_

Fifi now goes over to the group winking to Mario as she removes his hat running her fingers through his hair. The skunk looks like she is going to kiss him but then shoved the hat back to Mario.

_**Get out of here, get me some money too.  
Why don't you do right, like some other men... **_

As Fifi is about done with her song, she grabs Mario by the overalls and pulls him towards her making the plumber nervous a bit.

_**doooo?**_

Fifi lets go of Mario as she returns to the stage. The plumber looks dumbstruck while the men applauded for the skunk wildly.  
"Nice, very nice." chuckled Mac patting Mario on the back.  
"Consider yourself lucky. She does that to a few men every performance. I should know." said Sora with a nod.  
"Hey, where's Alex II?" Jasmine asked as she noticed that the LFA leader is gone missing.

Suspicious of Alex II's departure, the group headed to the backstage area hoping to see if Mario's hunch was right. Sure enough, it looks like the hunch was right. While the group hid behind some boxes, they spotted Alex II going to Fifi's dressing room door holding some flowers. That looks suspicious. As they watch, Alex II knocks on the door happily.  
"Who is it?" Fifi's voice asked from her dressing room.  
"Who else? It's me, Alex!" laughed Alex II as he opens the door and goes inside the room. Once the door is closed, the group comes out of hiding and goes near it. They are starting to expect whom Fifi may be seeing behind Loud's back. As Mario looks into the keyhole trying to listen in, the squirrel hybrid continues from inside the room, "I got to say, you were incredible tonight and I mean it in a wild kinda way! You really knock them off their feet!"  
With the group so focus on the conversion, they didn't notice that someone was approaching them roughly. That is until someone taps on Mario's shoulder roughly causing him and the others to turn. The group comes face to face with a certain bizarre clone of Superman.  
"Duh...what you doing, fatso," Bizarro snapped at Mario in annoyance.  
"Hey, look whose talking, super freak!" snapped Mario back.  
That proved to be a mistake as back at the House of H! entrance, the door opens up quickly with Bizarro coming out holding the group. With a growl, the bouncer throws Mario and his friends out of the place causing them to scream until they collided into a bunch of garbage nearby.  
"Duh, don't be peeping toms around here again, okay?" snapped Bizarro as he closes the door roughly going back into the club.  
"Ooga booga!" snapped Sora angrily as he got up and imitates how he thinks Bizarro acts, like a gorilla. The Keyblade holder groans while saying, "Remind me to report him to the owner."  
"Come on, let's go." said Mario with a sigh as he and the others dusted themselves and is about to leave defeated. Looks like the plumber won't get the other half Lex promised him after all. But just as they are about to leave, however, they hear some familiar voices from a nearby window.  
"Hey listen. That's the window to Fifi's dressing room." said Kim turning and spotting a window nearby.  
Of course, the window looks a big high so Mario has to get the others to allow him to climb on them so he could see into Fifi's dressing room. As Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie climb on themselves and got on the ground, they groan as Mario climb on them himself while trying to get to the window.  
Mario groan, "What I wouldn't give to have a Super Leaf or a Cape Feather right now so that I could fly."  
"You're telling us." groaned Frankie as she tries not to give from the pressure due to Mario's weight.  
Mario gets closer to the window, knowing it's right on Fifi's dressing room. He is about to get a look when he starts breaking the fourth wall.  
"Yes, I know; this kind of thing would be a M-rated stuff if Fifi is really cheating on Loud, but hey, the movie had a more family-friendly rating and we're doing the same." Mario says before taking out his camera.  
The plumber eventually sees into the room via a gap in the window. As he watches, Alex II is heard saying, "Hey Fifi. I'm over here. I got all you want right on the bed."  
"Monsieur Alex, please. I got a headache." groaned Fifi's voice. Mario smirks as he gets the Game Boy Camera ready. This is the moment he is waiting for!  
"Fifi, please! You promised! I will be gentle, I promise that."  
"Le sigh. Very well, but do me moi a favor and take the hand buzzer off., okay?"  
"Hee hee. Give me a boost." Mario chuckled. His friends groaned but managed to help the plumber up a bit as he proceeds to take snapshots of what's going on in the dressing room.  
"Patty cake! Patty cake! Patty cake, patty cake..." said Alex II in amusement. He keeps saying this while Fifi laughs and moans in delight. Mario looks dumbstruck as he watch what's going on after taking a few pictures.  
"What's going on, Mario?" asked Danny looking up.  
"You got to be kidding me," said Mario in disbelief as he continues watching the scene.

Author's note  
Whoa! Could this be? Could Fifi really cheating on her boyfriend? What will happen to Loud now? Plus, a bit more in Mario's personal life. Read and review.

Guess where Subspace came from?

Game Boy Camera was once a device used for the Game Boys so they can do stuff like take pictures. Read wikipedia for more info.

Isle Delfino is a reference to _Super Mario Sunshine_.

Read the reviews of my past stories to see why I have chosen Stitch and Dash.

There are also references to my and Julayla's Roger Rabbit parodies which can be found on deviantART.

Throwing knives, which Sakura mentioned as part of the stuff she's selling, is a reference to _Spy Hard_.


	3. Chapter 2: Mario and Loud's Depression

Author's note  
Actually, No Limit 5, if Nausicaa's review was true, PG-13 didn't exist back then so therefore, the story is still PG nevertheless. Also airnaruto45, the fireball suggestion came from Anonymous But Interested. Probably another minor difference thing. Also, Divad Yrral, my reasons are good enough. If you don't like them, then you don't have to continue reading and/or reviewing.

Now then, time for Loud to learn about the whole ordeal. It won't be pretty, I'd say that.

**Chapter 2: Mario and Loud's Depression**

"PATTY CAKE, PATTY CAKE?! NO, IT CAN'T BE!!" yelled Loud in horror as he shakes the blinds in Lex's office. His boss has called him and asked Loud to come in to talk about some personal matters. The boy didn't know how personal until he saw Mario and the others in the office with Lex. And the moment he saw the photos that Mario managed to develop before arriving, the boy flip his lid big time. Heading to the desk, Loud headbutt it as he continues yelling, "PATTY CAKE, PATTY CAKE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I REFUSED TO!!"  
"Loud, I'm sorry. I don't blame you. Alex II probably isn't the only guy whose wife played patty cake on him." Lex said to Loud in seemingly pity.  
"Why? Did your wife do that to you?" Kim asked the movie mogul as she looks puzzled. Lex refused to answer that question as he gets out a handkerchief and gave it to Loud. The boy, looking very sad, blows into it getting the hanky all wet. After Loud gave the hanky back to Lex, the man then gives it to Mario, much to the plumber's disgust.  
"I DON'T WANNA BELIEVE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" cried Loud like mad. The boy refused to believe that the skunk he is in love with has been cheating on him with another guy, and with Alex II of all people!  
"Look, whatever you believe it or not, the photos proved it. I took them and they show that she play patty cake with Alex II. Look." insisted Mario giving the photos to the disbelief Loud once more.  
Loud in disbelief again looks at the photos of Fifi and Alex II playing patty cake...the actual game. The boy flips through them still in disbelief as he does this in disbelief.  
"No, not Fifi and not the game we usually play! No, it's impossible! It can't be, it is impossible!" exclaimed Loud as he threw the pics away in disgust.  
"Well, at least it isn't the M-rated stuff." Frankie said in relief. At first, she thought Fifi did it with Alex II but luckily, the pics proved otherwise.  
"Fifi is the light in my darkness, the applle in my eye, and the cream in my coffee..."  
"Well, may as well drink it black because Alex II got the cream." Sora joked trying to cheer Loud up. Jasmine frowns at her boyfriend making him sheepish. "Sorry. I tried."  
"Can't believe it. Alexander Armington II was a good friend of mine and a neighbor all those years that I know him. Can't believe the leader of the LFA was a home wrecker." said Lex in disbelief.  
"Someone must have made Fifi do it. It's the only explanation." said Loud sadly. He still can't believe that Fifi would cheat on him, not in a million years. Something is very wrong.  
Mario, in hopes to calm Loud down eventually, get a glass of soda from nearby and said, "Look, have this. It can calm you down hopefully." The plumber turns to the readers and says, "Hey, I can get away with drinking alcohol because I'm an adult. Loud is a bit young (at least physically) to be allowed to legally touch alcohol."  
Loud takes the soda and drank it down. As he sat it down, the boy sighs. Suddenly his eyes went big while Loud himself goes a lot of colors all over him.  
"Uh oh...I saw this before..." said Kim worried.  
"What does it mean?" asked Mac in concern.  
"Hit the deck!"  
Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie get down while covering their ears. Mario is puzzled as to why they're doing it. He soon got his answer the hard way as Loud shot into the air all of the sudden and yells very loudly forcing Mario and Lex to cover their ears in alarm. The yelling was so loud that anything made out of glass, IM the drink glasses as well as the one Mario was holding and the glass awards on the shelves, breaks suddenly.  
Soon the yelling stops as Loud fell back into the seat collapsing. He groans while the boy himself said, "Man, that hit the spot big time." Loud then hits the desk face first with a thud.  
"Geez, what just happen?" asked Mario as he shakes the remaining soda from the glass that broke in his head off his hands. Mario looked at the soda bottle and comment, "That explains it. Extra-caffeinated. Okay, Lex. I got the work done so pay off the other five thousand."  
"Right, right. Here you go, the deal is done." said Lex as he hands a check to Mario that contains the other five thousand the movie mogul holds the plumber. "Just don't spend it all on a truckload of liquor, okay?"  
"Mario, I can't believe it." said Jasmine frowning at Mario. "Sora spoke very highly of you and you went and backstab one of his friends like this."  
"Look, you don't understand." Mario said with a sigh.  
"Actually we do." Mac said with a sigh as he and his friends (except Loud) are ones of the few people who know why Mario is acting the way he is.  
As Lex looks at Loud who is getting up from the desk, the man shake his head as he said, "Loud, I know you are hurt because of what happen and I'm sorry for your loss. But who knows? Someday you will find someone who will love you and be faithful to you, right Mario?"  
"What? Oh yeah, sure, you are a good looking kid after all." said Mario. With a chuckle, he sarcastically added, "Why, there will be a lots of dames who will be breaking Loud's door down."  
That comment proved to be a big mistake as Loud came to life suddenly and grabs the plumber by the collar, forcing him onto the desk. Loud snap, "Dames? What dames? Fifi's the only one for me (well, other than Charity in certain other fan fictions). But anyway, in THIS parody, Fifi IS the only one for me. I'd show you, I'd show you all! I will see to it that Fifi and I will be happy and stay together no matter what! Do you hear me?! NO MATTER WHAT!!"  
After saying that, Loud then runs off very fast crashing right through the nearby window, making a hole in the glass and the blinds in the progress. The group looks shocked and disbelief at what just happened.  
"Well, that went well." Mario said sarcastically as he and Lex look out the window just as the blinds crash down.  
"Poor Loud." said Frankie with a sad sigh.  
"Why do I have the feeling that things are just starting to get worst?" asked Danny in concern. What the halfa didn't know that it will get worst very soon.

Loud run away from Luthor Cartoons studios until he slows down, beginning to break down and cry sadly. Eventually, he stops in an alley near a factory as Loud sat on a trashcan. Crying some more, Loud takes out some photos from his pocket.  
"Fifi...tell me that it isn't true." said Loud, tears in his eyes as he looks at the photos. They are photos of him and Fifi in their romantic and wonderful moments. One of them is of the two when they first met. The second photo is of the two having a vacation at the beach. The last photo has Loud and Fifi hanging out with friends at the bar, with the couple hugging each other.  
Loud sniffed as he said, "Oh...I wish there is something I can do to keep us together. I will do anything at this point. But what?"

It was almost late by the time Mario returns to his home/office right after separating from his friends for now. The place is a big mess and there are bills in some places. But to Mario, it's home.  
The plumber goes over to a desk and puts down the photos he has developed. Besides the ones of Fifi and Alex II, there are also the photos of his time in Isle Delfino. Mario chuckles as he looks at a photo of himself and Peach having fun on the beach. Those were good times back then, good times.  
Mario continues looking through the photos and chuckles...until he stopped upon reaching a certain photo that made him close to tears. This photo was of him and another figure he knew all so well. The figure is a man that had the same attire as Mario, except his hat and shirt were green. Plus, his hat had an "L" logo on it and he was slightly taller than Mario. His name was Luigi. He was also twenty years of age. He is Mario's brother who is a plumber and detective like his brother. And unfortunately, he is dead now thanks to that incident with that toon.  
Mario, eyes fill with tears, continues looking at the photos of him and Luigi while drinking more alcohol from a bottle he just got out. He and his brother were close. Luigi was the only family he has in his life. Sure, he can make some bad jokes and get on Mario's nerves but the plumber cares for Luigi so much. And now, the only family Mario has left in his life was gone all because of a toon who decided to play dirty and kill Luigi!  
"Well, bro, I hope you're sleeping well tonight." said Mario sadly as he drinks from the liquor bottle. "I went and betray one of the nicest kids, even if he is loud at times, just to make some money. So much for a honest living, eh?"  
Mario, getting drunk, looks up at the desk in front of him covered in dust. It has a sign that said 'Luigi Mario'. The desk used to belong to Luigi. The two have their desks facing each other so they could face each other while solving crimes, having fun, etc. Those were the good times.  
The plumber signs as he looks around. So many memories like newspaper clippings of the toon cases they solved in the past fill the room. One of them has the proclaim headline, 'RON STOPPABLE CLEARED OF SPY CHARGES'. Mario, recalling, said, "Yeah. That was shortly after Kim and Ron broke up. It was briefly believed that he turned enemy spy because of the pain of a broken heart before Luigi and I cleared him."  
Another newspaper clipping said, 'CHILDREN OF EXPERIMENT 626 RESCUED'. Mario remembers as he looks at the picture, "The kidnappers were actually BEGGING to get arrested by the time Luigi and I tracked them down because those kids proved to be nastier trouble-makers than they could handle."  
Mario sighs sadly as he continues looking at the newspaper clippings. There is a photo of him, Luigi, and Peach standing out the building, showing he opening of the Marios' detective business. Mario also saw a photo that has him and Luigi as kids in funny looking clothes. They used to have a comedian act back in Brooklyn. Mario was the straight man, Luigi was the comedian, a bad one, a very bad one.  
Mario sighs sadly. One of these days he is going to throw all those memories of himself and Luigi out. For now though, time for some more drinking.

By morning, Mario was sleeping on his desk loudly. He obviously drank so much that the plumber fell unconscious soon after. As Mario slept, someone came into the office and went over to the desk. At first, the figure shakes Mario trying to awake him. When that didn't work, the figure grabs the empty liquor bottle that Mario left in front of him and throws it in the bin hard. That finally woke the plumber as he got up from the desk looking puzzled.  
Mario turns and sees who his visitor is. It is a short blonde haired man with a toothpick on his mouth and blue eyes. He wears a short sleeved white shirt, a necklace with a symbol on it, a huge strap on the waist, blue pants, long gray socks, and black shoes and he wears goggles on his head. His name is Cid, chief of the local police.  
"Cid? Geez, what are you trying to do?" groaned Mario recovering from the shock.  
Cid shakes his head sadly as he looks at the photos of Fifi and Alex II while the man said, "Geez Mario. I wish you coulda come to me if you wanted money so badly. At least it woulda save you the embarrassment."  
"Look, if I wanted any criticism, I'd get it from Dr. Donez and company!"  
"What happen to you anyway? You used to be the best plumber and detective this city has ever seen. Now look at you! You look like something that crawled out of a sewer."  
"Look, it's obvious you didn't come here just to badmouth me," snapped Mario in annoyance as he gets another beer bottle out and trying to get the last dribble from it. "Just get to the point!"  
"Fine. Word has it that you did a job at the House of H! last night." said Cid sternly.  
"All right, so what if I took a few pictures, big deal. If you have a problem with it, just kill me!"  
"No thanks. I already got a dead guy to cover thanks to you."  
"Huh, what?" asked Mario confused wondering what Cid meant by that.  
"Alexander Armington II is dead." said Cid sternly leaning to Mario. "The kid did him in last night."  
"What?!"

Author's note  
What's this? Loud, a murderer? Say it isn't so! What's going on? In the next chapter, Mario and his friends investigate the crime scene and runs into someone who is going to give them problems along with a certain group of bad Koopalings. Read and review!

The Sora speaking highly of Mario part is a reference to a certain Kingdom Hearts series parody of KingdomKey25.

Sorry that I didn't use Cyborg as Goofy in this parody, nobodiez, but I will try to put him in this story, don't worry.

Take a guess whom Stitch's Kids are parodying in this story. Heh heh heh.


	4. Chapter 3: The New Judge of Toon Town

Author's note  
Essteka got a point, nobodiez. I think I will use Mickey and Bugs to reprise their roles. That means another suggestion of yours is down the drain, sadly. I will try to use El Tigre and Ben 10 in this fic though.

Evil Riggs, please stop bothering me with your reviews. I am not interested in being a better writer and I don't intend to now.

Well, Divad Yrral, if you don't like it, then there's no more reason to continue reviewing, is there? Have a nice day.

Yes, airnaruto45, Charles does know that I'm using his Alex II OC. And yes, he is allowing me use of him so no need to worry.

And sorry, No Limit 5, but that's the rating I saw on my DVD so I'm sticking to it. No offense.

Okay, Shadow Syndicate, I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time. Remember though, I will block you again should you go back to the hero being villain thing or does something else that upset me. You have been warned.

And finally, I have to erase a review because it was a flame. I know a flame when I see one and this flame questions how I used the main villain.

Now onto the 'murder scene' as we meet up with this parody's Doom.

**Chapter 3: The New Judge of Toon Town**

Cid drove Mario over to a factory near the end of town. This factory was known for creating the most greatest of power-ups Mario once used in the adventures of the past. Unknowingly to the two getting out of the car, this is the same place that is next to the same alley that Loud stopped at in depression last night.  
As Cid is heading towards the factory, he noticed that Mario is standing still looking at something. In concern, the man said, "Hey, what's your problem?"  
Mario sweats a bit as Cid eventually saw what the plumber is seeing. The factory is near a wall that bordered Toon Town, they can tell from the singing and the racket that is going on from the other side. Mario, recalling the events that led him to what he is today, hopes that he and Cid don't have to go over there.  
"It's just...this is the closest I have been to Toon Town in a while." said Mario worried.  
Suddenly the two jumped as someone is send out flying over the wall with his butt on fire. It is El Tigre and right now, his butt is on fire, big time!  
"Ouch, ouch! My butt is on fire! Put it out, put it out!" yelled El Tigre frantically trying to put the fire on his behind out. The toon finds a puddle nearby and sat in it, putting the fire out. El Tigre sighs in relief after all that is over.  
"Come on. Let's go." said Cid as he and Mario goes into the factory.

Inside the place, police are investigating the crime scene where the murder of Alex II took place. As Cid came in with Mario, the former speaks to the guard whose task was to let only authorization into the place. Nodding to Mario, Cid said to the guard, "He's with me."  
Cid now takes Mario to the place where Alex II's body was found. They came to a body that is cover under a sleet as men nearby prepares the body to be taken away. Cid removes the sleet allowing Mario to see a not very pretty sight: Alex II is dead all right. With the way the dead squirrel hybrid looks, someone must have yelled in his ear very loudly.  
"From what I have concluded, Alex II have been killed by EXTREMELY close range yelling into his ear (which has been recorded to sound VERY MUCH like Loud's voice), which resulted in very obvious brain-splattering." Cid explains  
Mario questions, "Extremely close range yelling?"  
Cid answer, "Hey, it's more original that that 'dropping a safe on the victim's head' stuff as well as dropping a fireball on someone!" The police chief notices a tense look on the plumber's face. Remembering what has happen to Luigi, Cid added, "Oh, sorry. I forgot."  
"Did you?" Mario sighs as he looks around the place. So many of the items he has used are in this place, even the Starman item is here. Ironic that this is the same place that a murder took place in.  
Mario, deciding to do some investigation, interrogated Guano about Loud. For some reason, the plumber didn't feel right about this. Sure Loud was upset that Fifi cheated on him with Alex II and sure the boy has anger issues. But murder? The plumber felt like this isn't right for some reason. Mario decides he better find some clear answers to see whatever or not that Loud is a murderer or not.  
Once Mario questions Guano, the director say, "Recently, Loud became one of the worst actors I have ever seen. He is even worst than Mikey Simon!"  
Mario questions some more of the witnesses but didn't get too far. He decides to stop with the investigation and see if any of the investigators has come up with something. The plumber stops as he spotted a man removing paint that he found on Alex II's body.  
"What's this?" Mario asked the man referring to the paint that the latter is putting into a bag.  
"It's paint, duh. It's from the same pair of gloves that Loud sometimes uses. It matches. All we gotta do now is to bring Loud to justice." said the man sounding like your usual grave digger.  
"Monsieur Mario." Mario looks surprised upon hearing that voice and turns to come face to face with Fifi. The skunk looks very furious. In fact she was so furious that Fifi herself turn around and hit Mario with a massive 'toon skunk spray" blast alarming Mario to the point that he nearly wants to throw up upon smelling the spray. As Mario recovers, Fifi, with tears in her eyes, snapped, "I hope you are proud of yourself and those pictures you took!"  
Mario looks dumbstruck as Fifi storms off. He groaned, "Mama mia. What is her problem? She's the one who cheated on her boyfriend. Did I do something wrong??"

The medics soon got Alex II's body on a stretcher and begin carrying it away. However, one of them didn't watch where he was going and bumps into a bunch of boxes. As a result, one of them bursts open allowing a bunch of Toy Story toys to come out and rush around wildly. The medics and other men yelps as they try to get the toys back into the boxes.  
During the confusion, one of the medics bumped into the stretcher causing the dead Alex II's arm to fall out under the sheet and for something to fall from his hand, the item rolls on the ground upon impact. It kept on rolling until eventually it stops.  
Mario is the only one that saw it so out of curiosity, he goes over and bends down to pick it up for a closer look. But just as his hand grabs the item, a cane came out of nowhere and jabs the plumber's hand making him yelp.  
Looking up, Mario has found himself looking up at the creepiest and most sinister looking man he has ever face. He's a pale male person with blue eyes (though they somewhat transform to red eyes when looking really close at it), and spiky blond hair. He wore a black suit with a dark gray shirt, black tie, and black shoes. Mario doesn't know why but there's something familiar about this man.  
Mario looks at the readers and state, "I know it is my worst enemy in disguise, but I wouldn't fight until it's the right moment because it will ruin the parody."  
Glaring at Mario, the man looks up and snapped, "Why is this man removing evidence from a crime scene?!"  
"Hey, easy Judge B.K. Mario is getting that for ya, right, Mario?" asked Cid as the man known as B.K. removes his cane allowing Mario to get off.  
Looking at the item in his name and recognizing it, he smirks as the plumber said, "Yep! Sure!"  
"Well, give it to me." ordered B.K. Mario did as he grasps B.K.'s hand. The judge yelps in alarm as he got shocked like mad.  
Mario removes the hand to reveal that he gave B.K. a hand buzzer. The plumber shrugs as he added, "Still the best ACME has to offer. So does Judge Doom know you raided his wardrobe?"  
"Actually I stole it from his wardrobe while he was shopping and..." B.K. stops as he noticed that people are laughing. Realizing what he said, B.K. groans while saying, "D'oh! I can't believe that I fell for that one! I see that working for a toon has done wonders for you."  
"Now hold it right there, since when was I working for a toon?! Last thing I remember, I was working for Lex Luthor!"  
"Yes, we talked to Mr. Luthor already and he told us plenty. He remembers that the boy was upset right after you show him those pictures. Loud said he would find a way to keep himself and Fifi together no matter what. Is that true?"  
"Look, who are you to talk to me that way, pal?" scoffed Mario in annoyance.  
"Watch it, Mario. B.K. here is the new judge of Toon Town and in charge here." said Cid with a frown. He doesn't want the plumber to get in trouble with an authority, especially someone from a place Mario hates.  
"Calm down, Cid. I can tell that it was the liquor talking. I can smell him from here." said B.K. laughing at Mario's expense. "Anyway, no matter what you say, I have...agents who will get him no matter what."  
Suddenly the doors of the factory open up as a strange looking vehicle drives in the room. It spins around the place resulting in people getting out of the way to avoid being hit. The vehicle stops upon colliding into some boxes, bringing the wacky ride to a complete stop. The drivers of thing begin to come out of the thing. Mario gasps as the drivers are seven nasty looking creatures. He hasn't seen them in quite a long time but the plumber knows them anywhere.  
"The Koopal Kids?!" yelled Mario recognizing the Koopa Kids who gave him, Luigi, Peach, and the good guys problems over the years. The plumber hasn't forgotten Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig von Koopa especially since they used to steal the kings of many lands' wands and turn them into animals, cause trouble for the citizens of Dinosaur Land, kidnap Mario one time, help their dad to steal the jewels from Jewelry Land, and more. So what are they doing here?  
"I know what you're thinking. Most of them may be dumb but they have the special gift for the job." said B.K. proudly for some reason.  
"All right, fall out!" snapped Roy as he got out of the vehicle. He yelps as Iggy and Lemmy fall out right on him, "Get off me, ya mugs!"  
"You said fall out!" laughed the koopa twins happily as they got off the annoyed Roy.  
"Did you find the loud kid yet?" B.K. exclaimed remaining the Koopa Kids of their task.  
"Not yet d...Boss." said Larry who changed what he was going to say all of the sudden. "But we got a lot of...info people..."  
"Informants, stupid!" snapped Wendy slapping her brother on the head in annoyance.  
"Right. Informants! They will help us find the kid faster than you can say Koopa-iffic!"  
"Yeah! Then we will beat up Loud for murder, then punish him! Then beat him up and feed him! Then punish him again! Then..." Morton kept saying this until Roy slaps him a few times stopping his brother from talking further.. The former could never know when to shut up.  
"Mr. Mario...out of curiosity, did you happen to run into the loud kid last night? Any idea where he could be?" B.K. turn to Mario who looks more dumbstruck.  
"I don't know. Dinosaur Land? Rogueport? Nimbus Land?" scoffed Mario in annoyance, "Maybe Isle Delfino perhaps? Look, I stop being involved with toons a long time ago so stop wasting your time in getting something out of me that doesn't exist!"  
"Not cooperating, are you, Mr. Mario? A toon has gone and killed someone and played dirty. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?!"  
Mario looks disturbed. For some reason the way B.K. mentioned the idea of someone being murdered by a toon who play dirty sound familiar to him, but what? Just then, B.K. felt something rubbing against him causing the judge to look down. Sure enough, one of the toys that the medics failed to recover is rubbing against him happily.  
With a glare, B.K. puts on a black glove while he continues, "I vowed to make sure that all toons respect the law once I became judge of Toon Town. And I will demonstrate what will happen should any of them get out of line. This toon here broke an important law that is effected only out here." The judge grabs the toy, who tries to get away but failed, and takes it to the vehicle as he continues, "All toys must be in storage at all times when outside of Toon Town. An example must be made!!"  
"Geez, how did that a creep like get to be a judge?" asked Mario to Cid in concern. For someone who is the new judge of Toon Town, he sure doesn't act loony or crazy like the toons of that town.  
"Not sure. One moment we woke up and there he is, a judge." said Cid. "We're still trying to figure that one out though I wouldn't be surprised if B.K. rigged an election or something."  
Mario turns and looks as Ludwig opens the back doors of the vehicle revealing a barrel inside. As B.K. goes over to open the barrel, a worried Mario said, "I'm afraid to ask but what is in the barrel?"  
Cid comment, "Remember how I thought that 'the Dip' was just a myth to scare toons into sticking to the straight and narrow? Well, B.K. found and successfully recreated the formula. In fact, he even added some extra ingredients he won't specify to give the Dip greater potency."  
"Prepare to kill off toon, d...Boss." said Ludwig laughing madly as he opens the barrel revealing the Dipinside in all its evil glory.  
"Mario, whatever you cooperate or not, that murdering boy will be found and when I do get him, he will be tried, convicted, and executed..." said B.K. with a sinister looking smile.  
The toon toy yelps in fear as B.K. lowers it into the Dip. The toon screams its final screams as it dissolves in the deadly liquid. Cid looks away, not wanting to look, while Mario looks horrified. That was crude execution, even if it is a punishment! When the judge brings his hand out of the barrel, there is nothing left of the toon toy but bloody paint on B.K.'s hand.  
"Ha ha ha! Toys are killed in the making of this picture!" laughed Iggy madly.  
"One dead toy, eh d...Boss?" asked Lemmy quickly. Mario, although he mentioned the obvious to the readers earlier, wonders why the Koopa Kids keep correcting themselves like that.  
Turning to the horrified Mario, B.K. said, "This is no longer about fun and games, Mr. Mario, this is how we do things in Toon Town now. I hope you of all people would like that, plumber."  
Mario yelps as he looks uneasily at B.K.'s bloody paint like gloved hand. If Loud was innocent or not, the boy is in big trouble when or if B.K. and the Koopa Kids catch up to him!

Author's note  
Oh no! B.K. (though I think it's obvious what the initials mean since you all know already) is after Loud for murder. Should Mario help the boy? So what happens when Loud ends up in the plumber's office asking for help? Things are going to gety next time so read and review!

Check the story to see references to past Mario games.

The human form Bowser is using in this story is the Dennis Hopper version of the villain from the _Super Mario Bros._ movie. While it may have bombed, I like the film.


	5. Chapter 4: Aiding a Fugitive

Author's note  
Actually, after seeing another one of the suggestions, the 'Can You Move It Like This' song nobodiez suggested, I decided not to do that suggestion. For some reason, I don't think the song is the right one to end the fanfiction with. Sorry, nobodiez.

Riggs was bugging me, Movie-Brat, trying to make me a better writer when I have the right to refuse to. I am doing stories just for fun, not to be a better writer. So get with it.

Good suggestion, Shadow Syndicate, though I will reintroduce Bowser first before the Giga form.

All right, time for Mario to run into Loud and some trouble!

**Chapter 4: Aiding a Fugitive**

Mario returns to the building where his home/office is at and walks up the stairs. The plumber shivers as what he saw back at the factory is still in his head. He can't believe that people are allowing a punishment like the Dip to be use to execute toons for breaking the law! Things have change in Toon Town since he was last there. Mario is half grateful that he stopped doing toon cases right after Luigi's death.  
As Mario got to the floor where his office is at, he sees a nurse in front of his office door waiting as she bends over into a baby carriage. At first, the plumber thought nothing of it...until he looks alarmed as the woman gets a lighter out and is about to put it in carriage.  
"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop it! Hey!!" yelled Mario in alarm as he rushes over to the carriage. This woman is about to burn a baby! However when the woman moves, the plumber stops as he sees who is in the carriage: it's Big Fat Baby smoking a cigar that Hello Nurse, his nurse, has lit for him.  
"If you think you can stop someone like him to stop smoking, be my guest. Won't work though." said Hello Nurse with a shrug.  
"Look, if I wanted constructive criticism, I'd get it from Evil Riggs or Movie-Brat, toots! You may be smarter than Miss Information but you still got the I.Q. of a rattle!" Big Fat Baby snapped at Hello Nurse in annoyance. Glaring at Mario now, the talking baby continues, "So you're Mario, right?"  
"Who else?" Mario asked bored wondering what this toon doing here.  
"Look. We gotta talk about Alexander Armington II's murder. Hey, Hello Nurse! Get downstairs to the local store and get a lotto ticket for me, okay? And scat!"  
Big Fat Baby hits Hello Nurse in the butt making the woman yelp as she walks away snapping, "Okay, okay! I'm going!"  
As Hello Nurse leaves to get a lotto ticket for Big Fat Baby, Mario chuckles in amusement as he added, "Well, for someone who is big, fat, and, well, a baby, you sure are a ladies' man."  
"What can I say? I'm a 50 year old pervert in a 1 year old baby's body." said Big Fat Baby with a shrug.  
"Anyway, what do you want?"  
"Mario, you may find this hard to believe but Loud did not kill Alex II. He may be a bad actor at times and may be a loud kid, but he's a good friend of mine since the Histeria! days!"  
Mario took a sniff then he gags as Mario comment, "Pe-yaw! When's the last time you had a diaper change?"  
Big Fat Baby snaps back, "HEY! Watch it, wise guy. I'm mature enough to change my OWN diapers now, even if I don't look it. Besides, that running gag went out when my series was cancelled."  
"Is that so?"  
"Look, Mario, ask any toon in this business and they'll tell you that hurting ear drums is the most damage Loud had ever done to anyone." Baby tells Mario. "He even gives advice in the ACNAT."  
"What's the ACNAT?" Mario asks; he no longer knows some toon community's terms due to the time he had been away from these cases.  
"Action Classes for Non-Action Toons. All toons who have to do action or fighting scenes take those classes whenever they don't have those kind of scenes at their own shows so they can perform them in parodies and fics." Baby explains. "And Loud is always giving advice to rookies."

FLASHBACK.

At the ACNAT gym, Loud is supervising Tommy Pickles, who is working on a punching bag while Kimi, Angelica and most of the AGU crew is behind them doing several exercises.  
"Boy, this is tough." Tommy pant, taking a break.  
"Yes, but you have to learn fighting for those Aladdin parodies and the Alan-verse stories." Loud tells him. "You only need some motivation."  
"Like what?" Tommy asks. Loud turns around, looking for an example, and grins when finding Chuckie in the ring, the geek shaking in fear as he's about to spar with Jorgen Von Strangle, the ACNAT fighting instructor. Both of them wear boxing gloves and head gear.  
"Now, puny redhead, show me what you have, or maybe you're nothing but a chicken." Jorgen growls at Chuckie, the redhead intimidated by the huge fairy's built.  
"Uh...if you give me some corn and a nest..." Chuckie gulps while doing his best to dodge Jorgen's attacks, and Loud whispers at Tommy.  
"Watch this." Loud clears his throat and uses his yelling volume. "HEY, CHECK THAT! CHUCKIE IS PUMMELING JORGEN!"  
Everyone turns at the ring, Chuckie paling while Jorgen laughs until Angelica's voice is heard.  
"That's my boyfriend! I know you can do it, Finster!" Angelica, believing Loud's lie, says in excitement. Chuckie then looks at her and feels courage growing inside him.  
"This weakling beating me? Silly blonde must have a brain as weak as her puny body." Jorgen smirks.  
"NOBODY INSULTS MY GIRL!" Chuckie snaps and jumps at Jorgen, giving him the most one-sided beating everyone had ever seen. The whole gym goes wild cheering at Chuckie.  
"Get him, Chuckie! I love you, my champion!" Angelica's excited tone makes Chuckie beat Jorgen even harder and the fairy to yelp in pain and try to run away but he simply can't escape the pummeling.  
"See, Tommy? Motivation." Loud smirks at Tommy, who grins back at him before they turn again tot the ring. "OUCH! Jorgen will feel that in the morning."

END FLASHBACK.

"See? Loud is a noisy guy but not bad at all, even if Fifi made him angry." Baby adds.  
Mario rolls his eyes as he goes by the carriage heading to his office door while saying, "Look, despite all that, all the evidence is against the kid right now. And it said that Loud killed Alex II because Fifi cheated on the boy with the hybrid."  
"That isn't why Alex II was killed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take a look at this." Big Fat Baby said as he takes a newspaper of his carriage showing it to Mario who looks at it. "You see what this said? It said that because of Alex II's death, Toon Town is up for grabs for land grabbers and there is no will. Bull! We all know that Alex II had a will! He told us that if anything were to happen to the guy, Alex II would leave Toon Town for us toons. The guy got killed because of the will!"  
Mario takes the paper and looks puzzled. He asked "Okay, as much as I don't want to question this, has anyone seen Alex II's will at all?"  
"Not really but Alex II gave us his word and he would never lie, even in death!"  
"And even in death, he's a liar! Don't waste my time with this, okay? There is no will!"  
"There is a will, really! Anyway, I came here because you got Loud into this mess, hopefully you could bail him out." Big Fat Baby explains. "I can pay ya."  
Mario looks angry. It's bad enough that some toon made a wild claim about a so-called will, but this same toon wants a toon-hating plumber/detective to work for him! How disgusting!  
Mario angrily turns the carriage around as he yelled, "Do yourself a favor and get yourself a diaper service!"  
"Hey, what are you doing?!" yelled the baby in alarm as Mario kicks the brakes down and push the carriage with Big Fat Baby in it down the hall very fast. The thing came to a complete stop when it collided into Hello Nurse, who has chosen that time to return with the lotto ticket. The crash cause Big Fat Baby's cigar to fall out of the carriage onto the floor. "My stoogie!"  
Big Fat Baby, seeing his cigar on the ground, begins to cry like mad. Mario, smirking at this, opens the office door and heads inside with the paper in hand.

"What a joke." mumbled Mario as he throws the newspaper onto his desk as he sat down. The plumber pours himself a drink into a glass that he sat down on the newspaper itself while he continues, "That loud kid got himself in trouble, not me. All I did was takes a couple of pictures, big deal. What kind of moron would believe something crazy like Alexander Armington II's will?"  
As Mario is about to take his drink, he stops as he noticed something. His glass is lying on top of the picture of Alex II and Fifi in the newspaper. The glass is magnifying the picture and there is something in the latter that caught Mario's eye, something in Alex II's pocket.  
Out of curiosity, Mario takes out one of the photos of Alex II and Fifi, gets out a magnifying glass, and use the latter to look at the photo carefully right on the pocket. Sure enough, in the pocket itself is some sort of paper that has the words 'Last Will and Testament of Alexander Armington II'.  
"Son of a...the baby is right, there is a will!" said Mario in amazement and disbelief. So Alex II did have a will after all! It was shown in the photos the plumber took of him and Fifi and Mario didn't notice it until now! What could this mean? The plumber pauses then shrugs, "Ah, who am I kidding? So what if Alex II got a will? It doesn't prove that Loud is innocent and I stopped giving a care about toon cases after what happened. Let the kid handle himself. I am washing my hands of the whole thing."  
Getting up, Mario goes over to some drawers and suddenly pulls them down. They are actually one of those folded up beds that Mario is planning to sleep in for now. Once the bed is done, Mario then lies down and rolls over. The plumber smiles as he looks at a boy lying down in front of him while the plumber is about to sleep.  
Wait. 'A boy lying down in front of him'? Mario opens his eyes wide and then both he and the boy screams as the plumber jump out of the bed while the boy jump up in alarm. The boy is Loud!  
"What are you doing in here?!" yelled Mario angrily at Loud who stood on the folded bed. "And how did you get in anyway?!"  
"I am a Histerian! I have ways of getting inside! Besides, I came here to hide because the town thinks I killed Alex II!" explained Loud frantically. "I need your help, Mr. Mario, please!"  
"Great. If anyone finds you here with me, they'd think I'm helping ya or something. Wait, wait. Did anyone know you're here?"  
"No way, no how! I never told a soul, never!" Loud paused, then he looks sheepish. "Well..."  
"Oh great! Why do I have a bad feeling about this?!" exclaimed Mario in annoyance.  
"Geez, what a grump! Anyway, I didn't know where your office was so I had to ask around. I asked the newspaper boy but he didn't know. I ask the fireman, the grocery guy, anyone I came in contact with! They didn't know either! Luckily, the liquor store guy knew. You were quite a customer there, you know?"  
"Great! Now everyone knows you're here!" yelled Mario angrily as he grabs Loud angrily. The plumber decides to throw Loud out of his office and out of his life once and for all!  
"No way! There is a lot of kids like me around!" protested Loud innocently. "I made sure that their backs are turn when I ask so no one knows I'm here."  
Suddenly a knock came at the door alarming the two. As they turn, a voice yelled up, "Hey open up! We know you're in there!"  
"No one," Mario asked as he glares accusedly at a nervous Loud.  
"Okay, so maybe someone did know." said Loud nervously. He doesn't get it! He himself was so sort that no one saw him or knows that Loud was at Mario's office. What happened?  
"Mario! Let us in! We know Loud is in there! Come on!" yelled another voice.  
"Wait, I know those voices." said Mario in realization as he drops Loud and goes over to open the door. Sure enough, Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie came in.  
"Yep. We knew he was here." Mac said seeing Loud in the room.  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well, after we found out about Alex II's murder, we came over in hopes to get your help in clearing the boy's name. We heard you two talking in here and knows that Loud has went to you already." explained Jasmine with a nod.  
"Well, you can clear him by yourself! Now take this loud brat and get out!" snapped Mario as he grabs Loud again and tries to force the boy and the others out of the room.  
"Hey, stop shoving! I thought we knew you!" protested Sora in alarm. He thought Mario would at least show some compassion. Luigi may have been dead for years, but come on!  
"No, wait, stop! I didn't do it!" yelled Loud as he got out of Mario's grip and jumps onto the bed again. As the plumber glares at him, the boy continues, "Yes, I admit that I was upset when I saw the photos, heck I was furious that my girl was playing patty cake with Alex II but I didn't kill him! I was framed, really!"  
"You? Framed?" scoffed Mario in disbelief.  
Loud said, "I can't believe that I was framed. Who framed me? Who framed me?!"  
Then, a narrator is heard as he asked, "Who framed Loud Kiddington? Was it Jimbo? Mr. Garrison? Chef?"  
Then, Loud could be puzzled as he ask "What's the point with the South Park reference?"  
"Probably because it came from the reviews?" suggested Jasmine.  
"Anyway, after a while of walking in the streets depressed, I went over to the House of H! to find Fifi and ask her why she would do just a thing. But I couldn't find her all over the place. I decided then that I will try to win her back. So I made her a love letter!"  
"Wait, wait, hold it. You're telling me that during your acts of jealously...you wrote Fifi a love letter?" asked Mario in disbelief. The plumber finds that a bit odd. Then again, Mario never did understand toons.  
"I think that's romantic." Jasmine said with a happy sigh as the couples hold hands happily.  
Kim, seeing Danny holding her hand, then said to Danny, ""I know we are just following the script, but do you think June would-"  
Danny reassures her, "Nah. June's pretty understanding about this sort of thing. She and I do each occasionally get paired with others in these stories, so, as long as we don't take it beyond friendship off-screen, June won't get too upset."  
Kim nods and says, "Good thing. I'm no coward, but I don't like stepping in on other girls' guys - especially when those other girls have the same fighting skills I do AND are stronger and faster than I am."  
"I found a piece of paper in a drawer in Fifi's dressing room and write my message on it." Loud say happily holding out a piece of paper. "Of course, what I wrote is private as I intended to show it to my girlfriend later."  
"So why didn't you leave it there?" asked Frankie curiously.  
"Everyone knows that a love letter must be written in person." explained Loud as he jumps off the bed and pockets his love letter to Fifi. "Otherwise it wouldn't be so romantic. Anyway, afterwards, I went back to our place where Fifi and I live to either wait for her or see if she came home. However, the Koopa Kids are there waiting for me! It was then that I found out about Alex II's murder and I was the prime suspect! I couldn't take them by myself so I have to run for it!"  
Mario sighs as he goes back to his desk followed by the toons while the plumber said, "So why come to me? I'm the reason you got into this mess in the first place, remember?"  
"That's true, but Mickey and Bugs once told me about how you help all those toons with their problems in the past. If a toon needs help, there's one place to do so and that's Mario and Mario!"  
"Trust me. I don't do...GET OUT OF THAT CHAIR!!" exclaimed Mario as he yelled out the last part. That's because Loud is about to sit in a dusty chair that Luigi once sat in. The boy, not used to anyone yelling at him back, got away from the chair trembling.  
"Mario, that was uncalled for." Sora scolded the plumber upset.  
"Sorry, but no one sits in my brother's chair."  
"Speaking of brother, I heard about this Luigi." Loud said as he sees a picture of Mario and Luigi and pick it up. "Where is he anyway? At least the guy is more calmer and sober than you are from what I heard. And more funny too I bet."  
"Uh, Loud? You may not want to go there." said Danny worried.  
"Why? Because Luigi is less than a jerk than his fat brother?"  
That did it. Mario grabs a phone nearby as he snapped, "All right, I'm getting the cops! You're in big trouble, mister!"  
"Mario, please. He didn't mean it." said Kim trying to stop Mario.  
"Oh no. I can't believe it!" cried Loud as he walks away. "I thought you would help me but you decided to turn me in! Well, don't trouble yourself on my account, you grouch!"  
"Loud, you're overacting." Frankie said with a sigh.  
"Come on, Loud. Come back here." Mac agreed.  
Loud, ignoring the others, opens a door. Glaring at the plumber who holds the phone in his hand, the boy snapped, "Goodbye...and thanks for nothing!" The boy storms out of the office, slamming the door behind him causing a lot of papers on a set of drawers nearby to fall to the floor in the progress.  
"That's the closet!" exclaimed Mario in annoyance as he hangs up the phone.  
"What can you say about Loud?" Sora said with a shrug. "He knows how to make the wrong exit."  
Groaning, Mario gets up and heads to the closet door, opening it. He looks puzzled. Loud is nowhere in sight. But as the plumber goes in, he hears a yell, "BANZAI!!"  
Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie cringes as Mario got jumped in the closet by Loud who ended up fighting with him. As they watch, dust clouds came out of the closet like in the usual fight scenes. When the clouds clear, the group saw an amusing sight: Mario is handcuffed to Loud who smirks triumphantly at his win.  
"Big rule, Mario. Never follow a toon into a closed room." Danny advised the annoyed plumber.  
"Right. Otherwise, you will end up regretting it." said Kim with a nod.  
"Ha! That will teach you, you creep!" laughed Loud pointing at Mario handcuffed to him.  
"More like teaching you! I don't have any keys for these cuffs!" yelled Mario angrily. "Plus they are ghost-proof, Keyblade-proof, and anything else I can think up but tools proof!"  
"Oh. Oops. How embarrassing."  
"Wait, what's that?" asked Frankie scared as suddenly sirens are heard from outside. That doesn't sound good, not at all. The gang runs over to the windows, with Loud forcefully dragging Loud with him. As they look out the window, they saw a terrifying sight as seven familiar Koopa Kids are coming out of a familiar vehicle parked outside.  
"Come on! One of our informants said that he's here, come on!" ordered Larry eagerly as the kids are about to go inside a certain familiar.  
"AHHHH! IT'S THE KOOPA KIDS!" screamed Loud horrified. They found him! The loud boy runs to the bed, dragging Mario with him, and tries to hide under it. Unfortunately, the bed flips up returning to the drawers. "HIDE ME, HIDE ME!!" Next Loud jumps into the bottom drawer of Mario's desk dragging the plumber's cuffed arm in there. The boy came and peeks out via the top drawer adding, "If anyone ask, you never saw me, okay?"  
"Get out of there!" snapped Mario angrily as he forces Loud out of his desk, pulling the boy back in through the top drawer and out through the bottom. "Look..."  
Suddenly more knocking came from the door, this time it isn't friendly.  
"Oh no! It's them!" exclaimed Jasmine worried.  
"Open up, faucethead! We know you're in there, open the door!" ordered Roy pounding hard on the door with his fist.  
"Mario, please. I'm sorry that you ended up in this but you got to understand. There is no justice for toons anymore since B.K. came into office." Loud plead scared. "Once those kids get me, it's over! I'm good as dip!"  
"Come on, we just want the kid and maybe we'd beat you on more!" laughed Iggy's voice from outside the voice.  
"Mario, think of something. What are we going to do?" Mac pleaded as the others look to Mario. With the Koopa Kids outside, he got to at least help Loud, right?  
" Come on, who's we? They just want the loud kid." scoffed Mario rolling his eyes. "But if it shut you guys up..."

Later, the door was blown up causing the thing to fall to the floor. The Koopa Kids came into the apartment with Ludwig holding a cannon with a laugh, "Ha ha ha! I knew saving the Bullet Bills would be worth it!!"  
"Yeah, but the door was unlocked! Some genius you are!" scoffed Wendy in annoyance as she looks around.  
"The kid gave us the slip, the banana, the wet rag, the escape, the distraction, the..." Morton said going on and on.  
"Shut up! The fatso probably got him hidden in this dump somewhere. Spread out!"  
The Koopa Kids begin looking around. Since they figure that Mario is probably still here, he couldn't have gotten far. Then Iggy and Lemmy spotted something causing them to get their wands out and point snapping, "Hold it right there!"  
"Well, hello. Didn't think to see you seven again." said Mario chuckling innocently. The plumber himself is near the sink as if doing something before Bowser's kids came in.  
"Okay, where's the kid? We know you have him! We can smell him on ya! You can't fool us! We know you too well! Do we know you too well? Do we, do we?" snapped Morton anxiously.  
"Look, for your information, Morton, I told your boss before that I haven't seen him."  
"Hey, what's in there?" asked Iggy puzzled as he smells something from the sink that Mario has his hands in.  
The plumber shrugs as he takes a sock out while saying, "My washer broke so I'm washing my own laundry by hand until the former is fixed."  
"Eeeew!" gagged Lemmy holding his nose in disgust. "Let's get outta here! See ya!"  
As Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton look away, suddenly bursts out of the sink spitting out soap and water, trying to breathed in air. It's Loud! Mario has been hiding the boy in the water while still hand-cuffed to him! Just as the Koopa Kids turn back, the plumber shoves Loud back into the water.  
Wendy glaring at the plumber in suspicion then turns to her brothers snapping, "Okay! Search everything in this place and I mean everything!"  
The other Koopa Kids laugh madly as they begin searching. When I said 'searching', I mean messing the apartment up more so than usual. Of course, should they have some other abilities other than what they have now, they woulda seen a certain halfa boy holding his friends while invisible. Danny has managed to do that right before the Koopa Kids busted in.  
"Okay, look, plumber! We got a tip that the kid was here probably looking for ya!" Wendy snapped at Mario holding her wand at Mario's neck. "It was concerned by those Loud was in contact with! So tell us what you know or I'd turn you into rat! And I don't give a rat's..."  
"Hey watch it! Any language results in this!" snapped Mario as he grabs a bar of soap and shoves it in Wendy's mouth. The girl koopa, startled, fell backwards and then right onto the floor. Meanwhile Loud chose this time to pop out of the sink trying to get some air in again.  
Luckily for Loud, the other Koopa Kids didn't see him as they are too busy laughing at Wendy's misfortune, pointing at their sister, slapping their knees, etc. The way they're laughing, the brothers are definitely doing it louder and harder.  
"Will you stop that laughing?!" snapped Wendy angrily, mouth full of soap. She then spits the soap out very fast causing it to hit Roy sending him crashing into Larry and Ludwig, shutting them up. Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton continue laughing.  
"Stop that laughing!" roared Wendy angrily as she now found Mario's plunger. "Don't you remember what happens when you can't..." The girl then whacks Iggy over the head with the plumber shutting him up. "...stop..." Next Wendy slams Lemmy over the head with the plunger stopping the Koopa Kid from laughing. "...laughing?!"  
Morton continues laughing madly. That is until Wendy throws the plunger at his face sending him crashing into the filing cabinet with the tool stuck to Morton's face in the progress.  
"Ugh. Why I have you for brothers, I would never know! You will die from laughing one of these days!" snapped Wendy. Turning to the innocent Mario who managed to put Loud under the water once more, she snapped, "Okay, faucethead, your story checks out! But mind you, you know what we can do. Get in our way and more than your laundry will be hang out to dry, got it?" The girl koopa laughs as she splashed onto the plumber before she heads out. "Come on, you idiots! We're outta here!"  
Mario waited as the Koopa Kids, Morton managing to get the plunger off his face, leaves the office. Once the coast is clear, Danny turns himself and the others visible while Mario got Loud, who started breathing like mad once more, out of the water.  
"Well, they're gone for now." said Mac in relief.  
"Mario, you cover up for me! How can I ever thank ya?!" said Loud excitedly as he VERY vigorously shake Mario's hand (only for Mario to pry his hand loose eventually), commenting "Yeah, I know what's in the script, but come on. ME kissing a guy?! IT'S JUST TOO GROSS!"  
"Well then don't do that nor shake my hand again!" snapped Mario angrily. Looking at the handcuffs he and the kid are still stuck in, he added, "We got to get these things off of us. Luckily for me, I still have my tools."  
"We got to find another place for Loud to hide." said Jasmine worried.  
"Jasmine's right. Those brats will most likely come back here at whose knows when. We got to find a place to keep Loud safe until we get him out of this mess. Any ideas," Sora asked Mario.  
Mario pauses to think then nodded as he said, "Yeah, I can think of a place where we can not only hide the kid, but work on getting the handcuffs off with my tools in peace."  
"That's good! You're the greatest!" said Loud happily.  
"Of course. I will have to sneak you in there which means some drastic measures."  
"Come on. It can't be that bad...can it?"  
For some reason, Loud has a bad feeling about this.

Author's note  
All right, Loud is safe for now but where can Mario and the other toons hide him until then? Those who have seen the movie obviously know but for now, wait for the next chapter to find out!

The diaper changing question comes from _Histeria!_, obviously.

The narrator asking who framed Loud Kiddington bit is a reference to the South Park season 2 episode where we learned who is Cartman's real father.


	6. Chapter 5: Looking for some clues

Author's note  
Time to answer the reviews!

TonyOctober 2.0: Nice story description, though to be perfectly honest, I don't have anything that can help ya. Sorry.

Nausicaa of the Spirits: I thought of that but 1) I needed to find a script or 2) I am waiting for someone else to do a parody of it before hand.

Movie-Brat: I am accepting con crit but the thing is, there are differences between that and pestering me. Anyway, I think I will ignore your and Evil Riggs's reviews until this fic is done. Write any reviews (no flames) you want, I will not answer them.

**Chapter 5: Looking for some clues**

Later, Mario and his group heads into the tram station/bar. Loud doesn't seem to be anywhere in sight though the plumber for some reason is wearing a trench coat and hat. And he seems to be arguing with something inside it. He is.  
"Stop kicking. Will you knock it off?!" Mario snapped to something that is struggling inside his trench coat. Loud is hiding in there having difficulties due to how small the space is and to the obvious.  
"Like Tucker said before, who would wear trench coats at this day and age?" Danny said in annoyance.  
"Hey, Mario needs something to smuggle Loud in here." Kim pointed out.  
Mario sees Peach serving some customers. He yell, "Peach, Peach...PEACH!!" However due to the noise that a passing train has made, it is hard to for her to hear him.  
"Yo Mario! Saw your photo in the front page! Nice job!" laughed Cyborg showing the newspaper that has Mario's photo in it.  
"Hey thanks. Thanks a lot...not! Hey, Jasmine. Get Peach's attention for me, will ya?"  
Jasmine nodded then she goes over to talk to Peach. Mario watches as the princesses have a conversion with Jasmine getting Peach's attention over to the plumber. Mario sighs as Peach took a look at him for a bit. The truth be told, the former great detective still has feelings for Peach. If only things have work out...  
"Hey, what's going on?? Does he like the girl?" Loud asked as he peeks out of Mario's trench coat trying to get some air in and to see what's going in.  
"Get back in there!" snapped Mario as he pushes Loud back into his trench coat. By the time Peach and Jasmine came over, Loud getting pushed back under the coat forms a big budge much to the others' amusement.  
"So Mario, is that a boy in your coat or are you happy to see me?" joked Peach in amusement.  
"No jokes today, Peach! I got enough problems as it is."  
"Anyway, Peach. Mario needed a place in here to hide himself and you know who so he can get those hand cuffs off." explained Mac.  
Peach nodded as she leads the group to the backroom. Upon getting there, the princess goes over to a light bulb hanging on the wall. As Mario and the others watch, Peach turns the light bulb over causing a secret door to appear.  
"Go through the door. You will safe in there." Peach said motioning to the door that just open.  
"Finally!" said Mario as he goes over through the secret door. Suddenly some yelling and falling down noises are heard. The group waited until the noises of screaming and falling has stop.  
Soon Peach goes through the door and flips on a switch revealing that Mario has fallen down the stairs on the other side of the door taking Loud, who has fallen out of the coat, with him. The two are on the floor in a stunned and seemingly dazed state.  
"Watch that first step." Peach warned too late as she and the others, the secret door closing behind them, walk down the stairs.  
"Thanks for telling me." groaned Mario sarcastically as he and Loud recovers and got back to their feet.  
"You are so lucky that I trust your former boyfriend, Peach. Otherwise, I woulda reported him for child endangerment!" snapped Loud in annoyance.  
"That is once you clear yourself of the false murder charge." added Frankie with a nod.  
"So what is this place anyway?" asked Mario as he and the group goes through another door that leads to some sort of room that has monitors and some stuff that is supposed to have some use or another.  
"This is a panic room." explained Peach. "It was put here to hide people from threats. You all could be safe here for a while."  
"Panic room? This isn't like that movie with Jodie Foster, is it?" asked Danny worried.  
"Minus the obvious, right."  
"Come on, kid. Time to get these cuffs off." said Mario, "Hey Sora! Give me my tools, will ya?"  
"Right, here you go." said Sora as he gave Mario the plumber tools that the plumber himself asked the Keyblade holder to hold for him for a while. Mario then takes Loud to a table nearby. Both sat down as Mario begins work on getting the handcuffs off with his own plumber tools.  
"So what are the monitors for anyway?" asked Kim curiously as Peach gets to work on getting the monitors on. This is obviously Kim's first time down in the panic room.  
"There are cameras all over the place, including the outside so you'd know who is coming ahead of time." explained Peach. Soon, the princess got the monitors on as they show images of activities throughout the tram station/bar and outside. Turning to Mario, who is using a wrench in an attempt to get the handcuffs, the princess continued, "So Mario, why are you helping Loud anyway? I thought you hated toons and wanted nothing to do with cases that involved them again."  
"I do but someone set me up to get Loud angry with those photos and I will find out whom! And if anyone does that obvious joke from that other Roger Rabbit parody that the author did, I will stick a lead pipe where the sun don't shine!" snapped Mario as he hits the handcuffs hard with the wrench.  
"Whoa, no need with the threat!" protested Mac shocked by what Mario just said.  
Mario now gets a hacksaw off and begins sawing at the cuffs but Loud is shaking a bit, making it difficult for the plumber.  
"Stop moving, will ya?" Mario snapped at Loud as he continues the task of getting the handcuffs off.  
Loud pauses, then he shrugs as he goes over to stand in front of Mario then he said, "Does this help?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Mario then stops sawing as he and the others realized something. Loud is standing right in front of Mario...and Loud's cuffed hand is no longer in the cuff it was in! The plumber glares at the boy angrily as Loud yelps while rushing back to put his hand back into the cuff giving Mario a sheepish look.  
"You mean to tell me that you coulda got out of that cuff at any time?!" exclaimed Mario in an angry and disbelief kinda tone. Loud coulda escaped and he didn't bother to do so or mention it?!  
"Nah. Only when it's funny! HA HA HA HA!" laughs Loud. He jumps out of the cuff and out of the way as Mario took a swing at him with his freed hand. The others on the other way laugh like mad, much to Mario's annoyance.  
"Will you knock that off?!"  
"Come on, Mario. Where's your sense of humor?" asked Loud slyly as he sat in a chair nearby that rotates a bit.  
"Gah. This is why I hate toons. No offense, Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie." Mario said as he gets back to work on getting himself out of the other cuff.  
"What's with him? Is he always like this?"  
"He doesn't like to talk about it." Frankie said with a sigh shaking her head.  
"Well, Mario should have a good sensor humor. Without it, he is good as dead." Loud said with a sigh.  
"Guess what, you're going to end up dead unless we find this!" snapped Mario as he tosses one of the photos of Fifi and Alex II to the toons.  
"Geez, Mario, it's bad enough you got Loud upset and into this mess thanks to those photos, but now you wanted to rub it in his face some more?!" yelled Danny in annoyance. "Can't you give it a rest?!"  
"No! Check Alex II's pocket in the photo!"  
The toons took a closer look. Loud then gasps in amazement as he saw the will in Alex II's pocket. The boy exclaimed, "It's Alex II's will! I knew he got one, I knew it!"  
"That's right and I think the will is the reason that Alex II got bumped off!" Mario said with a nod while he kept on the task at hand.  
"You mean it wasn't the damage because of the EXTREMELY close range yelling?" Danny asked puzzled.  
"No, I mean someone kill Alex II in order to get the will!" explained Mario. "As far as I know, Lex was the sound mind while the skunk is the sound body!"  
"Hey watch it! That's my girl you're talking about!" Loud snapped waving a tool in the air angrily though Peach managed to take it away.  
"Oh man. Are you saying that Lex and Fifi were behind the murder?" Kim asked worried. Lex sounds like the type due to the obvious, but Fifi?  
"Well, not sure about Fifi. Though for Lex, he's my prime suspect. Let's look at the facts. He send me to do photos of Fifi and Alex II." Mario explains. "And because of his criminal record, he's definitely the criminal type."  
"So any idea what to do next?" Jasmine asked as she sat down next to Sora.  
"I know one thing. They don't found the will yet." Mario added as he almost close to getting himself freed.  
"Why did you say that?" Peach asked the plumber.  
"Because they are still looking for it right after the murder from what I heard."  
"So Alex II's will is still out there and whoever killed Alex II will stop at nothing to get it." said Mac in concern.  
"Right." Mario said with a nod. Finally, after a hit with the hammer, the plumber finally got his hand freed from the cuff. He rubs his wrist a bit and sighs. It's good to get out of that cuff.  
"Anything I can do to help?" asked Peach hopefully. She knows deep down that Loud is no murderer and will whatever it takes to help her former boyfriend and his friends. Besides, Mario has helped her in the past and Peach vice versa.  
"Try checking the probate. That could help."  
"Oh yeah, probate. Heck, when Father Time had the problem with his probate, all he does is take two fortune cookies and I'd called him in the morning." said Loud with a smile.  
"Not prostate, probate you idiot!" yelled Mario at the toon in annoyance.  
Loud silently thought about Mario, "This guy really hates cartoon characters. This is VERY ironic since he was the star of three ANIMATED series based on his video games."  
"So let's see if we understand this right." said Frankie with a ponder. "Are you suspecting that someone, most likely Loud's boss Lex Luthor, has somehow did a cleverly done forgery to make it look like Loud killed Alex II via brain-splattering and then killed Alex II off himself just to get his hands on Toon Town?" asked Frankie worried.  
"Well until then, as I said before, Lex is my only suspect." said Mario as he got up from the table. "Listen, Danny, I want you, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie to stay here and keep an eye on Loud. Don't let him out of your sights."  
"He isn't going to do anything crazy is he?" Peach asked doubtfully while she spies Loud getting a pencil out and putting it in his ear, somehow sharpening it.  
"Just don't follow him into a closed room. I gotta go."  
"Where are you going?" Peach asked the plumber as Mario heads out.  
"Back to the House of H! before I get back to the office According to the photos I took of Alex II and Fifi, it was the skunk's dressing room the last time it was in the squirrel hybrid's pocket. And since it wasn't still on Alex II at the murder scene, it may still be there." explained Mario. "I'm going to check it out."  
"A word of precaution: Bizarro wasn't happy with us the last time we were there." Sora said reminding Mario of what happened the last time the weird version of Superman caught them backstage. "Be careful. Who knows what he'd do to you if he catches you in the backstage area, including the dressing rooms, again?"  
For some reason, that made Mario a bit uncomfortable.

Author's note  
All right, time for Mario to do some investigation. For those curious by the last part of the chapter, I am putting in the deleted scene from the actual Roger Rabbit scene. Anyone who got any suggestions concerning that or the scene after before the club one, feel free to put them in. Until then, read, review, and suggest!


	7. Chapter 6: Koopafied

Author's note  
Movie-Brat, look, I am not making you nor Evil Riggs villains. It's just that I don't want to be bother by the usual stuff you two keep making like trying to get me to do parodies of movies that I refused to do or telling me how to do my fics. I also don't want to get into any pointless arguments that I usually get with you two which is why I wanted to ignore your reviews. I don't hate you guys but you get on my nerves sometimes. No offense to either of you.

To answer Nausicaa's review about parodying _Make Mine Music_, yes I do planned on parodying it though when or with what characters are still in question.

I am not mad at you nor Anonymous But Interested, Phillip Clark. I am just pointing that a fact that Him is not more powerful than Danny and June, that's all. So relax. As for what head to use, I have flip a coin and made my decision of what head Mario will have in this chapter. You'd see.

I have no plans, like I said before, to parodied the Ice Age film series at this time.

As for the Indiana Jones parody, The Shadow Syndicate, that depends on how well it goes.

Now let's see the deleted scene as well as what happens in the office.

**Chapter 6: Koopafied**

The alley outside the House of H! was better in the daylight than it is at night. The place is currently closed but it doesn't stop Mario as he arrives near the same window which leads to Fifi's dressing room.  
The plumber knew going through the door is out of the question as he is trying to avoid Bizarro (plus it's locked) so the window is the better choice. Since the toons aren't with him this time, Mario has to find another way to get to the window. Luckily, he brought his Super Leaf this time so he uses it to fly to the window. Once he got there, Mario managed to open it without problem.  
"Good thing Fifi didn't better to lock this." said Mario as he climbs into the dressing room. He looks around while mumbling, "Now where..."  
Suddenly something hit Mario from behind knocking Mario to the ground and back to his normal form. The plumber didn't realize that there is another figure in the room with him. He yelps as his attacker kick a lot of times before running off. Mario hears the sound of a door opening. His attacker has ran out.  
Mario got back to his feet and headed to the door to chase his attacker. But upon opening it, however, he finds himself coming face to face with a growling Bizarro.  
"Mama mia!" yelped Mario as Bizarro raises his fist back before connecting it into the plumber's face. The last thing Mario has scene before falling unconscious are stars.

The plumber groans as he regained conscious. When Mario looks around, he finds himself looking up at a smirking familiar judge.  
"Pick him up." ordered B.K. as Bizarro, who was nearby, grabs Mario and forces him back onto his feet and onto the nearby couch. "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Mario, I thought you knew better, yet you went and broke into a lady's dressing room and going through her things. What were you doing here?"  
As B.K. took a look at the window Mario has used to enter Fifi's dressing room, the skunk herself is on another couch brushing her fur with a brush while saying, "If I recall, one of my ex-boyfriends try to steal my stockings, no? Never did get away with it."  
"Ha! If I wanted stockings, I would get mine from Sears!" snapped Mario to Fifi angrily. "Look, you know why I broke into here, stinky. I came for Alex II's will that he left!"  
"Will? There is no will!" scoffed B.K. as he looks away from the window. "He didn't leave any will. I should know, his estate is in my care."  
"Well, whatever you think so or no, Alex II did leave a will, Burger King!"  
Fifi and Bizarro snickers at what Mario called B.K. The judge looks puzzled as he said, "Hey, what gives? Why did he call me Burger King? Do I look like I sell burgers or something??"  
"Forget it, you're too ignorant to understand it just like you being too ignorant to know that Ms. La Fume here help Lex killed Alex II to get his will!" Mario exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Fifi.  
"That is a lie!" snapped Fifi getting up, angry at the accusation towards her.  
"Well, do you know anyone else who made this mess? One of Lex's goons probably broke in here and ambush right before I began searching. I woulda got him except Solomon Grundy here cut me off!"  
"Duh! Me ain't Grundy!" yelled Bizarro furiously as he lunges at Mario intending to rip his throat out but B.K. stops him.  
"Please, calm down, Bizarro, calm down." said B.K. as he forces the angry bouncer back. "Obviously Mario's actions here are a bit...suspicious. I think we will have to take him downtown for some questioning."  
Mario smirks upon hearing that as he said in confidence, "Go ahead. Take me to Cid. We will sort this out in no time, Burger King."  
"First off, why do you keep calling me Burger King, I will never understand. Second, I don't mean that downtown. I mean downtown Toon Town!"  
Mario's face of confidence disappears upon hearing that. Did he hear right? He exclaimed, "Wait, wait. You're kidding, right, right?"  
Just then the dressing room door opens up as the Koopa Kids came in. Wendy smirks at Mario as she said slyly, "I told you what would happen if you get in our way, faucet head?"  
"Yeah! Let's take him downtown and beat him before questioning!" laughed Morton stupidly.  
"Hey, I got a better idea! Hee hee hee!" laughed Ludwig as he and the Koopa Kids grab Mario and stuffed him in a bag.  
"No, not Toon Town! Not there! NOOOOOOO!" scream Mario in horror.

Mario kept on screaming even when the bag he is in that is in the back of the Koopa Kids' vehicle goes down the road into a tunnel. There is a sign that said 'Toon Town'. The plumber is heading back to Toon Town once more.  
Above the tunnel that shows the sky of Toon Town itself, Ben 10 is seen flying around as the alien Stinkfly laughing. However he is getting on the nerves of a nearby Rayquaza who roars as he hits Ben 10's alien form with an energy ball. Ben 10 yelps as he fell right to the ground below.

Morning came very fast the next day. At the same tunnel, some hooting and hollering are heard as if something crazy has happened. Something did as Mario was suddenly kicked out of the tunnel with the bag he was trapped in over his head, covering it. He has one heck of a night in Toon Town, a place he wanted so much to avoid again.  
As Mario fell to the road meanwhile, the Koopa Kids came out with art supplies on hand and evil smirks on their faces.  
"Oh boy, Mario looks even more stupid than he usually is." said Lemmy happily.  
"Sure is!" agreed Iggy.  
"Well, hope you got the message, Mario." said Roy with a chuckle. "Get in our way again and we will pound the weight out of ya!"  
"Let's go, boys." said Wendy as the Koopa Kids took their leave. As they left, Mario stood up trying to get the bag off his head.  
Once it fell down however, he ended up regretting it as Mario realized, to his horror, what the Koopa Kids has did to him. His head has been turned into that which came with his Koopa form when the Koopa Kids dump their enchanted trash in Brooklyn...only this time, the head was painted on and he himself is having trouble getting it off!  
Mario exclaimed in horror, "Oh no! I've been Koopafied!" The plumber then runs away in panic. He got to get his office before someone sees him like this...and before he dies of embarrassment!

Luckily for the plumber, he return to his apartment/office unseen. Upon arriving, Mario went straight to the bathroom, got into the shower once all his clothes are off and turns it on. As he washes himself, the plumber grabs for bottles of Turpentine, Acetone, and Benzene (the same ingredients used to make the Dip) that he himself has took out of the cabinet.  
Mario pours the ingredients on his head and begins scrubbing like mad. Sure enough, all of the Koopa head has been wiped off the plumber's real one. The last traces of the thing, eyes and all, went down the drain.  
Once Mario turn the shower off, he goes over to the mirror, put his clothes back on (though he has yet to pull his pants up all the way), and dry himself off with a towel. The plumber sighs as he looks into the mirror.  
"Note to self: never try a stupid stunt like that again." mumbled Mario referring to what happen in the dressing room. A knock came to the door. "Come in!"  
As Mario hears the door opening and closing, he hears a familiar voice, "Mr. Mario?"  
Mario looks into his office. Sure enough, Fifi is in there waiting for him. The plumber flushes the toilet to make it look like he is on it before emerging from it.  
"Well, well. I thought you knew better than to come face to face with me again after what happen in the office." Mario snapped at the skunk in annoyance. "You're the one who let Burger King's goons take me away!"  
"You got me all wrong." said Fifi with a sigh as she looks into a mirror. "I am, as you say, a pawn in this whole thing like Loud. I need you help. I am so worried about him. I am willing to pay anything, of course."  
"Oh sure, right. Figure you would need me to get the loud kid for your scam, right?"  
"Monsieur Mario, you got me wrong. I love Loud so much. You don't know how it is to look the way I do."  
"Well, uh...you don't know hard it is, being a man, looking at a skunk looking the way you do. Ugh. I can't believe I just said that." said Mario looking embarrassed.  
"Who said I was bad?" asked Fifi slyly as she looks at Mario with a grin. "I was drawn that way."  
"Look, forget it. Besides, you're the one playing patty cake with Alexander Armington II. I should know, I took photos of you two in the act."  
"Pardon moi but you're the one who was set up to take those pictures of us. I knew you were doing it the whole time even knew you were outside watching us through my dressing room window."  
"Huh? What?" asked Mario puzzled wondering what the skunk mean.  
"Lex needed something to blackmail Alex II. I didn't want any part of the scheme, knowing that moi is good friends with Alex II, but unless I agree to pose for those pictures, Lex would fire Loud." Fifi sighs as she goes over to Mario, making the plumber a bit more uneasy, yet anxious for some reason. "I don't want that to happen to my Loud. I will do anything for him, anything."  
"Oh yeah...what a wife."  
"Please, monsieur Mario. I really need you right now. I am desperate." said Fifi with a sigh as she put her arms around Mario causing his pants to fall down in the progress. The plumber doesn't know what to feel at this point, uneasy or anxious.  
"Ahem!" Mario and Fifi turn and see an annoyed Peach standing at the doorway as if catching her former boyfriend in the act of doing something. "Am I in the middle of something?"  
"Hee hee. Mama mia." said Mario sheepishly as he quickly pulls his pants back up. The plumber hasn't been so humiliated in all his life until now.  
"I see you need time to think about it." said Fifi slyly as she heads to the door preparing to leave. "My offer is still available. Think about it, no?"  
Fifi then blow a kiss which flutters around the room until it landed right on Mario's cheek turning him red. Whatever it's embarrass or blushing is yet to be decided. As the skunk left the apartment/office, Peach scoffs in jealously as she comes over and pulls the kiss right off Mario.  
"Okay, plumber boy! Mind telling me what she was doing with her arms around you?" asked Peach giving the plumber an annoyed look.  
"Come on! I bet she wanted to stinks me up with her tail!" protested Mario innocently.  
"Get with it, Mario! I caught you with your pants down!!"  
Mario retort, "Only because she LITERALLY caught me JUST as I was getting out of the shower." He then noticed that the princess is leaving. "Hey, Peach! Come on, Peach!"

Outside, Peach continues storming off as she heads back to the tram station. Mario, who managed to get his pants adjusted, runs after her trying to plead innocently. He can't believe a princess like her would believe he would two-time her, especially since the couple isn't together anymore.  
"Peach, please! You don't believe that the skunk would make me drool, are you?" protested Mario trying to get some sense into Peach. "I mean all she wanted was the loud boy!"  
"Oh sure. And maybe that isn't the only thing she wanted to get on you." scoffed Peach sarcastically not wanting to listen. As the two continue their conversion, they are unaware that Peach is in a nearby Gummi Ship, listening in.  
"Come on, Peach, please. How about you go out and get yourself a new swimsuit? I figure we could hit Isle Delfino just like the old days! I have a feeling that I am about to end this case faster than you could think!"  
"Your feeling is wrong, Mario, that is what I'm here for!" snapped Peach as she turns around to Mario. "I stopped by the probate like you ask me too and found these." The princess takes out some papers and gave them to Mario as she continued, "We found out that Lex isn't after Toon Town after all. It's the Subspace Enterprises. There is a recent auction and guess who is the highest bidder?"  
"Subspace Enterprises?" asked Mario in shock and disbelief as he looks at the paper. He can't believe it! He was wrong? It wasn't Lex but the same people who brought the tram station/bar?  
"Right. Unless Alex II's will is found before midnight, the Subspace Enterprises will own Toon Town!"  
"Midnight you say?"  
"Right.,"  
Mario looks dumbstruck as he looks at the sign over the tram station/bar that shows Subspace Enterprises being the new owners. This doesn't make sense.  
"I don't get it. First they brought the tram station and bar, now they want Toon Town. What is it that they are up to?" asked Mario puzzled.  
"Wait, listen!" said Peach in alarm.  
Sure enough, Mario and Peach can hear something. It was singing and it was coming from the tram station/bar. And unfortunately for them, they recognized it too well.  
"Oh great! I shoulda knew better than to leave a couple of toons, including a loud one, alone for a couple of hours or so!" groaned Mario as he recognized the singing voice to belonging to Loud.  
Mario and Peach rush over to the tram station/bar as they got to get Loud before he is found out by the authorities. But as they do, they are unaware of a pipe near them where a couple of familiar Koopa Kids are peeking out of.  
"Ha ha ha ha! I knew following fat boy after we Koopafied him would lead us to the loud kid!" laughed Larry eagerly.  
"Get d...the boss." said Wendy as she is correcting herself even with her brothers while smirking evilly.

Author's note  
Oh no! Looks like the Koopa Kids has found out where Loud is hiding at. It's time for a battle while Mario and Loud tried to escape from B.K. and his goons.

Sorry that I have to refuse your choice of head transformation, Phillip Clark. It was heads, SquirrelyJay's suggestion or tails, your suggestion. Heads won. But I will try to use the other suggestion for the next chapter though.

Anyway, time to go. Until next time, read, review, and suggest!


	8. Chapter 7: Escape from the Tram Station

Author's note  
No problem, Anonymous But Interested. All is forgiven.

I am being open-minded, Movie-Brat. I am trying to accept the con crit but it is hard to do so from you two. Look, if you want me to accept your comments, fine. But at least do it in a way I understand.

Now then, onto the next chapter.

**Chapter 7: Escape from the Tram Station**

As Mario and Peach arrives inside the bar, their worst fears are confirmed. The couples are laughing as, what do you know, Loud himself is on the bar singing and entertaining the crowd, including Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie who were supposed to keep an eye on Loud! A record plays as Loud sings.

Loud: _**'...Oh, Loud is my name,  
And laughter is my game!  
Come on, cowpoke,  
It's just a joke!  
Don't sit there on your brain!  
**_**  
**As the whole bar but Mario and Peach laughs happily, Loud stops singing as he said to Seifer, "Hey, who did your clothes? Marty McFly?"  
While Seifer woulda been annoyed, he just laughs along with the crowd as the boy continues the song.

_**'My buddy's Mario as you can see.  
A sourpuss you'll see  
But when I'm done  
He'll need no gun  
Cause a joker he will be.**_

_**C, D, E,**_

As Loud say 'E', Loud spins a wig on an old man making him laugh as the latter spins around.  
**  
**_**F, G, H!  
I-I-I-I love to raise some cain  
Believe me it's no strain  
It feels so great  
To smash a plate  
And look, there is no pain.**_

Loud then grabs a plate from a pile of dishes nearby and smashes it on himself. Suddenly he is doing it again and again as he keeps saying, 'No pain.' That's because the record player that the song is being play from is repeating itself.  
"Mario!" said Peach worried that Loud will ends up breaking all the dishes.  
"Right." said Mario as enough is enough. The plumber knocks down the needle on the record player stopping the song and Loud's performance as Mario grabs the boy by the neck, dragging him off.  
"Uh oh. Looks like the show's over." yelped Sora as he and the others follow Mario and Loud as the customers laugh happily.

As the secret door opens up to allow Mario and his friends back into the area where the panic room is at, the plumber just throws Loud through the door causing the boy to scream as he landed right in a bucket near the bottom of the doors.  
"HEY! TURN ON THE LIGHTS! WHAT GIVES HERE?!" yelled Loud as he struggles to get himself freed of the bucket.  
"What are you thinking?!" yelled Mario as he and his friends walk down the stairs to the room as the secret door closes behind them. "I am going through all that trouble for you and you're practically asking the police to come here and arrest you with all that singing and dancing!!"  
"Come on, Mario. Settle down. The show was good, wasn't it?" asked Mac in disapproval.  
"Not if the main actor is a fugitive! Besides Mac, you and the others were supposed to be watching him!"  
"We were but Loud saw all those people depressed on the monitors and wanted to cheer them up." explained Kim.  
"Mario, please. I am a toon, I was made to make people laugh, I can't just leave them depressed like that, can I?" asked Loud in concern. "Boy you are just a grouch."  
"You'd see how much of a grouch I'd be when they stop laughing enough to call the cops!" yelled Mario more angrily. "I bet Seifer would sell you out for whatever person comes up with the right price!"  
"That's crazy, he won't do that." assured Frankie trying to calm her friend down.  
"Oh really? Why's that?"  
"Frankie is right." Loud said with a nod, "Laughter is practically the only weapon a toon has in his or her defense. It can be a powerful thing."  
"Well, you know what I think? I think that's a load of bull..." Mario was interrupted as the alarm in the room goes off. "What in the blazes?"  
"What is that?" Jasmine asked worried. "Kim, check out what's going on with the monitors."  
Kim did so as she shows some angles on the monitors from the bar. She yelps as the girl saw something on the monitors.  
"We got company." said Kim worried.

"Ix-nay, ix-nay!" hissed Peach under her breath as she presses a button under the counter that is sounding the alarm in the panic room. She looks worried as familiar figures came into the place. It's B.K. and the Koopa Kids.  
"I'm looking for a murderer." said B.K. evilly as he walks forward.  
Jack Spicer snap, "Look in the mirror, lizard-breath. Everybody who has already seen or even heard of the actual movie already knows it was you."  
B.K. snaps back, "Silence, smart-mouth! I'm not in the mood for these types of games! Anyway, it is a boy about..." The judge shows an imaginative height to prove his point. "...this high."  
"Look, jerk. There is no kid like that here so stop harassing my customers, okay?!" snapped Peach in annoyance.  
"Hey, it's Mama Peach!" said Morton happily making the princess groaning.  
"Hey, when did you started work here, huh Mama Peach?" asked Larry with a laugh.  
"Look, I told you, I am not your mama, so stop calling me that!" snapped Peach in annoyance.  
"Calm down, Mama Peach." chuckled B.K. making Peach pout in annoyance. "I only came here to reward, that's all."  
The judge goes over to the chalkboard as he flips it over. Getting out the chalk, B.K. then gets a chalk and writes something on the board. As everyone, including those in the panic room, watch, B.K. then wrote down the following words: Loud brat: 1 Quadrillion Dollars. Obviously, that's the reward B.K. offered for anyone who turns Loud in.  
This made Seifer whistles in amazement then he said slyly, "Hey...I've seen a kid."  
"Oh really? Where?" asked B.K. turning to Seifer with a smirk. His search is at an end!  
In the panic room, the gang gasp in shock and disbelief as Mario remark, "What do you tell ya? You're a goner, kid."  
"Oh man. I shoulda known Seifer would sell Loud out like that." groaned Sora in disbelief while Loud gulp in fear. This is it, he's a goner!  
"I repeat, where?" snapped B.K. as he got closer to Seifer.  
"Why, he's here in the bar." said Seifer. Then he smirks as the man...put an arm around empty air while he said slyly, "Say hello, Casper."  
This made the whole bar laugh and the villain to frown angrily. Seifer has obviously played a trick on him and this time, it's for the best. Back in the panic room, the gang in there cheers and laughs happily.  
"All right, yes!' laughed Danny as he and Kim kiss each other.  
"Well, what do you know? Seifer didn't sell Loud out." said Sora in amazement.  
"First time I have seen him do a noble deed like that." said Jasmine with a giggle.  
"What did I tell ya?" laughed Loud as he slaps the disbelief plumber on the back. "Laughter works."  
In the bar, B.K. growls as he gets ready to strike the one who trick him down. That is until Ludwig said, "Hey d...Boss! Look over there!"  
B.K. turns and sure enough, he sees the record player that is still turning the same record Loud sang and dance to earlier. He goes over to it, turns the player off and picks the record up to take a look at it.  
"Well, well...'Merry-Go-Round-Broke-Down'." chuckled B.K. in amusement upon seeing the title of the record, "How odd that this was a selection for a place like this, hmmm?"  
"Uh...it was a request?" asked Peach nervously as everyone else but the Koopa Kids said nothing but guilty something. Next Iggy waves his wand over the thing to check it. The thing glows red which only does that if a toon was singing and dancing to the song being play on the record. That could mean only one thing.  
"Ha ha! He's here!" laughed Iggy in triumph as B.K. in triumph tosses the record away since the Koopa Kid's wand has confirm Loud's presence in the bar. The record continues flying until it lodges itself right into Lemmy's mouth.  
This made rest of the Koopa Kids, even Wendy, laugh like mad as they point and laugh at the record in their brother's mouth. And it looks like they aren't stopping.  
"STOP THAT LAUGHING!!" roared B.K. furiously then he steal Iggy's wand away from him and uses it to blast the Kids onto the floor shutting them up. "You stupid brats! Have you forgotten what happened the last time?! Unless you stop that laughing, you are dead just like those idiot Goombas!!"  
"Hey, sorry d...Boss." said Wendy recovering as she got up from the floor. "Don't know what came over me. How about we pull this place apart? The kid should be here."  
"Oh that won't be necessary. I have ways of forcing that kid to me as well as anyone who is with him. Time to do an ancient trick I have learned but you brats are immune to."  
With that, the villain taps the bar with his cane. Mario looks puzzled as he saw what is going on from the panic room.  
"What is he up to?" asked Mario puzzled.  
"Trust me. As far as I know, the shave and a haircut trick never fails to bring a toon closer." said B.K. as he taps some more with his cane as if saying 'shave and a haircut'.  
"Geez," groaned Mario back in the panic room in disbelief. "I am not sure who's more crazier. You guys or him."  
As Mario turns back, he looks horrified as Loud, Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie are freaking out in their own way. Being toons, it is hard to response to the tapping of 'shave and a haircut'.  
"Guys, don't, stop, don't!" yelped Mario in alarm.  
"We can't, Mario. That tapping...it's too hard to ignore." said Danny frantically as if hypnotized.  
"Got to respond, got to respond, got to respond..." said Jasmine alarmed trying to resist to no prevail.  
"Man, I thought I was immune to this from the previous parodies but not this time!" groaned Sora as he and the others continue to go mad as well.  
In the bar, B.K. smirks as he taps on a nearby wall while saying slowly, "Shave...and a haircut..."  
Suddenly the floor came bursting like mad as everyone in the bar turns to see Loud and his toons friends popping out. Not taking it anymore, they got to respond.  
"Two bits!" said Loud and his friends excitedly. However B.K. chose this time to grab the kid by the throat while Roy and the Koopa Twins has Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie surrounded. They got captured!  
"Enjoy your run from the law, kid?" B.K. said evilly. "Don't worry. It will be over sooner than you think."  
"Hey d...Boss Faucet head is down there!" Morton said seeing Mario through the hole of the floor that the toons burst through in the panic room. "What shall we do with him?"  
"Bring him up here. We will deal with him after the execution."  
Morton and Ludwig jumps into the hole to seize Mario. Roy comment to Danny, Kim and Sora, "Don't bother trying to play hero here. We're watching you guys like hawks and the slightest false move could get the lot of you the same punishment for aiding and abetting. Besides, it would ruin the script."  
Mario is heard yelling as Morton and Ludwig forces the plumber out of the panic room right back into the bar. Morton laughs madly, "We gotcha this time, fatso! You're done for, history, video game history, ancient..."  
"I get it, Morton, I get it!" snapped Mario at Morton in annoyance as Ludwig throws him near Peach so he could watch the execution before the 'authorities' deal with him.  
"Bring forth the Dip!" said B.K. evilly as Wendy and Larry brings in a barrel. After stopping it near their d...Boss, the villain in question opens up the barrel making Loud yelp as he sees the Dip waiting for him to be dunk into it.  
"Hey, don't hurt Loud!" Danny snaps but he can't do a thing with the anti-ghost weapons pointing at him by some of the Koopa Kids.  
"Shut up, Ghost Boy; you're lucky we're not doing the same to you. With that Ghostly Wail of yours, you would be another prime suspect of this murder; only reason neither you nor that Angelica girl became wanted toons (at least before now, in your case) is because Loud had strong, valid reasons to kill Alex II; plus, your Wail would have damaged the body a lot more, and that Pickles girl would have killed him due to noise-induced-insanity instead." B.K. explains while smirking at Danny. "But keep messing with me, and I'll apply the sentence to you too."  
Kim is tempted to beat Bowser to a pulp, and she would probably do it without problems, as she is used to dodge lasers and other weapons so B.K.'s minions are a minor threat for her, but she's not risking Danny's life or the people at the bar.  
"Any last words before the sentence is carried out?" asked B.K. holding Loud over the Dip.  
Loud ask, "Have you considered that maybe Armington was killed by one of the people who dislike his creator Charles Roberts? After all, the man has written enough horrendous fanfics to have people want to off of his OCs."  
"Let me think...who cares?! Time to be dipped!"  
"Mario, do something." Jasmine whispered to the plumber with worry. Mario knew that the princess of Agrabah is right. He got to save Loud but how? Then he got an idea.  
"Peach, I need a drink and fast." Mario whispered to Peach.  
"Oh right. You want to drink right when an innocent toon is about to be wrongly dipped! Can't believe I thought you would change" snapped Peach angrily.  
"No, not that kind. Trust me."  
"What is he doing?" asked Frankie as Mario and Peach quietly goes over to the bar to get the drink Mario requested.  
"It better help." said Mac as he continues looking at the execution scene.  
"Come on, stop!" protested Loud as he tries to break free of the judge's hold but to no prevail. This is it, he's done for! And no one will help him this time!  
"Hey Burger King!" yelled Mario as everyone turns to him. "I think the kid deserve a last request before his execution, don't you think?"  
"If you're thinking nose plugs, then they will do fine right about now!"  
"Maybe a drink would help. How about it?" asked Mario holding up a glass of the drink he asked Peach to get for him.  
B.K. pauses, still confused as to why Mario kept calling him Burger King, then he shrugs as the judge carries Loud over to Mario while saying, "Oh why not? It will be well worth holding off the execution."  
"Well, bottoms up, kiddie."  
"Forget it, Mario. I am too young for alcohol." said Loud pushing the drink back.  
"Come on, drink it! It won't matter when you're dead already!" insisted Mario pushing the drink back towards the toon.  
"I don't want it!"  
"He said he doesn't want it," said B.K. wanting to get back to executing Loud already. If the boy didn't want the drink, why would Mario kept on insisting?  
"Oh he does, alright." said Mario sternly.  
"I do not!" snapped Loud pushing the drink back in annoyance.  
"You do so!"  
"I do not!"  
"You do so!" snapped Mario angrily.  
"I SAID I DO NOT!" snapped Loud annoyed by Mario's insistence. Why can't the plumber ever take no for an answer?!  
Mario gave a wink to the other toons. Danny and the other soon realized what their friend is up to. They have a feeling they are going to enjoy this.  
"You do not!" snapped Mario doing the Bugs Bunny trick on Loud.  
"I do so!" snapped Loud falling for it.  
"You do not!"  
"I DO SO!"  
"You do not!" exclaimed Mario almost eagerly. He is almost there. Now if Loud kept going for it...  
"LISTEN PAL, WHEN I SAY I WILL DRINK IT, I WILL DRINK IT! SO THERE!' snapped Loud as he grabs the drink and drank it all down, throwing the glass away. "THERE, THA.."  
Suddenly Loud's eyes went big while the boy himself got a lot of colors all over him. Loud shot out of B.K.'s hold and into the air all of the sudden and yells very loudly. The drink Mario gave him was extra-caffeinated soda! Almost everyone in the place cover their ears as Loud's yelling causing anything made of glass to break instantly.  
"Mac, Frankie, catch Loud before he falls into the Dip! The rest of you, help me take out the trash!" said Mario as he, Danny, Kim, Sora, and Jasmine charges towards the Koopa Kids who are getting ready to fight them.  
Iggy and Lemmy shoot fireballs at Sora but he dodges them and hits the two with his Keyblade knocking them into the toon made hole. Next Danny fires two ecto-blasts at Wendy sending her crashing into a wall, knocking her out. Ludwig fires a blast from his wand but Kim kicks him in the air right into the roof, knocking the Koopa Kid unconscious before he falls back to the floor.  
Next up, Sora uses Thunder on Larry, knocking the Koopa Kid into dreamland. Grabbing a chair, Mario smashes Morton over the head with it knocking him down. But then Roy punches Mario to the bar then charges at him, hitting him many times. The Koopa Kid gets ready to hit the plumber again but the plumber grabs a bottle from behind the counter and hits Roy over the head with it knocking him unconscious.  
By then, Loud stops yelling as the soda woears off. He is about to fall into the Dip when Mac and Frankie grabs him in time.  
"Gotcha! Whoa!" yelped Mac as he bumps into the barrel causing the thing to turn over, causing Dip to spill right onto the floor. B.K. and some of the customers move away quickly.  
"Let's get out of here!" yelled Kim as Mario, Loud, and their friends make a beeline for the nearest exist.  
"After them, you brats!" yelled B.K. angrily at the Koopa Kids who recover from the attacks Mario and his pals inflicted on them.

Mario and the toons run out of the tram station/bar as they try to escape the 'authorities'.  
"What are we going to do now, Mario?" asked Sora looking for a way to escape.  
"1, we will steal this vehicle." said Mario as he and the others headed over to the Koopa Kids' vehicle.  
"Right." said Loud with a nod.  
"2, I'm driving!"  
The gang got into the vehicle as Mario takes the driver seat. He looks around and looks worried.  
"What are you doing Mario?! Let's go, let's go!!" yelled Loud frantically.  
"How?! There are no keys!" yelled Mario in concern as he realized that the Koopa Kids took the keys before going into the tram station/bar.  
"Yo, dudes! Let me out of here! This is wrongful imprisonment!" yelled a voice from the back. There is someone locked up in the back of the vehicle, someone else that the Koopa Kids has arrested.  
Loud opens the hatch that looks into the back as he looks in yelling, "Toast? Is that you?"  
"No, it's John Leguizamo! Who do you think?! Get me out of here, Loud dude!"  
Loud nodded as he squeezes through the hatch to get into the back causing the love letter he wrote to Fifi to fall out of his pocket right onto Mario's lap in the progress. The plumber takes it and puts it in his own pocket, planning on giving it back to Loud later.  
"WE GOT A RIDE, MARIO!" yelled Loud from the back. "OPEN THE DOORS!"  
Mario and the gang ran out of the vehicle and heads to the back doors, opening them. A big 2008 Gummi Ship flies out of the back with Loud and a teenager in it landing on the ground. The teenager is a boy with blond hair and black eyes. He wore a red cap, a green shirt, dark green shorts, white socks, and white-green shoes. His name is Toast, another one of Loud's Histerians pals.  
"Dudes, all right, I'm out of there!" laughed Toast eagerly. "Man, you can't believe they locked me up for driving on a sidewalk!"  
"Come on, guys, get in!" said Loud as Mario and the others got in the Gummi Ship quickly. They have no more time to lose.  
"Dudes, all I did was wait for a customer!"  
"Like I said before, I'm driving!" Mario remarked.  
"No fair! I wanna drive!" pouted Loud crossing his arms in annoyance.  
"Hello, dudes! This is my ride and it's a Gummi Ship so I'd do the flying! Move it or lose it, dude!" snapped Toast as he drove pass a man as the group makes their escape.  
The Koopa Kids run out of the tram station/bar just in time to see the kids getting away with Toast and the Gummi Ship.  
"They spring the idiotic surfer dude! After them!" yelled Wendy angrily as she and her brothers run back into the vehicle to give chase.

In the Gummi Ship, Toast continues flying away with his friends doing their best to hang on. They yelp as magic blasts flew by, nearly getting them.  
"Guys, we got trouble!" yelled Loud as he turns back to see the Koopa Kids in pursuit in their vehicle!  
"I'd knock his block off!" snapped Larry as he fires a magic blast from his wand at the Gummi Ship only to keep missing, "Why do we always miss during these chases?!"  
"Can't this thing going any faster?!" yelled Mario as he dodges a magic blast that barely got him. The group looks and yelps as a tram pulls in front of the Gummi Ship.  
"Toast, look out for the tram, look out for the traaaammmm!" screamed Frankie holding onto Mac as the Gummi Shiop was about to collide into the tram. Luckily Toast made a quick U-Turn missing the thing barely as it flies away. The Kooopa Kids' vehicle made a quick U-Turn, however doing so cause their heads to collide into each other.  
"That was fun! Let's do that again!" laughed the Koopa twins happily making Ludwig groans due to the collision of the heads.  
As the Gummi Ship flies by an alleyway, two cops on motorcycle saw them and gave pursuit, under orders to arrest Loud and those he is with since their escape were reported from the bar.  
"Mario, Loud, there are cops in back of us!" yelled Kim in alarm as she spotted the two motorcycle cops chasing them.  
"Not for long, dudes!" said Toast as he back the Gummi Ship in reverse and flies it down another alleyway in reverse with the cops still in pursuit. "See? They're right in front of us!"  
"You're no help! I'd take the wheel!" snapped Loud as he tries to seize the wheel some Toast struggling with his friend. Soon the Gummi Ship goes spinning around for a while until it stops. They are flying normally but the cops are still behind them.  
"Terrific! Those guys are still on our tail!" yelled Jasmine in concern. This doesn't look good, not at all.  
"Of course, I do! I am not a f..." Mario then looks ahead and saw something up ahead that made him yelled, "TOAST!"  
Soon the others saw what Mario is seeing: the Koopa Kids' vehicle is ahead and coming right at them! They scream in horror as it looks like they are about to make a big collision.  
"Quick, pull the lever!" Toast yells.  
"What lever?" Loud asks. "I DON'T SEE IT! I DON'T SEE IT! I DON'T SEE IT!"  
Then a sign appears, pointing at a lever, reading, 'This lever, stupid, and shut up!' in big red letters.  
"Geez, what a grouch." groaned Loud as he reach for the referred lever.  
"I'm going to ram them!" laughed Roy madly as he is about to collide the vehicle into the Gummi Ship.  
"Didn't Biff Tannen say that?" asked Morton confused.  
Suddenly just before the vehicle would hit the Gummi Ship, it suddenly flew up high very fast dodging them and going over the vehicle much tot he shock of the Koopa Kids.  
"Hang on, everyone!" yelled Sora as the others hang on quickly.  
The Koopa Kids look out the window in time to see the motorcycle cops about to collide into them. They scream as they did a cartoon freak-out as they collide right into them making a big crash. The cops and the Koopa Kids are okay, but both motorcycles and vehicle are a wreck. The vehicle's airbag popped out ironically.  
"Next time, I'd drive." groaned Ludwig in somewhat pain.

Soon the Gummi Ship continues flying away from the chase and away from danger, the gang in it cheering.  
"All right! We did it!" laughed Kim hugging Danny.  
"Yeah, looks like we got away from that one." said Mac in agreement.  
"Not yet. We got to find another place to hide until we think up a new plan." said Mario in concern. "Somewhere where they won't find us so easily..."  
"Well, if it's a hard place to find fugitives you want, I got just the place." said Kim with a grin.  
"All right, just tell me where to go, babe! And if you need a babe, stick out your thumb! Awesome!" laughed Toast as he flies the Gummi Ship away to whatever place Kim has in mind.

Author's note  
All right, the good guys have escaped for now, but where are they going to hide? In the next chapter, Mario opens up to Loud revealing why he hated toons so much and how Luigi was killed. Where to from here? You have to find out. Read, review, and suggest!

The remark Mario made before he and the toons try to hijack the Koopa Kids' vehicle (to no success) is a reference to the live-action Mario Bros. film, in which John Leguizamo, as mentioned by Toast, played Mario's brother Luigi.

The remark about Biff saying what Roy just said is a reference to _Back to the Future_. Surprisingly, Robert Zemeckis, who directed the actual Roger Rabbit film, also directed Back to the Future. Wise Guy, the leader weasel in Roger Rabbit, said this line in the actual film.

No offense Charles to the suggestion that badmouth ya. It was just a suggestion.


	9. Chapter 8: The Story of Luigi's Death

Author's note  
No problem Anonymous But Interested, it's good. Nice sure if I recall that I got your PM, terranova210486. Anyway, airnaruto45, the Sweetie one I could use but I'm sticking to Bugs and Mickey to reprise their roles in this parody. Now then onto the next chapter.

**Chapter 8: The Story of Luigi's Death**

"I'd get you once and for all, Dib!!" roared Zim as he fires blasts at his enemy. But some of his shots not only miss, but they cause a support holding a lot of stuff nearby to break and for the said stuff to fall right on Zim, knocking the Irken on the ground hard.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Oh man, this is so great! Did you see that?" Loud laugh in his seat as is the audience below him. He and his friends have managed to hide in the safest place Kim has picked out for them to hide: in a movie theater. They are currently in the top balcony, hiding from sight.  
"Oh yes. No one takes a hit like Zim, no way." giggled Mac as he shares his drink with Kim.  
"Hey thanks for letting us stay here despite the fact that doing so means helping a fugitive." Kim said to the movie owner who managed to bring them a few snacks and drinks.  
"It was my pleasure, after you stopped Dr. Drakken and Shego from using the theater to make their evil monsters." said the owner happily. "Besides, I know Loud would never kill anyone, let alone someone who is loving his girlfriend so consider that a pleasure to him as well."  
As the owner left, Danny smiles as he puts his arm around Kim while saying, "How many people owe you favors just because you help them?"  
"A zillion, who's counting?" giggled Kim as she gave some candy to her boyfriend while she and the others continue watching the short on the big screen.  
"This is great, awesome! The best ever! HA HA HA!" laughed Loud happily. Suddenly an annoyed Mario grabs Loud by the throat and pulls him into the row the plumber himself is in. "OUCH! HEY!"  
"Shut up! Are you crazy?!" snapped Mario angrily. "We are supposed to be hiding and yet you are going to give yourself away again! Don't you have any sense in that kid head of yours?!"  
"Oh come on, lighten up, Mario. No one else notices that we're up here. They will just think us as part of the audience." assured Mac with a frown.  
"Geez whiz, Mario. What is with you? So far you aren't even laughing at all during this cartoon. Is there nothing at all that can get through your grouchy mood?" Loud say. The boy made a funny face that Mario didn't respond to. "See? What gives anyway? I heard you were one of the nicest and greatest guys Toon Town ever heard of. What happen that made you just a grouch?"  
"Forget it. I don't want to talk about it." said Mario with a sigh.  
"Mario, I think you should tell him." said Jasmine concerned.  
"Right. If you keep it up inside too long, it will end up haunting you for the rest of your life." agreed Danny. "At least if you open up, we may be able to help you. We know what happen but Loud doesn't."  
Mario sighs. Those who do know the true reason why Mario is a grouch today are right. Loud deserves to know what happen that day.  
"Very well. You want to know? A toon killed my brother Luigi." said Mario sadly.  
"A toon?! No!" gasped Loud in shock and disbelief upon hearing that. He couldn't believe he himself would hear of just a thing! A toon, committing murder?  
"It's true. Luigi and I were running a plumber and detective business back then. We enjoy doing the cases for Toon Town, always believe that it was a barrel of laughs. Anyway, Luigi and I got word that some monster has robbed the first national bank of Toon Town, no one knows who it was. We track the guy down as far as Boo's Mansion. We got in ready for anything but the monster was ready for us and ambush us with a flame blast from above. I managed to survived and woke up in the hospital a while later. Luigi...he didn't make it. All I could remember of that monster who killed him before I went unconscious was him standing over me making that sinister laugh, those huge horns, and that black spell of his."  
"Did...did they ever catch him?" asked Loud still shocked that a fellow toon is responsible for the death of his new friend's brother.  
"No, he disappeared into Toon Town and I never saw him again. I have the police going after him but they couldn't find him. They then gave up two weeks later. After that, I began hating all toons, I mean if one toon could kill someone I care for, what's to say about the others?" Mario sighs before he continues. "I'm-a not the only one whose life have-a been changed after this tragedy. Daisy, who is-a Luigi's wife, or should-a I say Luigi's widow, was very sad. She even-a have a depression which lasted so many-a weeks. Anyway, after Luigi's death, I hit the bottle and been there ever since. I won't lie to you kid, I used to love toons but that monster went and destroy that love forever."  
"Oh man! No wonder you hated me!" cried Loud sadly. "I mean if a toon killed my brother, if I ever have one, I'd hate myself too!"  
"Loud, come on. I don't hate you."  
"Yes you do! Why else did you grab my throat each time?!"  
Mario sighs. Loud was right about the throat grabbing part. The plumber felt bad about the times he did so he said, "Look, come on. I'm sorry I grabbed your throat, okay?"  
"Really?" asked Loud hopefully.  
"Right. You got it."  
"See, Loud? Mario is a nice guy. It just takes a while for his real self to come out, you know." Sora said with a grin as Loud smiles at Mario due to the apology.  
"Mario, listen, you can't hate all toons just because of what one did." said Jasmine in concern. "Not all toons are evil. Sure, some would want to kill people now and then, but there are still the good kind."  
"Right you got to learn to let go of the past and continue on to the future. Otherwise, that creep who killed Luigi will win knowing that you will continue hating toons for all time." Frankie said in agreement.  
Mario pauses as he thought about what Jasmine and Frankie has said. He then grinned while saying, "You're right. I refuse to let that creep get the best of me! From now on, you'll be seeing a new Mario."  
"That's good to hear." Kim said with a smile. It's nice to see the old Mario back. Though all of him has return as she can tell, but Mario is getting there.  
"Hey look! Something is coming on, another cartoon??" Loud ask eagerly as he ran up to the balcony railing. However the boy frowns as he sat down scowling, "Oh, what a gyp! Just the news. I hate the news."  
Just then Mario looks up and sees a familiar woman coming up and sitting next to him.  
"Hey Peach. Glad to see you're safe. Did you get my stuff?" Mario asked. The plumber made a private phone call to Peach a while ago asking her to stop by his place and get everything. Mario has a feeling he will be the run with Loud and the others for a while.  
"Yes, they are in transport outside. I would have got here earlier but I have to lose the Koopa Kids." said Peach who frowns. "I don't know if they're trying to see if I could lead them to you or if they want to kidnap me so I can be 'Mama Peach'. Either way ticks me off!"  
Mario and Peach pauses as they continue looking at the news that is playing while Loud and the others continue watching it looking bored. The plumber and the princess haven't been together for quite some time so it's kinda an awkward moment.  
"Listen...about what happened...sorry." said Mario to Peach referring to what happened at the tram station/bar earlier today.  
"Forget it, that was a dead end job anyway." scoffed Peach in annoyance. "Besides, a princess can't spend an eternity there. I want to be somewhere where I can relax and be free, with someone who can care for me."  
"Well, if you're looking for someone, you should go out and find yourself a nice man."  
"But...I already have a nice man..."  
Mario and Peach blush then they lean forward to each other as if about to kiss for the first time since their break up. However before their lips connect all the way, they hear some happy sighs making them turn. Loud and the couples are looking at them with smiles on their facts.  
"Oh, don't mind us. Just go ahead and kiss. We don't mind." said Loud with a grin.  
"Aww geez, guys. Never heard of privacy, huh?" asked Mario with a sigh.  
"Any romance is never private, Mario." chuckled Danny as Kim nodded with a smile.  
"Come on, you better get going." Peach said in concern. She is right. There's a possibility that someone may suspect Mario, Loud, and the others to be in the movie theater so they can't stay in one place for long. The group got up from their seats and headed to the exit.  
"Geez, now I'm glad Luigi is not alive to see me running off like he usually did when he turns into a coward." said Mario with a groan, recalling how many scaredy cat times he saw his brother go through.  
"Not really. It's not so bad once you get used to it." said Loud with a shrug.  
"So what now, Mario?" asked Sora.  
"I don't know. I don't have anymore leads." said Mario with a sigh as he is almost to the exit. "I think Lex is connected in all this but what?"  
Just then, the news soon changed to show a man talking on screen saying, "And in other news, the Subspace Enterprises is at it again. Not only did they have a hold on the tram station/bar in Humanville but they also have the venerated Luthor Cartoons which was in financial trouble recently."  
Mario's eyes widen upon hearing that and turn to see the news as it shows Lex making a deal with Subspace Enterprises bankers and executives.  
"Of course! That's the connection!" said Mario in triumph.  
"What do you mean?" asked Mac as he and the others came back puzzled.  
"Didn't you hear? Lex's business is in financial trouble! He does have a connection. I think it's time I had a word with Lex himself. Loud, you're with me."  
"Right. Sure." said Loud with a nod.  
"Peach, do you got the go-cart from my office?" Mario asked the princess hopefully.  
"You told me to get everything, I did," said Peach with a nod.  
"Good. I'm going to need it. Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, Frankie, while I go to Lex's studios to interrogate him, I want you to do your best to evacuate Toon Town just in case."  
"But why? Shouldn't we come with you?" Sora asked worried.  
"It would allow you guys to play an important role even though you can't help me much in the final showdown without ruining the script. Besides, there is a certain upcoming scene that wouldn't look quite right if I had somebody with me who can fly." explained Mario.  
"He's right." said Jasmine with a nod. "Okay, we'd do it. But Mario...be careful."  
"I will, hopefully. Come on, Loud." Mario said as he and Loud heads out on what is hopefully to the next lead to this whole mystery.

Author's note  
Lex's connection to all this is reveal and Mario is going to interrogate him. But someone is out to silence the movie mogul which takes Mario back to the place he avoided for so long (except for the deleted scene chapter): Toon Town. What will he find there? Isn't it obvious? Read, review, and suggest!

People helping Kim out just because she helped them out in the first place are somewhat a running gag in her series.

Boo's Mansion is a place that can be found in _Paper Mario_.


	10. Chapter 9: Chase Into Toon Town

Author's note  
About my choice for Bugs and Mickey to reprise their roles, I thought Essteka suggested that in one of the reviews the author has made (see the Chapter 3 one). Oh well, at least I got some new suggestions out of them, right?

**Chapter 9: Chase Into Toon Town**

It was nine o'clock at night as Mario pulls into the parking lot of Luther Cartoons in the vehicle he asked Peach to pick up for him: a red kart from his racing days. It started out to be your usual go kart but was adjusted so people can assist the driver in the races by hanging on the back. Loud was in the back of the thing hanging on as they stop.  
"Oh look, no one's home." said Loud nervously as he and Mario got out/off of the go-kart. "Maybe we should go."  
"Come on. Don't coward out on me now, kid. Are you scared?" taunted Mario as he smirks at the boy.  
"I am not scared. It's just...I am concerned. I mean, I was in this the moment you decided to come here to talk to Lex. But that change the moment you told him you have Alex II's will but I know you don't. He will not like it when he finds out that he was fooled."  
"Trust me, I handle a lot worst than your usual Superman villain. Now wait out here."  
"Hey what gives? I thought we were pals now since we have our heart to heart talk." said Loud with a frown. "What, you decided to hate toons again?"  
"No, I mean cover my back. I'd give the signal and you'd get the drop on him. If you see or hear anything suspicious, honk the kart horn, got it?" requested Mario.  
"Oh right. I get it. I know what you mean now. Right, cool!"  
Loud nod as he stays near the kart while Mario heads up to Lex's office. As the plumber does so, the boy shadow box a little. He is so excited. Loud is going to be clear of the murder charge and everything will be back to normal, right?  
"I'd have my eyes peeled and dukes ready for anything!" said Loud eagerly. However, what Loud didn't know is that a metal object appears right behind him above his head. "Heck, no one gets the drop on Loud Kiddington!"  
The metal object, which is actually a frying pan, hits Loud on the head knocking the boy unconscious as he fell to the ground. Whoever attacked Loud then grabs the boy and dragged him away.

In his office, Lex took a drink as he looks out his window nervously. He was waiting for Mario obviously since the plumber claims to have Alex II's will with him. He just hopes things go right today especially since Lex is wearing his neck tie for his occasion. However, as Lex continues looking, he is unaware that a secret door opens up allowing someone to sneak in. The movie mogul didn't notice his secret visitor...that is until that visitor taps him on the shoulder causing Lex to scream as he turns around making him come face to face with a smirking Mario.  
"It's-a me, Mario." chuckled Mario with a grin.  
"Mario, what are you trying to do, speed my cancer that I got by the long-term exposure to the Kryptonite Shard up a lot?!" yelled Lex breathing in and out in alarm.  
"Well, in my opinion, Lex, you're the cancer."  
"Stop with the joking, plumber. You got the will, right?"  
"Got it on me," Mario said with a grin as he pulls out a piece of paper. "But before I give you the will, do you have the way? In my business, I don't come cheap, you know?"  
"Ha! You must be crazy coming in here by yourself since you talk to me in that matter!" snapped Lex narrowing his eyes.  
"Oh, I am not by myself. Not by a long shot."

Loud groans as he is thrown into the trunk of a Gummi Ship that soon closes, locking the boy in. The attacker puts the frying pain in her handbag and looks up at the window of Lex's office. Fifi narrows her eyes. She knew what she gotta do now.

"Fine. Okay, fatso, how much?" asked Lex in annoyance. He has a feeling that Mario will be asking a lot for the will.  
"Let's see...since the last job I did for ya was 10 thousand dollars, this new offer will be doubled. Let's say...twenty thousand?" asked Mario with a smirk.  
"I will see that will now."  
"Didn't I show ya that I got it?"  
"Give the will to me now!!" roared Lex as he grabs the paper from the plumber. Finally, all his waiting is pay off. As the movie mogul opens the paper to read it, he is unaware that Mario pressed a button on his belt causing some sort of powerful water cannon which is toted like a backpack to appear right on his back. Lex looks confused as he reads the paper then exclaims, "What kind of joke is this?! This is a love letter!" The villain stuffs Loud's love letter, which is obviously what he read, in Mario's belt angrily. "What are you trying to do?!"  
"This!" exclaimed Mario as he activates the water cannon none other than the water-squirting accessory from his adventure on Isle Delfino FLUDD causing water to squirt on the movie mogul causing Lex to scream. As the Superman villain tried to recover, Mario chose this time to punch Lex in the face, knocking him to the floor.  
"It's great to be working with you again, Mario." FLUDD said in its usual computer type voice.  
"Same to you. Okay, on your feet, Lex!" snapped Mario as he forces Lex back to his feet.  
"What? What are you going to do to me, Mario?" asked Lex worried, not liking the look on the plumber's face.  
"I am going to listen to you talking about the involvement with Subspace Enterprises. It involves greed, sex, and murder, but mostly murder. Trust me, anything I don't approve, will be cut out."  
Luthor snap, "You're bluffing. You hero types generally don't resort to lethal measures."  
Mario retort, "Do I LOOK LIKE Superman, or even Batman for that matter, to you?"  
Lex point out, "Well, everybody called you SUPER Mario, don't they?"  
"Just start talking, baldy!"  
"Look, I may commit crimes in the past, but this time I am not a murderer, just a cartoon maker, honest!"  
"Well, since you committed crimes, murder has to be a hobby. Too bad you didn't bring your clip on tie tonight!" snapped Mario as he grabs Lex by the neck tie and forces the movie mogul over to a machine used for editing. The plumber stuffs the villain's tie in there, activating the machine pulling Lex's face closer to being choked to death before shutting the thing off.  
"Please, stop! Look, the truth is because of financial troubles due to the fact that I had to pay lots of taxes and damages for crimes in the past, my studios were threatened was being closed! I soon heard of Subspace Enterprises and offer to merge with them. The problem is though Subspace refused to buy my property unless I get Alex II to sell me Toon Town. The LFA squirrel hybrid refuse so I figured on the best plan to forced him to do so. I found out about him hanging out with Fifi before you came for the job the other day and planned to use the pictures you took of him and Fifi to blackmail in him hopes to get Alex II to sell! It's blackmail, honest!" Lex explains frantically.  
"Oh really? What kind of idiot do you take me for?"  
"It's the truth! I may hate some superheroes especially Superman but I have hung around them and toons all my life and would never see them destroyed!"  
"Destroyed? What do you mean?" asked FLUDD puzzled. Unknown to it or Mario, something came out of the shadows taking a gun out.  
"I...I can't!" said Lex worried unaware that a gun is locking in on him right now. "Do you know what would happened if I do talk??"  
"You know what would happened if you do?!" snapped Mario as he turns the machine back on causing Lex to choke some more before the plumber turns the machine off again.  
"Okay, okay! I'll talk! Unless Alex II's will shows up by midnight tonight, Toon Town will be..."  
Mario then spotted a reflection of a gun in one of the pictures in the wall. Suddenly the gun fires on Lex making the villain cry out in pain. The plumber and FLUDD ducks behind the soda as the gun firing continued. Soon it stops allowing Mario and FLUDD to come out.  
"Looks like Lex won't be talking anytime soon." FLUDD said in concern. It is right as Lex is now hanging from the editing machine by his tie, dead with three bullet holes in his back.  
Mario knew that someone wanted to silence Lex so he rushes over to a window and looks out it. Sure enough, he spotted a familiar skunk making a run for it.  
"Fifi..." said Mario with a frown as he runs to the door suspecting whose Lex's killer is. This mystery is getting more mysterious than ever now.

As Mario runs out of the building, he and FLUDD came out just in time to see Fifi's Gummi Ship flying off.  
"Loud!" yelled Mario looking around but to his dismay, his loud friend is nowhere in sight.  
"Looks like he disappear or run off." said FLUDD noticing Loud's absence as well.  
"We will look for him later. We got to go after that skunk!"  
Mario got in his red kart and begins chasing Fifi's Gummi Ship through town. The chase continues as it goes up to a familiar tunnel. Spotting a sign, Mario looks surprised as he brings his red kart to a complete stop. The tunnel leads to Toon Town, a place he avoided for so long, his being forced back there by the Koopa Kids don't count.  
"Mario, what's wrong?" FLUDD asked as Fifi's Gummi Ship continues flying into the tunnel, disappearing into it.  
"That tunnel leads to Toon Town." said Mario worried. "I haven't been there for years, except for that recent awkward moment with the Koopa Kids."  
"So what's stopping you? The suspect is getting away. You should go after her."  
"I don't know...what if I run into that same toon that killed Luigi?"  
"Mario, you got to put what happened behind you and go back to Toon Town sooner or later. You must believe in yourself. Your brother, were he still alive, would believe in you too. He would want you to return to Toon Town. And who knows? If you do run into his killer, then Luigi would want you to get that guy for him. He is always with you." FLUDD explains to Mario gently.  
The plumber pauses then nodded as he said, "You are right. Luigi would know what's best even though he is scared at times. It's time to put the past behind me and face the future!"  
With that Mario got out of his red kart and takes out some items he has stored in a secret compartment in the back. The plumber smiles as he finds his trademark suits and powers waiting for him in a suitcase. The Hammer Bros. Suit, the Frog Suit, the Super Leaf, the Cape Feather, the Fire Flower, the Metal box, etc. All of them are waiting for him as if waiting for a lost friend.  
Mario chuckles as he gets a beer bottle out and opens it. Before he takes a drink however, the plumber pauses then realizes something. Alcohol is part of his problem that started along with his hatred of toons. If Mario wants to make a new start, he must get rid of his problem, IM his hatred of toons and him drinking.  
With that, Mario pours the whole thing out of the bottle then puts on his Hammer Bros. Suit. The plumber then throws the bottle into the air and tosses one hammer at it, breaking it instantly.  
"Ha ha! I still got it!" laughed Mario as he takes the Hammer Bros. Suit off, puts his suitcase away, got back in the red kart and droves down the tunnel.

The tunnel appears to be long and dark but Mario continues driving his red kart down it anyway. As the kart approaches the end, Mario and FLUDD see a pair of red curtains up ahead.  
"Toon Town is up ahead." announced FLUDD. As the kart gets closer, the red curtains lifted up as Mario renters the crazy town of Toon Town. It is daytime (even though it's nighttime now oddly) as a bunch of lights shine nearly blinding Mario. A lot of toons appear as they begin to sing.

Toons: _**'Smile, Darn ya smile,  
You know that your world  
is a great world after all...'**_

Mario looks around as the toons have their fun while greeting the plumber and FLUDD.  
"It's time to be back here again, isn't it?" said FLUDD as Mario smiles a bit.

_**'Smile, Darn ya smile,  
And right away  
Watch Lady Luck  
Pay you a call  
Things are never black  
As they are painted...**_

As Mario continues looking, he spotted three little girls flying around him smiling at the plumber and FLUDD.  
"Hi Mario! Bye Mario!" said the Powerpuff Girls Z happily as they leave.  
"Hi Mario!" said Bubbles Z giggling at the plumber who watch her in amusement.  
"Bye Mario!" said the Powerpuff Girls Z as they fly behind him.  
Mario watched the girls leave feeling happy. However, this means he wasn't watching where he was going as the plumber crashed hard into something.  
"Watch out for that pole." warned FLUDD too late as the plumber got up from the kart that crashed into a telephone pole shaken.  
"Thanks." groaned Mario as he looks around. He is officially back in Toon Town. There is a lot of chaos happening all over the place. He is surprised that B.K.'s law even existed as well as the fact that Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac, and Frankie haven't evacuated the town yet.  
"Well, maybe while they're doing that, I'd go look for the culprit." said Mario looking around trying to find traces of Fifi. He smirks while spotting the Gummi Ship the skunk was flying nearby and peeks right into the thing via an open window. When he couldn't find any traces of the skunk, he hits his head bringing it out, resulting in toon birds appearing over him flying and whistling like what happen when someone's, toon or human, head got hit. The plumber tries to shoo them away, hitting one while he snapped, "Get out of here!"  
"I believe we found our culprit." FLUDD announced. "Look up."  
Mario did and sure enough he spotted a silhouette of a familiar skunk in a window on the top floor of the building. He grins. The plumber got her now.

Mario and FLUDD go inside the tall building and press the elevator button summoning the elevator. He waited a bit then jumps as the elevator hits the ground so hard that the whole building shakes. The doors open as Mario takes a look at the elevator man. It is a male beagle that had white fur, a black spot on his back, black ears, black beady eyes, and he was wearing a stylish Italian black collar studded with gold. His name is Snoopy.  
"Where to," Snoopy asked Mario with a bark.  
"Top floor and make it snappy." said Mario as he steps into the elevator, then screams as he fell down two feet to the floor hard.  
"Watch your step."  
"Top floor, quickly." said FLUDD with insistence as Mario got back up.  
"Okay, hang on." instructed Snoopy as he closes the elevator doors and pull the lever. Suddenly the elevator went up very fast causing the plumber to go screaming as he fell right to the ceiling hard. Soon the 'ride' came to a complete stop at the floor Mario wanted to go to causing the plumber to pop off from the ceiling a little, "Your floor."  
The elevator doors open as the plumber fell out of the thing. As he looks up, Snoopy peek his head out a bit as he said, "Enjoy your time on this floor!"  
With that, the elevator doors close again as the thing with Snoopy shot back down. Mario sighs as he got back up recovering from the wild ride. Well, at least he got to his floor so it's time to find the skunk.  
Mario walks down the corridor, listening to any suspicious noise. Then, he hears someone speaking French. The plumber-detective smirks and kicks open one door next to him, finding...  
Pepe Le Pew talking on the phone.  
"What's the meaning of this, Monsieur?" Pepe snaps at Mario.  
"Uh...right species, wrong subject. Sorry." Mario grins in embarrassment and closes the door. The plumber goes back to walk down the corridor and, again, hears French speaking. Mario kicks open another door and finds...  
Chuckie Finster, seating next to Angelica, doing some sweet love-talking in French.  
"Uh...eh...since when do you speak French?" Mario blushes in embarrassment.  
"Since I started studying it to be romantic with my girl," Chuckie frowns at Mario while Angelica stands up and pushes the plumber out of the room.  
"AND STAY OUT!" Angelica slams the door on Mario's face. The plumber shakes his head and moves next to the door a moment later, hearing some kissing and sweet-talking.  
"Wonder if Peach would like me learning French." Mario shrugs and goes back to work. "The good thing about these mistakes is that the third is always the right one."  
Mario comes up to door 20-Z. Not wanting to make another mistake, the plumber looks through the keyhole this time. He grins as he spotted a familiar skunk silhouette in there.  
"Now I got you." said Mario with a grin as the plumber takes out a key, like the one of many keys he and his friends back in the world of Subcon usually try to steal from the Phantos. Always good to keep one handy. Mario unlocks the door with it and opens the door yelling, "I got you now!"  
The skunk turns around...however it isn't the one Mario is looking for! It's a very ugly hag of a skunk!  
"A man!" said the ugly skunk anxiously. The creature runs at Mario trying to kiss him.  
"Run away!" screamed FLUDD in alarm as Mario quickly slams the door on the ugly skunk, causing her lips to impale the door. Mario runs away down the hall just as the ugly skunk knocks the door right down.  
"Come to me, lover! Hee hee!" giggled the ugly skunk as she chases after the frightened Mario and FLUDD.  
Mario, finding a door, opens it and goes through it, not noticing a 'Out of Service sign' on the handle of the thing.

Mario sighs as he stood in the bathroom. At least he escaped that ugly skunk. Just then, the plumber felt something wrong. For some reason, it's very cold in this room and he seems to be walking on air. Mario slowly looks around as he realized something: there is no bathroom! Looking down, Mario realizes that there is no floor either!  
"Mama mia!" screamed Mario in horror as he falls down screaming heading down 20 stories high. The plumber is going to be squat pizza unless he finds a way to save himself, but how?  
Mario quickly activated FLUDD's flying function causing the plumber to fly around a bit. It looks like Mario is safe...until FLUDD stops squirting water and at a very bad time.  
"Out of water." said FLUDD sheepishly as Mario fell down once more.  
Luckily, Mario has saved himself via flagpole...by landing on his nuts and bolts. The plumber groans before he turns over and grabs the pole to prevent himself from falling further. At leas he's saved. That is until he looks up to see that there's a bird nest on the pole which is occupied by a bird right now. It is a female blue eyed bird with pink feathers. She only wears a bow on her head. Her name is Sweetie Pie.  
"Oooh, piggies!" said Sweetie happily as she looks at Mario's fingers keeping him from falling while going to them.  
"Oh hey Sweetie." said Mario sheepishly.  
"Wanna see a new game my teacher Tweety taught me? This little piggy went to the market," said Sweetie as she lifts up one of the plumber's fingers, much to the plumber's horror.  
"Sweetie, wait!"  
"This little piggy stayed home," continued Sweetie lifting up another one of the fingers making Mario one step closer to falling.  
"Sweetie, don't!" yelped FLUDD in concern, knowing what's going to happen.  
Ignoring Mario and FLUDD, Sweetie continues lifting the plumber's fingers as she said, "This little piggy had roast beef."  
"Sweetie!" screamed Mario and FLUDD at once.  
"And this little piggy had..." Sweetie ended up lifting up the last of Mario's fingers causing the flagpole to shake a bit as the plumber ends up falling again. "Oops. No more piggies."

Mario screams as he continues falling. It's looks like this is the end of the plumber...until he sees two toons appearing next to him with parachutes on their back. One of them is a three-foot tall mouse humanoid with big black ears, a black nose, a red short sleeved zipped-up jacket with black short sleeves, white gloves, red cargo shorts, and big yellow and black shoes. His name was Mickey Mouse  
The other toon is a certain 'wasically wabbit' wearing a white jersey with a Looney Tunes symbol and the words 'Tune Squad' on it, and white shorts. His name is Bugs Bunny.  
Chewing on a carrot, Bugs smirks at Mario while saying, "Eh, what's up, Doc? Isn't it dangerous jumping without a parachute? What are you? Crazy?"  
"I know, I know." groaned Mario with a sigh.  
"He got a point. You could get killed, ha ha!" said Mickey with his usual trademark laugh.  
"Listen, can you guys own me a spare?"  
"Geez, I don't have one, but Bugs does."  
"Really? Hey rabbit, do you mind..." Mario asked turning to the rabbit hopefully.  
"Maybe. I should warn you. You don't want it." said Bugs slyly to the plumber.  
"Please, give me to me! Anything is better than shattering to pieces upon landing."  
"Gosh, Bugs. Better let him have it." said Mickey.  
"Okay, whatever he say. Here's the spare." said Bugs as he hands over a bag that has the word 'Spare' on it which Mario takes.  
"Thanks, thanks a lot!" said Mario.  
"Wait, Mario, I don't think..." FLUDD said as he realized what is about to happen.  
Mario however pulls the release word on the bag very fast, opening the thing very fast. But to the plumber's shock, it is a spare alright...a spare tire!  
"Mama mia! AHHHHHHH!" screamed Mario as he continues falling downward with the tire very fast once more.  
"Geez, what a poor guy," said Mickey in pity as he watches Mario while the plumber continues to fall.  
"Yep. Ain't I a stinker?" Bugs asked arching his eyebrows eagerly. The rabbit then ask, "Did you ever have that creepy deja vu feeling?"  
Mickey replies, "Hey, we just had a very similar cameo in the actual movie and the author couldn't think of logical substitutes for us until it was too late and nobody else could either."

Mario is almost to the ground level as he continues falling. The good news is that the spare tire he got from Bugs landed before he did so the plumber uses it as a trampoline causing Mario to bounce up high saving him. The bad news is that Mario fell right into the waiting arms of the waiting ugly skunk who got to the bottom first!  
"Oh wow!" laughed the ugly skunk as she kisses Mario much to the plumber's disgust. Mario jumps out of her arms and landed right on the road.  
"Ugh! Disgusting!" exclaimed Mario in disgust. He looks up and sees the ugly skunk going at him lovingly again!  
"Come to me!!"  
Thinking quickly, Mario pulls out a warp whistle which he usually uses to go to the other worlds and blows into it. As the trademark tornado appears, the plumber jump out of the way causing the thing to grabs the ugly skunk carrying her away to who knows where. The skunk screams as she disappears for good (at least in this story) with the tornado taking her away.  
"Heh, dumb ugly toons." said Mario in triumph. Just then the plumber hears a noise causing him to turn just in time to see a figure going into a nearby alleyway. Getting his Fire Flower out, the plumber turned into Fire Mario as he enters the alleyway looking for Fifi.  
The plumber looks around. The whole place, even in a wacky place of Toon Town, looks dark and gloomy. As Mario went down some more, the plumber suddenly sneezes.  
"Gesundheit!" exclaimed Mario's shadow.  
"Thanks." Mario said with a nod, then he looks confused a bit. Did his shadow just said 'gesundheit'? But then the plumber just shrugs it off. What else can you expect in Toon Town?  
"Hold it, Mario!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Slowly, Mario turns around as he sees Fifi was behind him holding a gun in a paw.  
"Geez, figures that the day comes that I get it in Toon Town."  
Unknown to Mario however, a big shadow of a figure appear behind him getting a gun out. The figure aims the gun carefully about to open fire on Mario's head...

Author's note  
Oh no! Mario is about to be gun down by the mysterious figure but who it is? Next time, we find out who really killed Lex Luthor and Alexander Armington II, but why? Read, review, and suggest!

Lex's comment about the cancer he got due to his exposure to the Kryptonite Shard is what he got in the Justice League cartoons.

Mickey is wearing his Kingdom Hearts outfit while Bugs is wearing his Tune Squad uniform from _Space Jam_.

Try to guess the Mario references in here.


	11. Chapter 10: Alex II's Real Killer

Author's note  
To be perfectly honest, Anonymous, I am not sure if I could parody the classic comic book stories. I haven't thought of that. I'd get back to you on that one.

You know what's funny, Terranova210486? I have the same idea of using Jake as Sully and Kimi as Boo, only Danny is Mikey in my parody of _Monsters, Inc._ Whoever Danny's love interest in this parody is yet to be determined.

To answer the last question first, airnaruto45, it means Lightning Force Agency. It's an organization founded in Charles Roberts's stories and some more. As for the first one, only I and/or the suggestions will decide.

And now, the real killer of Alex II is revealed...right now!

**Chapter 10: Alex II's Real Killer**

"Look out!" yelled Fifi as she opens fire. Mario was alarmed as he ducks just as the bullet going over his head. It instead hits the figure behind him causing him to drop his gun with a yelp.  
"Okay! Drop the gun or I'd be having burnt skunk for dinner!" snapped Mario getting ready to fire on Fifi if need be.  
"This I cannot believe. I have saved your life and yet you don't trust moi?"  
"After what happen tonight, I refuse to trust anything that moves!"  
"How about your own eyes." said Fifi as she points to the ground. Mario and FLUDD looks and sees the same gun that woulda shot the plumber have Fifi didn't interfere.  
"Wait, isn't that..." FLUDD said recognizing the gun.  
"Qui. It's the same gun that killed Lex Luthor. B.K. was the one who pulled the trigger. He is also the same guy who killed Alex II."  
"Wait, wait, B.K.? Burger King?" asked Mario in surprise. Somehow, he suspected something is up with that guy especially the way he tries to get his hands on Loud by any means necessary. Now the real killer of Alex II is revealed: it was B.K.  
"I found out he was going to kill monsieur Luthor to keep him quiet for good. But I failed to stop him in time." said Fifi with a concerned sigh.  
"You got it!" laughed a sinister and familiar voice. Mario, Fifi, and FLUDD turn as they see a familiar figure, B.K., laughing evilly as he runs down the alleyway. "You're all dead! You will never stop me, never!!"  
"Mario, stop him!" FLUDD yelled out as Mario opens fire with his Fire power at B.K. But the murderer of Lex turns down a corner in the alley causing the fireballs to miss as B.K. makes his escape.  
"Come on, we can still catch him!" said Fifi quickly as she, Mario, and FLUDD leaves the alley the way they came.  
As they arrive at where Fifi parked her Gummi Ship, the skunk gasped as the trunk of her ship is open. And from the looks of it, the Gummi Ship got smashed somehow.  
"Oh no! Loud is gone! Where is he?" asked Fifi worried.  
"I tried to look for him but he went coward on me back at the studio." said Mario with a frown, still not believing that someone like Loud would abandon him like that.  
"No, I ambush him from behind with a frying pan and lock him in the trunk so Loud would not get hurt."  
"Well, that's love for you." said FLUDD. "Then again, it's lucky he could take that hit concerning all the stories he was in."  
"That training really helped mon Loud; he recovered from the hit faster than I thought." Fifi says.  
"Why even hit him? You could use the skunk spray thing." Mario asks, puzzled.  
"He's mon boyfriend, Mister Mario; he's as used to my skunk stench as moi am used to his yelling voice...actually, when we're alone..." Fifi gets a sly smile and daydreaming eyes.  
"Watch the rating, girl!" Mario snaps Fifi out of her thoughts.  
Fifi comment, "Oh, relax. I was just thinking along the lines of very polite conversations, that's all. I mean, he is just my boyfriend in THIS parody and a few others. I'm honorable enough to respect the fact that he and Charity are seeing each other off-screen. Looks like mon Gummi Ship is too smashed up to take. We better use your kart."  
"Big problem." said Mario with a frown as he turns and sees that his red kart is gone. After seeing a lot of stuff being smashed down and destroyed, the plumber could tell what has happened, "I think some freak took it already."  
"Must be Loud. Kid or no, mon boyfriend is never good behind the wheel ever since that disastrous Justin Lawson story."  
"Better love than a driver, eh?" asked FLUDD making a joke.  
"As they say, you better believe it." said Fifi with a grin. Suddenly the sound of sirens are heard making the two turn to see lights from a messed up but familiar vehicle coming their way. "Oh no! It's the Koopa Kids! They're coming!"  
"Quick, let's take Gingerbread Lane, this way!" yelled Mario sticking out a thumb. But it looks like they won't be able to escape in time unless a miracle happens.  
Fortunately, a miracle did happen as a familiar Gummi Ship pull up with Toast exclaiming, "Yo, dudes! Want a ride?" Mario and Fifi got into the ship as the surfer dude looks at Fifi with a smirk, "Whoa, babe! Welcome to my ride!"  
"Just fly, Toast, fly!!"  
Toast quickly flies away with his new passengers in tow as the Koopa Kids' vehicle missed them a bit. The chase is on.

In the Toon Town tunnel leaving the place, Toast flies his Gummi Ship as fast as he could with the Koopa Kids in hot pursuit. Mario and Fifi hang on as tightly as they could.  
"So you knew it was B.K. for some time now?" Mario asked Fifi.  
"Qui. Before Alex II was killed, he told me that B.K. is after Toon Town for some time now. He won't rest until he gets it." explained Fifi. "B.K. wanted to get his hands on the will since it's the only thing standing between him and total control of Toon Town."  
"I see. Alex II gave you the will to keep it safe."  
"One problem though. A while after Alex II left that night, I open the envelope he gave me. There's nothing in there but a blank piece of paper. I don't understand."  
"Even in death, he's a joker." said FLUDD with a sad laugh. However this made Mario think a bit. For some reason, he expects that the same blank piece of paper that the skunk has mentioned is the same one Loud used to make the love letter. Yet for some reason, that paper may be more important than everyone realizes.  
"Okay, we're almost to end of this thing, dudes and dudette! Where to?" asked Toast as he kept on flying as fast as he could.  
"We must find Loud. I am so worried for mon boyfriend." said Fifi in comment.  
"What I don't get is what you even saw in that loud kid to begin with?" asked Mario curiously.  
Fifi answer, "Loud is the first man since Hamton back in Acme Acres to like me for my mind and heart AS WELL AS my body."

Toast's Gummi Ship goes flying out the tunnel. However, what they don't know is that someone is near the road waiting for them. When the Gummi Ship gets too close, the familiar figure smirks as he gets out some sort of cannon and opens fire. It was Dip and it hits the wings of the ship!  
"Oh man! My engines been dipped! Hang on, everyone!" screamed Toast as the vehicle goes flying out of control with the surfer dude unable to stop it. Soon they crashed right into the lamp pole sending the passengers flying out of the Gummi Ship and knocking Toast unconscious. Mario, Fifi, and FLUDD landed on the ground with a groan. They are okay but however they look up as the attacker walks up to them.  
"Well, well, it's true what they say: more accidents occurred when moronic teenagers are behind the wheel." B.K. said to Mario and Fifi slyly as they glared at him angrily, the true murder of Lex and Alex II is standing right in front of them.  
B.K. looks up as the Koopa Kids' vehicle came out of the Toon Town tunnel stopping nearby. They get out as Iggy said excited, "Wow, d...Boss! You caught them!"  
"Goodie, goodie! Can we get Mama Peach next??" asked Lemmy hopefully.  
"Maybe when we're done. Help the fatso and the skunk to their feet and put them in my car." ordered B.K. as the Koopa Kids forced Mario and Fifi to their feet. "They got a show that they cannot be late for right at the factory near the border of Toon Town."  
"Burger King, this isn't over yet!" snapped Mario angrily as he is forced to B.K.'s waiting car.  
"Okay, I still don't get why you keep calling me that but it will be over very soon."  
As the Koopa Kids forced Mario and Fifi into the car, Toast regains conscious a while ago to hear where the goons are taking the prisoners before falling unconscious again.

Author's note  
Great! Just when B.K. is revealed to be the villain behind the whole plot, he and the Koopa has captured Mario and Fifi! What is B.K. planning and will Loud save his friend and his girlfriend in time? Read, review, and suggest, folks.


	12. Chapter 11: BK's Evil Plan

Author's note  
Okay, only 3 more chapters left of this thing. The reviews and suggestions are great as they usually are. Anyway, time to continue this thing as well as use the suggestions given to me by my reviewers.

**Chapter 11: B.K.'s Evil Plan**

The police has already removed Alex II's body from the murder scene yesterday so the only things left of interest are the props and such. Of course, it didn't stop B.K. and the Koopa Kids who forced Mario and Fifi there.  
First thing they do is to see if Mario or Fifi has Alex II's will so the Koopa Kids first search Mario.  
"Faucethead doesn't have the will on him, d...Boss." said Ludwig after he has finished search the plumber, taking FLUDD and the power-ups away, "Nothing but his usual stuff including this talking device thing."  
"Put them all where the plumber won't find them. Meanwhile, one of you frisked the skunk." ordered B.K. He refuses to let the will of Alex II get in his way now.  
"Allow me. Heh heh." said Roy smirking like a pervert as he comes over to Fifi. He is going to enjoy this very well, indeed.  
The Koopa Kid then begins to try to frisk Fifi in his own way. Suddenly a snapping sound is heard as Roy removes his hand screaming. There is a bear trap that was hidden on Fifi and Roy just found it the hard way! As the Koopa Kid continues to scream, his siblings laugh at his misfortune.  
"Good booby trap." Mario commented to Fifi.  
"Thanks. Moi has to be prepared when dealing with perverts like him." said Fifi in triumph.  
Wendy crack, "Serves you right. D...I mean, the boss, said FRISK the skunkette, NOT GROPE!"  
Angrily, B.K. hits Roy sending him crashing into a pile of boxes that has false eyes sending them all over the floor. With one glare, the evil judge made the other Koopa Kids stop laughing.  
"Do they have the will at all?!" demanded B.K. in annoyance.  
"Nah. Just some dumb love letter besides the obvious." said Iggy as he holds out Loud's love letter. He looks at it and is disgusted, "Eeeeeeew! Lovey mushy stuff!"  
"Yeah! It looks like a kid made this love letter!" said Lemmy in agreement.  
"Oh give the letter back to the plumber." said B.K. rolling his eyes as Lemmy just stuffed Loud's love letter to Fifi into Mario's pants, "Eh, who cares about the will anymore anyway? It won't matter after 15 minutes is done."  
"Wait, 15 minutes? What do you mean by that, Burger King?" asked Mario suspiciously, figuring that Toon Town has something to do with all of it.  
"I still don't get that Burger King comment, I really don't! But honestly, after 15 minutes, Toon Town will be legally mine, all mine! Do you hear?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Geez, what a big mouth. Reminds me of someone I know of and I am not talking about Loud." said Mario rolling his eyes.

Back outside of the Toon Town tunnel, someone is driving down the thing very fast in a wrecked red kart laughing happily. It's Loud who has hijacked Mario's red kart earlier. Like Fifi said, he is no driver, kid or no. One thing for sure, Mario's red kart has seen better days.  
As Loud brings the red kart to a complete stop, he saw something that made him gasp. It's a familiar Gummi Ship that is now a wreck with a familiar surfer dude who has regain conscious.  
"Toast? Is that you?" gasped Loud in shock as Toast barely managed to get out of the wreck he once called his ride.  
"No, its Keanu Reeves, of course it's me!" snapped Toast. He groans while heading over to the red kart.  
"What happened?"  
"Dude, B.K. happened, that's what. He and the Koopa Kids grabbed Mario and your girl! They are taking them to the factory near the border of Toon Town!"  
"HEY! I KNOW OF THAT PLACE! GET IN!" yelled Loud frantically. B.K. has gone too far, now he kidnapped the skunk he loves as well as his new friend.  
"In the back, dude." snapped Toast as Loud goes to the back of the red kart to hang onto it while the surfer dude himself gets into the driver seat. "You did enough driving for one night!"  
Toast then drives the red kart away on a matter of life and death.

Back at the factory, Morton and Roy are currently digging through the wall that borders Toon Town. Soon a hole appears as rays of lights appear with faint music being heard.  
"Ha ha ha! We found it, d...Boss! We got it, we got it, we got it..." Morton was interrupted as Roy punches his brother in the face, shutting him up.  
"Now you got it." laughed Roy cruelly. He loves doing that to his brother.  
"Excellent. Soon very soon, my career as the judge in Toon Town will come to a big end." said B.K. with a smile. "I'm retiring and moving onto something bigger. Something exciting..."  
"Let me guess, it has something to do with Subspace Enterprises." said Mario suspiciously since he suspect that corporation having a big hand in this whole thing since he heard the information about Subspace wanted Toon Town from Peach.  
"Hey, quiet plumber or I'd turn you into a beaver!" snapped Wendy pointing her wand at the plumber.  
"Relax, Wendy. He has the right to know." B.K. chuckled in amusement. Looking up at Mario, he continued, "I happen to be the only stock holder, of course."  
"Oh, that kinda figures." groaned FLUDD as he is trapped nearby with the suitcase of Mario's power-ups by a net.  
"Ludwig, are you almost done?"  
"Almost, d...Boss! There!" laughed the voice of Ludwig as he came out of a curtain that is covering something, something big and evil. "Our new weapon is ready to go!"

Outside the factory, Loud and Toast has arrived outside the factory. The former gets off of the thing holding a gun. The boy has a feeling that he himself is going to need it.  
"Toast, get the cops, okay? I'd go save Mario and Fifi." Loud instruct Toast.  
"Dude, shouldn't I like help too as well?" asked Toast worried, not liking the idea of his Histerian friend going in there with a threat like B.K. and the Koopa Kids to deal with. He also doesn't like the idea of Loud with a gun especially with the way the boy is waving the thing.  
"No, this is between me and B.K., with Mario helping of course. Besides, it will ruin the script.  
"Okay, but watch the gun, got it? This ain't a cartoon or a movie, okay?" Toast gets the red kart going again as he drives off to get the cops. "Dude, remind me to retire out of this biz."  
Looking for a way out, Loud goes to one of the windows of the basement level and tries to open it, only to find it locked.  
"Okay...think strong to be strong." Loud mumbled, remembering that rule of cartoon physics to punch clear through the wall nearby and then turn to the readers and he explain, "Well, I DO have to keep in practice remembering that 'think strong to be strong rule' in preparation for Papa T-41's upcoming 'Hercules' parody."  
As Loud went in, he wasn't watching where he was walking (plus was distracted a bit by the pain in his hand from when he punched through the wall) as he accidentally trip going flying right into the toilet. The boy groans as he tries to get out.  
However, Loud pulls on the handle nearby activating the toilet. The boy screams as he goes flushing down the toilet.

B.K. grins as he goes over to the covered device Ludwig was working on and put a metal plate on the ground under some sort of valve attached to the device. As he turns the handle, something came out of the valve going right onto the metal plate, something green and familiar.  
"Try to guess what this is, eh?" challenged B.K. with an evil grin.  
"Oh no...IT'S DIP!!" screamed Fifi in horror at the sight of the Dip being poured right into the plate itself. Mario cringes a bit then shrugs. The skunk must have got the yelling from her human boyfriend.  
"That's right! There is enough Dip to get rid of Toon Town forever!!"  
B.K. then removes the curtain revealing what it was Ludwig was finishing uip on. It is a huge machine that has a lot of water cannons, most notable on the top of the crane gantry above the driver's seat.  
"Ludwig, please explain to our stunned audience how this thing works." B.K. said to the mad scientist Koopa Kid eagerly.  
"You got it! This machine has a lot of Dip in the baby. It can be pumped faster to the cannons that squirted the Dip out faster than you could blink!" said Ludwig proudly, "A machine of my own design. Toon Town will be gone in a matter of minutes along with every toon there!"  
"What are you planning to do once Toon Town and its toons are gone?!" demanded Fifi angrily. "  
"With all those toons permanently disposed of, I'll have a clear path to the Mushroom Kingdom without having to fight my way through a potentially super-powered army and be able to conquer it easily." B.K. then noticed the puzzled looks his captives are giving him. Off of Mario and Fifi's looks, B.K. answer, "What? It makes a heck of a lot more sense than that ridiculous 'freeway scheme' from the actual movie."  
Mario finds this odd. For some reason, B.K.'s reason reminds him of someone else he knows, yet this same guy hasn't been seen in quite a while.  
"So that's why you killed Alex II and Lex? Just to get the Mushroom Kingdom? Sounds like a plan a certain foe of mine always tried to do." said Mario suspiciously.  
"You lack vision, plumber, you lacked it. Besides, this plan is original as it involves, without them being involved, toons!" B.K. snapped at Mario.  
Mario could comment, "Forget it, Burger King. By now, Danny, Kim, Sora, Jasmine, Mac and Frankie have Toon Town mostly evacuated, so I doubt you'll be able to destroy that many of those you want to prevent the interference of."  
B.K. retorts, "Yes, but they'll still be out of my way because Toon Town will still be legally mine and I've already got most of the toons too scared of me for them to break the law. The reason I bought the tram station was because they were getting too close and I needed to be in a position to silence them."  
"Monsieur King, you are making a big mistake." scoffed Fifi in amusement.  
"Oh? Why's that?"  
"Traditionally, every time the villains take the time to explain their plans in that kind of detail, the heroes find a way to win."  
"Well, that's true., which B.K. admits but throws in, "Contractual obligation. But this is the real world and sometimes the bad guys win."  
Suddenly a rumbling sound is heard getting everyone's attention. It is coming from a manhole that Larry is standing on.  
"Huh?" asked Larry confused. Suddenly the manhole opens very fast causing Larry to go screaming in the air as well as a bunch of water. As the Koopa Kid was send flying into a net of bricks hanging from the ceiling, a familiar boy came yelling out of the manhole before recovering and landing onto the ground holding a gun.  
"OKAY, CREEPS! NO ONE MOVES OR I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MY MOUTH ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT CAUSES DAMAGES!" yelled Loud waving the gun at B.K. and the Koopa Kids. "Drop your wands and everything else!"  
"Loud, love!" said Fifi, her eyes shining (meaning love). After all this time, she is finally reunited with the boy she loves.  
"Fifi, my love! As much as I wanted to hug you and all, I got some moral outrage to deal with here!"  
"Oh put that weapon down, you brat." snapped B.K. rolling his eyes in annoyance. "You don't even know how to use it!"  
"Go ahead, make my day, creep!" snapped Loud keeping his gun at B.K. "For some judge, you sure don't act like a man of justice! You will be defeated, B.K.!"  
Unknown to Loud however, Larry smirks as he gets his claws out and begins cutting at the rope holding the net. B.K. noticed this and gave an evil grin as he said, "Oh really? What gives you that ridiculous idea, kid?"  
"THAT'S KIDDINGTON TO YOU! We toons can be stupid at times but not all the time!" snapped Loud, unaware of what's about to happen as he gets near the villain. "I am here for the justice of all toons and won't stand for your injustice any longer! You can't stop the good guys! You threw everything at me but a lot of bricks!"  
Larry smirks as he cut the net of bricks sending the whole thing falling at Loud. His smirk disappear however as Loud catch them (again, remembering the 'think strong to be strong' rule of cartoon physics) and throw the net full of bricks at a few of the Koopalings (though, being toons themselves, they still recover soon enough) still on the ground, explaining, "Like I said, before, I AM trying to be prepared for when I have to play the lead in Papa T-41's upcoming 'Hercules' parody."  
Loud said that last part with a semi-exhausted sounding voice (a little worn out from the effort of thinking that strong). Suddenly without warning, he gets hit from behind by tranquilizer darts fired by some of the other Koopalings still on the ground. The tranquilizers, of course, are what do the job of subduing him as he fell to the ground barely conscious.  
"Loud!" cried Fifi as she run up to her boyfriend while the Koopa Kids laugh madly at what happen to Loud. As she helps him up, the skunk continued, "Are you alright?"  
"See them, see them, see them, see them." said Loud dazed as he sees stars circling around his head.  
"Ha ha ha ha. Well, as much as I love to continue this, time is of the essence." said B.K. sinisterly. Then he turns to the Koopa Kids while B.K. continues, "Tie the two lovebirds up. They are to go out the way they are meant to be once and for all."

Author's note  
Not good. Loud is captured and he and his girlfriend Fifi are going to be killed by B.K.'s evil plan. It's up to Mario to save them and Toon Town now but can he outwit the Koopa Kids? And as if that's not enough, the villain has a secret that you have to wait to find out about. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	13. Chapter 12: The Power of Laughter

Author's note  
All right, only 2 more of this baby to go! Looking good, folks eh? No to your question, AC as it won't make any sense.

As for the reviews referring to my _Monsters, Inc._ parody, Danny is suited to the Mikey character as well. Now as for Sam, I guess I could use her seeing how I haven't used her lately. Of course, I will when the time comes BTW.

Now it's time to continue this. BTW, instead of Mario reprising the song Loud sang earlier, I decided to not only do a suggestion given to me in an early review, but the song as well. Do, do, do, do, do, do! Do the fan-fiction!

**Chapter 12: The Power of Laughter**

With Loud still dazed from the tranquilizers and Mario held up at wand point by Wendy and Roy, it's easier for the other Koopa Kids to tie up the boy and his girlfriend onto a hook.  
"Did you make sure to use the toon proof rope so they won't slip out?" B.K. asked the Koopa Kids. He isn't taking any chances.  
"Sure did, d...Boss." said Larry chuckling sinisterly after successfully tying up Loud and Fifi. Iggy pushed a button nearby causing the hook to be lifted up, taking the couple 10 feet in the air, in front of the same wall Morton and Roy are digging through before. The loud boy and his skunk girlfriend are going to be the firsts to be dipped!  
"Okay, kiddies! Anyone who wants to join on the ride, do so now! No waiting!"  
"I called dips on the wheel!" said Larry eagerly as he runs into the cab of the Dip machine, taking the wheel.  
"Ha ha ha! Time to kill the loud brat! Ha ha ha!" laughed Ludwig evilly as he climbs up ladder to the main cannon, manning it. Iggy and Lemmy climbs on the ladders on each side of the machine while Morton still stood nearby taking his station as well.  
"Oh Loud. You were great." said Fifi lovingly to her boyfriend. Even though they are hanging in the air, awaiting their demises, they can at least have time for romance.  
"You really think so?" asked Loud happily and hopefully.  
"Qui. Much better than Ron Stoppable or Zim."  
The two looks as Larry eagerly starts up the Dip machine. The progress may be slow but the wait is well worth it to the villains.  
Fifi ask Loud, "Any luck on the 'thinking strong to be strong' training?"  
Loud honestly comment, "No. I'm afraid not. One: This is toonproof rope. Two: I'm still a little weak from the tranquilizers."  
"Loud...I want to know that no matter what happens, I loved you more than any skunk would loved a human."  
"Oh, Fifi...I loved you too. I would kiss you right now but I'm a little..."  
"I think I can finish that thought." said Fifi with a sad chuckle.  
B.K. goes up to Mario and got in his face, almost literally, as he said, "It's all over now, plumber. Maybe if you're lucky, I could allow you to be my first slave."  
With a laugh, B.K. walked away believing that he has won. However, he didn't noticed the falses eyes that fell out of the boxes B.K. has hit Roy towards before still on the floor until it was too late. B.K. yelps as he slips on the eyes sending him crashing to the floor.  
This caused the Koopa Kids, even Wendy, to laugh like mad at what just happen. Mario tries to sneak up on Wendy and Roy in hopes to get their wands away from them while they're busy laughing.  
However B.K., who got up angrily and who recovered, saw Mario coming towards the mentioned two Koopa Kids as he points while snapping, "Look out behind you, you two!"  
Wendy and Roy managed to stop laughing enough to point their wands on Mario stopping the plumber short. The girl Koopaling remarked, "Hold it, kiddo!"  
"Ha! Think you could sneak up on us, eh?" laughed Roy sinisterly.  
"Listen you idiots, you keep on laughing like that and you will do so to death!" yelled B.K. angrily some more.  
Upon hearing what B.K. just said, Mario got an idea as he turns to see a huge music machine before. He smirks. This could work and he hasn't done it in a while.  
"How about we get rid of the plumber? We always leave him alive before and it always turn out to be a big mistake." said Roy in concern.  
"No, let the plumber watch his friends get dipped. Then do whatever you want with the fat plumber." said B.K. as he walks on.  
"Oh goody!" laughed Wendy eagerly. Let the small fry get stabbed before dealing with the big fish! Sounds like fun.  
"So...you think it's funny, eh?" asked Mario smirking.  
"Yeah. What is it to you?" said Roy glaring at his father's long-time enemy suspiciously.  
"Oh nothing. Though I think you should know something about me first!"  
Mario then gets near the music machine and push a button on it, starting some music on it. The Koopa Kids stop what they're doing and looking confused at what's going on.  
"What is he doing?" asked the Koopa twins puzzled as they looked from the ladders on the Dip machine.  
Mario then begins dancing in a familiar sort of way as he sings a familiar song.

Mario: _**Do the Mario!  
Swing your arms from side to side''  
Come on, it's time to go!  
Do the Mario!**_

Mario then laughs as he pokes Wendy in the eyes making her yelp a bit. With a laugh, the plumber then goes over to a rake and stepping on it, causing it to hit him in the face. Of course, Mario tumble a bit making it look funny. As Wendy and Roy looks confused, their siblings begin laughing at this.  
"What is monsieur Danny doing? I think he lost it," said Fifi in disbelief watching what is going on.  
"Oh, I don't think so." said Loud grinning. His friend Mario is doing what all toons do: make people laugh! And the plumber is using 'Do the Mario' song to do so as he manages to get the net open getting FLUDD and his power ups back while he continues the song and dance.

_**Take one step, and then again.  
Let's do the Mario, all together now!  
You've got it!  
It's the Mario!  
Do the Mario!**_

"What are you doing?" asked FLUDD back on Mario's back looking confused.  
"Trust me. I now realized what Loud meant how laughter is the best weapon there is." whispered Mario as he gets into his Hammer Bros. Suit. He then juggles hammers in the air causing them to hit him on the head many times by mistake or in this case purpose.

_**Swing your arms from side to side  
Come on, it's time to go!  
Do the Mario!**_

Mario slips on a banana peel that is left on the floor causing the plumber to go crashing into some boxes, making most of the Koopa Kids laugh some more, even more hard. Mario turns into Cape Mario as he flies up into the air...and hits the light on the ceiling above electrocuting himself a bit.  
Morton laughs madly until he kneels over and died. His spirit leaves his body while playing the harp. Iggy and Lemmy continue laughing madly then they saw their own spirits leaving their bodies. The two Koopa Kids try to get them back though it's difficult to do so.  
"Stop laughing, you idiots!" yelled Roy and Wendy at once in alarm. They realized what the plumber is doing. He is making their siblings laugh so hard that they die. However Iggy and Lemmy soon left their bodies causing the dead Koopa Kids' corpses to fall with the ladders they're on. One of the ladders hit a lever making a conveyor belt bring a vase head up to a place above the plumber's head, unknown to Mario.  
"KEEP DOING IT! YOU'RE KILLING THEM, MARIO! YOU'RE KNOCKING THEM DEAD!" laughed Loud eagerly as Mario is wrapping his song and dance up.

_**Take one step, and then again.  
Let's do the Mario, all together now!  
Come on now, it's just like that!**_

Mario suddenly yelps as the vase fell from above and hits the plumber on the head breaking and knocking him back.  
"Ha! That makes you look stupid!" laughed Roy madly.  
"So does this!" snapped Mario as he quickly got back up and hits Roy right between the legs making the Koopa Kid yelp as he is sending flying towards a vat of Dip nearly, causing him to drown in the stuff and being killed.  
"Hey, you can't do that!" yelled Wendy angrily pointing her wand at Mario angrily. "I don't care what d...the boss said! I am finishing you off right now!"  
"Hold that thought!"  
Suddenly Mario throws out a Freezie, one of the plumber's enemies that can also be used in the Super Smash Bros. fights the plumber more often get into, at Wendy freezing the female Koopaling in it. Mario then charges up his Super Jump Punch and hits the Koopa Kid sending Wendy flying through the roof screaming into the air.  
"Curse you Mario!!" screamed Wendy as she disappeared from sight.  
Larry and Ludwig, the only Koopa Kids still alive and around, left madly at Wendy's death. Soon Larry soon kneel over and die as he fell out of the Dip machine and hits a lever, causing the Dip machine to start moving slowly at Loud, Fifi, and the wall that borders Toon Town.  
As Ludwig continues laughing, he flips the lever for the Dip main cannon sending the evil liquid flying at Loud and Fifi making them scream in horror. Luckily for them, Ludwig was laughing so hard that he slip off. The remaining Koopa Kid grabs the cannon to keep himself from falling sending Dip spraying to the right.  
"Phew. That was too close." said Loud in relief.  
As Ludwig continues to laugh like mad, the Koopa Kid has lost his hold on the cannon sending him falling into a dip coated brush in front of the Dip machine killing him instantly. Like his brothers, Ludwig's spirit came out and begins flying away. But the evil Koopa Kids smirk evilly as he push a lever turning the cannon around.  
"See ya next time! Hee hee!" laughed Ludwig evilly as he flies away. At least he will die knowing that Loud and Fifi will join him in the afterlife or whatever toons go to when they die.  
"OH NO! MARIO, IT'S COMING BACK!!" screamed Loud horrified as the Dip spray is coming right back at him and Fifi again. Seeing this, Mario runs back to the machine and climbs one of the ladders making his way to the main cannon. The plumber got to the main cannon in time as he pushes a lever sending the spray the other way before it gets close to the prisoners.  
"There, that should..." Before Mario could finish, B.K. came out of nowhere and kicks the plumber to the floor. As Mario gets back up, B.K. jumps down onto the floor and gets a sword out evilly.  
"You won't stop me, faucethead, not this time." said B.K. evilly.  
"'Faucethead? Next time'? Mario, do you think..." FLUDD begins to say in concern.  
"Hold on! If he who I think it is, then the next power up I will use will defeat Burger King here." Mario declared as he gets the next item out and puts it on. However the power up he has used...is his Frog Suit turning him into Frog Mario. Looking embarrassed, the plumber said, "Mama mia! I always forget that the Frog Suit is useless outside the water."  
Despite this, Mario tries to jump on B.K. but the villain swings at him changing the plumber back to normal. Thinking quickly, Mario gets out the Metal box and uses it to get himself the Metal Cap, turning himself into Metal Mario.  
"Okay, let's see if you can strike a blow at me now, Burger King!" announced Mario eagerly. However, he noticed that B.K. is laughing instead of being worried. "Okay, what's the joke? I think I missed it."  
"You know what I heard?" said B.K. slyly.  
"No, what?"  
"Magnets can stick to metal!"  
The villain gets a magnet from out of nowhere. Mario's eyes widen in horror as he didn't expected this. The villain then uses the magnet sending it flying at Mario, the plumber gets stuck in the between of the magnet as both it and Mario is send flying at a barrel getting the plumber pinned in it.  
Thinking that the plumber is now stuck, B.K. leaves and came back with a stream roller. He is intending on using it to run Mario over with it and at a worst time as Mario's Metal Cap wore off. The plumber is still pinned to the barrel thanks to the magnet with escape seemingly unlikely. Suddenly Mario remembers something.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Mario as he quickly pulls out a familiar item: the Warp Whistle! He blows into it causing the tornado from before to pull him out allowing Mario to escape his magnet prison.  
"What the...?!" asked B.K. confused. Suddenly Mario appears in front of him. Before the evil judge could respond, the plumber kicks the villain in the face sending him flying off the stream roller and almost near the thing.  
Mario jumps off the stream roller just as B.K. got back up sending a lot of punches in the so-called judge's faces. However, despite how many hits he has gotten, nothing seen to harm B.K.  
B.K. smirks as he gets ready for a punch of his own but Mario grabs a pot of glue nearby causing him to not only block the villain's punch but for B.K.'s fist to go through the pot itself.  
B.K. got the pot of glue off with lots of glue ending up on his fist. He tries to punch his enemy again but Mario moves right out of the way. B.K. realized too late that the plumber was front of the roller. As a result, B.K. got his fist stuck. The villain yelps as he tries to escape to no prevail.  
"No, no!" yelled Fifi in horror as the Dip machine is getting closer. Worst yet, the cannon has turn around once more and is coming at her and Loud!  
B.K. meanwhile tries to get himself freed only to end up in a pool of glue that spilled from the pot on the floor. The evil judge seems to have moments left to live on this world.  
"MARIO, MIND STOP PLAYING AROUND AND GET OUT OF HERE OF HERE?!" yelled Loud horrified as Fifi continues to scream. Mario rushes over to the Dip machine and shut it off stopping the thing in its tracks in the nick of time, "Oh phew. I wasn't worried, were you Fifi?"  
Mario turns as he hears B.K. screaming. The roller itself is beginning to flatten the villain starting with his feet. B.K. tries to escape but the glue kept him stuck big time. As Mario, Loud, and Fifi continues to watch, B.K. continues to scream as the roller succeeded in rolling the villain down until only his head is left. It looks like this is the end of the villain. However...  
"MARIO, LOOK!" gasped Loud in shock and disbelief. Mario took another look and saw a sight that shock him. No, it can't be but it's true as something shocking happens right after the steamroller continues on after rolling over its victim...  
B.K.'s flattened body suddenly stood up as if nothing has happen, except the flatten part. Mario couldn't believe it. There's no way B.K. coulda survived that! Unless...  
"Mama mia! He's a toon!" exclaimed Mario in conclusion.  
"Oh come on. It's obvious that I would survived." laughed B.K. in a voice that seems recognizable. "Surprised?"  
"Nope. I coulda figured that a toon would do something crazy like steal someone else's ideas, Burger King."  
"Oh trust me, faucethead. I ain't just any toon! Time for me to ditch this disguise!"  
Mario looks alarmed as the word 'faucethead' seems even more recognizable now. Suddenly B.K. begins to unflatten himself before pulling something that seems to be on the back of his head, resulting in an unzipping sound to be heard. The villain was wearing a human disguise this whole time! As Mario watch the villain unzips himself and removes his human disguise, the plumber gasps in alarm as 'B.K.' reveals himself.  
'B.K.' is actually a muscle-bound king koopa type of creature who was about six to seven feet tall, had sharp teeth, with yellowish-orange scale-like skin, and a big green shell with orangish yellow spikes on his back. The top of his head was green and he had a tan-colored snout. He also had two small yellow horns on top of his head and some big claws on the ends of his hands and feet. He also had scraggly red hair, baggy red eyebrows, death red eyes, a spiked collar, spiked wristbands, spiked shoulder bands and some sort of shell pad on the front of his body. Mario hasn't seen him in a while, but recognized the koopa from anywhere!  
"Bowser!" said Mario recognizing his long time enemy since the plumber first started his adventures in the Mushroom Kingdom. That explains why the Koopa Kids were correcting themselves. They almost called Bowser 'dad'!  
After Mario is shocked to finally seeing and discovering who B.K. really is, Bowser say, "You finally recognized me. And that's right! I'm the one who killed your brother, Luigi! B.K. means Bowser Koopa...wait a minute! B.K...Burger King...oh! Now I get it!"  
"No, it can't be..." said Mario in disbelief.  
"Yeah, it's true! I did figure out what B.K. means! Man, I am an idiot not to figure that out before.  
"No, I mean you can't be Luigi's killer! His killer has huge horns and a black shell! Plus, he has a sinister laugh and a different voice."  
"Oh? You prefer that I reveal myself in a better tone of light? Fine you got it!" laughed Bowser as he suddenly transformed as his head shrinks a bit with his body getting large. When the transformation is done, Mario gasps in alarm.  
Bowser has transformed himself into a turtle-like dragon creature with red hair sparking out, huge horns, a black shell with spikes, red eyes, gold skin with muscles, a yellow chest, a tail, and sharp claws. He wears black spikes on his neck and two on each arm. This is Giga Bowser, Bowser's evil and more powerful form.  
"Now you remember me!!" laughed Bowser in a different kind of voice that sounds like a voice of a god. "When I killed your brother, I talked just like this!! And now...it's time to finish you off once and for all!!"

Author's note  
B.K. is revealed to be none other than Bowser (no surprise to you folks, eh?). And worst yet, the villain have turned into Giga Bowser, the same form he was in when he killed Luigi! Things are getting more intense now. The final battle and chapter is coming up next so read, review, and suggest, folks! I will announce my next solo story next time. Until then, ciao!


	14. Chapter 13: Bowser Falls Again

Author's note  
This is the last chapter of this parody, folks! It has been a while but it's well worth the wait. I will use the remaining suggestions to finish this baby up before introducing my next parody, one I know you will find interesting. And now, the conclusion!

**Chapter 13: Bowser Falls (Again)**

Mario sweats in concern as Giga Bowser jumps up in the air and did a Bowser Bomb forcing the plumber to move out of the way. His long time enemy was responsible for Luigi's death and is coming for him now!  
"MARIO, LOOK OUT!" yelled Loud too late as the villain hits Mario with a Whirling Fortress knocking him down. Smirking evilly, Giga Bowser now stomps over to the Dip machine and starts it up again. Then the villain tears the vital parts of the driving mechanism off.  
"There, now no one will stop this thing!" crowed the villain evilly as he turns his attention back to Mario who just got back up.  
"Oh no, goodness no!" gasped Fifi in horror as the Dip spray appears again going at her and Loud once more.  
Giga Bowser spits out Fire Breath at Mario barely getting him. The plumber jumps away looking nervous.  
"Mario, I know he killed your brother and all and...this is Bowser, remember? You always managed to triumph over him one way or another!" FLUDD pointed out to Mario.  
"Holy cow! You're right! What was I thinking?" laughed Mario remembering how he always one-up this guy. Dodging an attack from Giga Bowser, our hero became Fire Mario again as he shoots out fireballs to counter his enemy's flame breath.  
"Pretty good, but not good enough!" Giga Bowser sneered as he hits Mario with a Flying Slam sending the plumber across the floor. Mario looks up and got out of the way just as Giga Bowser performs his Bowser Bomb on him. This causes a big crack to form in the floor.  
Seeing that gave Mario a brilliant idea, he moves across quickly before the hero dodges his enemy's next attack then go back to the crack in the floor and stay there, allowing Giga Bowser to try to perform his Bowser Bomb again. Like before, Mario move out of the way resulting in Giga Bowser to miss and the crack in getting bigger.  
"Okay, one more..." mumbled Mario as he moves around some more, dodging his enemy's next attack before rushing back to the crack in the floor and staying there again waiting for Giga Bowser to pull the Bowser Bomb.  
To the hero's surprise, however, Giga Bowser hits Mario with the Whirling Fortress knocking the plumber away from the crack. As Mario got back up, his enemy exclaimed, "You think I am dumb enough to fall for that trick again like with the situation with my own kids?! I may be dumb but I am not stupid!!"  
"Great. Looks like we have to use other means." said FLUDD in concern.  
"Yeah. And I got it." Mario said as he gets out a familiar item and putting it on. Suddenly he vanished.  
"Hey, where did you go? Where are ya, faucethead?!" snapped Giga Bowser in alarm as he looks around. He didn't noticed that someone invisible rushing by him and going to the valve of the moving Dip machine. Mario has put on the Vanish Cap allowing him and FLUDD to be invisible.  
"FLUDD, are you Dip proof?" The invisible Mario whispers to FLUDD.  
"Yes. I am created by Professor Elvin Gadd and therefore am not a toon. Why?" asked the water nozzle device puzzled.  
"Good. This will work." said Mario as he quickly gets the nozzle use to fill the FLUDD up and quickly pours a certain liquid in from the valve which he turns on.  
"I see. You are going to use the Dip on Giga Bowser. Clever."  
"I heard that! You're over by the Dip machine!" yelled Giga Bowser. FLUDD has spoken too loud allowing the villain to hear him. Mario quickly fills up FLUDD. By the time he is done, the Vanish Cap has worn off allowing the evil Koopa to spot Mario and FLUDD. "Ah ha!"  
Mario dodges a Fire Breath from Giga Bowser resulting in the valve to break making a lot of Dip spilled out. The super Koopa got out of the way as the Dip goes right into the crack in the floor that the villain himself has made trying to crush Mario, beginning to dissolve it.  
"Hey Giga Bowser! Heads up!" laughed Mario as he then activates FLUDD and begins squirting at the villain. Instead of water, it's the Dip he is using! However Giga Bowser keeps using his Whirling Fortress attack to move out of the way. The hero kept on squirting frantically but the villain kept on dodging. Soon Mario is out of ammo once more. "Mama mia!"  
"Mama mia indeed," laughed Giga Bowser as he slashes at Mario sending him crashing into a lot of boxes nearby, breaking them open. Giga Bowser smirks as he stomps over to his enemy preparing to finish him off.  
"Mario, you got to do something. Your friends need you." said FLUDD in worry.  
Mario knew that FLUDD is right, but how? Just then, he spots something jumping up around nearby. It's the Starman! The plumber looks to see Giga Bowser grinning madly as he is about to get closer to his enemy.  
Giga Bowser then strikes but Mario got out of the way in time and grabs the Starman, causing the hero to flash. Angrily, the villain spits out Fire Breath at his hated enemy but to his shock, the Starman kept Mario safe.  
"My turn!" yelled Mario as he, while invincible, begins smacking his enemy around a lot, hitting the Koopa with Fireballs, his Cape, Super Jump Punches, etc. The hero then runs around Giga Bowser while still invincible right to the koopa's tail. "Well, if this works before..."  
Giga Bowser finds himself yelping as Mario grabs him by the tail. Then like many times before, the koopa screams as the plumber begins swinging him around and around very fast even when the Starman wore off.  
"Let me go! I'm going to get sick!" said Giga Bowser groaning even though he is a super Koopa now.  
"With pleasure!" laughed Mario as he finally throws Giga Bowser. To the villain's horror, the plumber has thrown him right in the hole that has since been made by the Dip dissolvation of the crack. And worst yet, the Dip is still pouring in!! Giga Bowser screams as he falls right into the hole and right into the waiting Dip below.  
"No, my love! Goodbye, mon boyfriend, boy!!" screamed Fifi horrified as the Dip is getting extremely close to the couple. However the level as seen on the Dip machine itself begins to run out due to the liquid itself pouring out of the valve very fast. And soon enough, the jet of Dip from the cannon dies out in the nick of time. "Oh...bonjour...I'm going to faint."  
Mario hears Giga Bowser screaming and goes over to the hole itself seeing his longtime enemy screaming as he is dissolving in the Dip itself.  
"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING! OH, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A WORLD, WHAT A CLICHE WAY!" screamed Giga Bowser as he continues to dissolve like mad. "AND WORST OF ALL, IT'S JUST NOW THAT I FINALLY UNDERSTAND THAT BURGER KING'S GAG!"  
Mario comment, "Hey, don't be such a drama king. You're not going to be gone for good. I could never be that lucky. This is only your death in THIS parody. You'll be alive and well in plenty of others."  
Giga Bowser admits (JUST before finishing melting), "Yeah. At least I was allowed to be more dangerous than I'm usually depicted in fan fiction here. Anyway, curse you Mario! You'll pay for this! I'll send you to your grave!"  
Mario comment, "Now THAT'S the most epic and original quote I've ever heard."  
And with that, Giga Bowser finishes dissolving, the only things that remain of him are his horns and shell. The villain is gone for good (at least in this fanficton). Mario sighs in relief. His brother Luigi has been avenged.  
"MARIO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" exclaimed Loud as Mario turns around. The Dip may no longer be in the Dip machine but the device of evil is still rolling at the captured couple. "HURRY OR WE WILL BE RUN DOWN!!"  
Thinking quickly, rushes over very fast to the hook controls and hit the button causing the hook holding Loud and Fifi moving the two out of the way in nick of the time. The Dip machine meanwhile crashes through the wall going right into Toon Town.  
As the Dip machine moves forward, Danny and Sora (just arriving shortly after the final battle is finished) destroy it with their respective ghost powers and Keyblade. To this, Danny comment, "Hey, this is just another way for us to play an important role without robbing Mario of his heroic victory over Bowser."  
"Hey Mario! There are lots of Dip all over the floor. How are we going to get down?" asked Loud worried as he noticed there is still lots of Dips on the floor. The couple would be in big danger if they touch the floor. Luckily, Mario quickly turns on some water hydrants nearby causing a lot of water to spill out sending the Dip right into drains also nearby. A while later, the Dip is gone, the floor is safe for any toon to touch the floor now.  
Pressing a button, Mario lowers Loud and Fifi down before going over to untie his new friends. The loud boy grins as he said, "That was great, Mario! You did it, you saved us! I thought we were dead for a moment there!"  
Once untied, Fifi grins as she said, "My hero." However the skunk goes over to Loud to hugs him happily referring to him, not Mario, "Oh my love!"  
"Aw, please, Fifi. Not here."  
Mario shakes his head in amusement. Even though he did all the work, Fifi still thinks Loud as her hero. Oh well. Suddenly sirens are heard as Mario looks to see the doors of the factory opening up allowing a bunch of police cars, including Toast in the wrecked red kart to come pouring into the place. Loud's brain dead friend has got the police.  
"Oh, typical." said Mac with a sigh as she, Frankie, Sora, Jasmine, Danny, and Kim came into the factory via the Dip machine made wall and goes over to their plumber friend. "The cops always show up just when the action is over."  
"Where have you been?" Mario asked.  
"Hey, you can't expect all of Toon Town to get evacuated in one day, plus we had to wait 'til near the end to appear." Frankie said.  
"Whoa, dudes! What happen here?" asked Toast in shock getting out of the wrecked kart as he looks into the hole seeing the remains of Giga Bowser in there. As Mario and his friends came over, some of the toons came in through the hole curious as to what's going on. "Man, I haven't seen anything like this, dude, history or present."  
"Mario!" Mario looks up and saw Peach coming out of a police car followed by a puzzled Cid. The princess saw the remains of the villain in the hole making her look shock. "What is that?"  
"That happens to remain of B.K. AKA Bowser himself." Mario explained surprising the princess.  
"Mind filling me in on this?" asked Cid looking at Giga Bowser's remains in the hole in disbelief.  
"First off, here's something that I just found." Mario said as he holds out some sort of machine. "It's an electronic voice modifier designed to make the user's voice sound exactly like Loud's at its highest pitch. Your lab boys will find it to be the perfect match if they could live through the yelling."  
"Wait, how did you find it during the madness?" asked Jasmine puzzled.  
"Simple. Don't ask. Bowser's, who was really B.K. this whole time, son Ludwig made it so the villain himself can use it to off Alex II."  
"Well, I'd be. So Bowser killed Alexander Armington II." said Cid looking at the remains of the former judge in amazement.  
"And Lex Luthor...and my brother Luigi." Mario added the last part normally then sadly.  
Cid comment, "I'm surprised. Usually, these fan fictions make Bowser out to be a near-total buffoon. This one actually made the big, nasty reptile into a genuine threat."  
Soon more toons came out of the hole, including those Mario has met and seen before during this adventure or more before that, and look into the one in the floor, amazed at the remains of the one whom almost killed them all. Surprisingly, Lola Bunny was among the toons.  
Bugs turn to the readers and say, "Hey, Mickey was able to appear with Minnie at the end of the original WFRR movie. So, it's normal that I can be able to appear with my girlfriend in this remake who seems to be an updated version of the original movie. Besides, don't forget that Lola's first appearance was in Space Jam, another live-action/animation movie, folks!"  
"Huh. I wonder who he really was inside." said Mickey in amazement.  
"Well we all know one thing: he is no rabbit." said Bugs with a shrug as he chews on his carrot while Lola nods in agreement..  
"Or an alien experiment." said Stitch in agreement.  
"Oh a sidekick." said Ron Stoppable with a nod.  
"Or an alien!" said Zim with a laugh.  
"Or an Indian." said Sari Sumdac as she held her boyfriend El's Tigre hand with a smile.  
"Or an Autobot." added an Autobot named Bumblebee as he makes radio noises from himself.  
"Or an Air Bender." said Aang with a nod as the music goes on from Bumblebee.  
Aladdin, meanwhile, politely greet Sora and Jasmine with the princess fondly telling Aladdin "See you after the parody." Then she told Sora, "Well, he IS my off-screen husband after all. It's not his fault the author has paired us on-screen in this parody."  
"Yeah, but you got to give Jus some original points at times." said Sora with a shrug.  
We now see Kermit the Frog and Yakko talking to Bugs and Mickey. The mouse apologized to Kermit and Yakko that the author decided to have him and Bugs reprise their roles.  
Kermit respond, "That's all right. It took so long for ANYBODY to think of it that I'm not surprised."  
Yakko work in, "Yeah, but at least Kermit and I are still available to do your roles if and when somebody else wants to use us for those roles in a 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' parody of their own."  
Bugs comments, "Well, that's one beauty of this scene; it allows EVERYBODY the author can think of to squeeze in an appearance. I DO find it odd that, despite the author being a well-proven Muppets fan, Kermit has never made an actual appearance in his fan fictions until now (at least in his adult form)."  
Bugs, Mickey and Sweetie then come up to Mario as the mouse said, "Listen, we apologize about before.  
"We are really sorr-e." said Sweetie sheepishly.  
"Hey no harm, no fallout," Mario assured the three toons. In the past, the plumber woulda been ticked off. But now, that past is behind him now.  
"And for the record, if it took place in human town, I would have given you the spare parachute." Bugs added.  
"It was only a joke and we know that a human can't get hurt in Toon Town." Mickey said in agreement.  
"Hey, what is that?" asked Peach as she points to Mario's shirt. The plumber looks down and to his surprise, a familiar purple strain is seen.  
"What? It's the same goop that Alex II squirted me with the other night!" said Mario surprised, "But how? He said it was disappearing ink so why is it coming back?"  
"Got it right here, Mario!" said Loud as he pulls out a bottle from a box nearby. "It's ACME's disappearing reappearing ink!"  
"Man, you got to give it to Alex II for making a genius move like that!" said Kim with a giggle.  
"Genius, my foot!" snapped Big Fat Baby as he makes his way through the crowd. "If he is so smart, why doesn't he leave his will where we could find it?! Unless that will is found by midnight, we may as well wait for the next creep to come and shut our home down!"  
"Oh great! He's right!" yelped Danny in concern. "Oh man. Where is that will? This isn't going to be easy."  
Seeing the disappearing-reappearing ink gave Mario a thought. The plumber said to Loud, "Hey Loud?"  
"Uh yeah?" asked Loud to his friend worried, still thinking about finding the will before midnight comes.  
"Maybe now is the time to read that love letter to Fifi."  
"Uh, you sure I should do that? I want to do it privately."  
"Trust me. Now is the right time." said Mario with a grin as he takes out Loud's love letter, giving it to Loud himself.  
Loud looks embarrassed. It's bad enough that Toon Town is still in danger, now he gotta read his love letter to Fifi in front of everyone.  
Still, Loud clears his breath as he begins to read the letter, "'Dearest Fifi, I cannot express my feeling s and how much I love you. I, Alex II, of sound, will and body...'" The boy then gasps in alarm. Those aren't his words! He sees that a lot of words are appearing on the blank paper he used to make the love letter. That would mean... "IT'S THE WILL! ALEX II MUST HAD WRITTEN IT WITH THE DISAPPEARING REAPPEARING INK AND IT'S COMING BACK!!" The toons gasp and looks excited as Loud continues the will, "...do hereby decree that my property of Toon Town will forever belong to those loveable characters, my friends, the toons!"  
The toons cheers wildly at this. Midnight has come but it doesn't matter! They found the will and forever keep Toon Town. The couples laugh and kiss at this. They are happy knowing that they don't have to be lose their home after all.  
Mario and Peach laugh as thet hug each other. Then, with grins on their faces, the two passionately kiss each other without any interruption while the toons are saying, "Aw."  
Then, Jasmine say, "These two are so cute together! I'm sure they could easily play the main characters in an Aladdin parody."  
Ben 10 said, "Who are you for saying such a dumb thing?"  
Jasmine snapped, "Hey! Maybe it's because I AM one the main characters of this movie!"  
Once the two stop kissing, Loud chuckles as he said, "Hey Mario. I got to say, that is one funny dance you did to take down those Koopa Kids."  
"Correct. Maybe your days of being a grump is over." said FLUDD.  
"Only time will tell and I don't mean the old man." said Mario with a chuckle.  
"In that case...put it there, pal," laughed Loud holding his hand out. The plumber then takes the boy's hand to shake it, only to get shock big time. As he lets go, the plumber glares as he realized that Loud was wearing a hand buzzer. The toons gasp as they went silent. Looking worried, the loud boy said nervously, "Uh...you didn't become a grump again because of that, right?"  
Mario then grabs Loud by the collar, the boy yelps as if the plumber is going to hurt him. However, Mario instead smirks as he said, "How's this for an answer?" Mario then VERY vigorously shakes Loud's hand. As the boy lets go shaken, the plumber said, "Yeah, I know what's in the script, but come on. ME kissing a kid?! IT'S JUST TOO GROSS!"  
"Well then don't do that nor shake my hand again!" said Loud embarrassed.  
Everyone cheers happily as there is a happy ending after all. As music begins to play, Fifi hugs her boyfriend as she said gently, "Come on, Loud. Time for us to go home so I can make you that cake."  
"Hee hee hee." said Loud embarrassedly as he, Fifi, Mario, Peach, and the other couples begin walking through the hole to Toon Town as the toons sang a familiar song.

Toons: _**'Smile Darn ya smile,  
You know this old world  
Is a great world after all.  
Smile Darn ya smile  
And right away  
Watch Lady Luck  
Pay you a call  
Things are never black  
As they are painted  
Time for you and joy  
To get aquainted  
Make life worthwhile  
So, Smile, Darn you smile!**_

Soon of the toon cops waved goodbye while moving the folks along. One of them said, "Okay, that's enough. Go on home, folks. Nothing more to see here. That's all folks." The cop ponders then said, "Hey since Porky Pig gets to say it, why not?"  
Then the cop removes his hat and turns around as he reveals himself to be a male teal robot with a snout of a dragon and antennas of a giraffe with a yellow birthmark on his cheek and a chord from his neck to the bottom of his back. He wore a black mask, yellow gloves, a teal button-up shirt, teal pants, and black shoes. There is a huge zipper on his shirt, which zipped up his shirt, a short sleeved green jacket with a hoodie on it over his shirt, black strap bracelet between his shirt sleeves and gloves, two huge pockets at the legs of his pants, and yellow belt straps on his shoes. His name was Delete.  
"That's all folks!" said Delete happily as he ends up in a circle, like the one Porky always appear in when he does his trademark phase as the Looney Tunes end theme song plays. Then a wizard named Harry Potter appear and use his wand making the screen fade to black.

Time has passed since Toon Town was saved and things have gotten better. Mario and Peach are married and decide to adopted some kids from an orphanage (you know who are the kids that I mean).  
Then, Loud appear and say to the readers, "Hey! Even a guy like him can have a happy ending like in those Disney movies!"  
Fifi appear and say to Loud, "Seeing how happy this family is, this gives me a lot of ideas for us."  
Then, she kissed passionately Loud and the story ends here.

**Epilogue**

"And after that, a while later, me and Fifi got married, became Jack and Homer's foster family and you know the rest." said Loud as he finishes the story to the rest of the family in the Fenton household. The grown up loud boy and his skunk wife has promised Danny, June, and the rest of the Fentons that they will tell the story of how Loud and Fifi were first and got married and they completed their promise.  
"Hey, if Bowser's suppose to be dead, how come I see him as our butler?" Bender frowned.  
"Life Mushrooms, dumb bot," Bart Simpson reply.  
"And how come Danny is married to June and not that Kim girl?"  
"We told you, those are toon versions of us." June pointed that out in frustration. She can't believe how many times she has to remind the robot of this fact since her husband Danny has allowed some producers to use him as a toon in one of their cartoons.  
"But that's-It can't be-Ah, screw the whole thing. The story was pretty faked anyways." Bender spoke, about to drink his beer before he saw everyone glaring, gulping, "Mommy..."  
"Let's get him!" yelled Darry angrily as he and the rest of the family hit Bender making him yell out in pain.  
"Hmm, some people have no good sense of stories, right Fifi?" Loud ask his wife as he watch the rest of the family pound the living daylights out of Bender.  
"Qui." said Fifi as she and her husband kissed happily as the story really comes to an end.

The End (for real!)

Author's note  
All right! Another fic come to an end! Looks good, eh?

(Charity in annoyance pull Fifi off of Loud).

Charity: I have no problems with you being paired with Loud ON-screen in certain stories, but, when you try taking things beyond friendship with him OFF-screen, I get even more unhappy than usual. And you DON'T want to see me that way!"

Fifi: (nods) Sorry. I guess I was just too much into character here.

Me: Come on, Charity. Don't be like that. You don't usually act like that before.

Charity: Yes, but he is my boyfriend off screen, don't forget that.

Me: Right. Anyway, for those wondering about the last part with the Fentons (as seen in my Meet The Fentons and JusSonic's Blue Harvest fics), that was part of the suggestions made by Julayla Beryl. True, I added some parts in due to keep in the timeline, but hey, the story itself is Danny x Kim, so don't give me the obvious stuff, please!

Danny: Right, we don't want to get our pal Jus into trouble now, would we?

Me: Anyway, it's time to announce my next solo parody. Guess what, folks? July is coming up and you know what that means.

Loud: Lots of firework?

Me: Well, that and a chance to do a Christmas in July fic! This one is a good one as this time I'm parodying _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. And no, there won't be any Danny x June stuff in it, though they will be referenced.

Mario: So what-a couple would-a you be using?

Me: A fave Digimon pairing of mine I am so eager to use. It's T.K x Kari!

Others: Cool!

Me: And here are the rest of the gang, of course...

Zero: Patamon  
Doctor Finklestein: Dr. Drakken  
Mayor of Halloween Town: Luigi Mario  
Oogie Boogie: The Joker (The Batman version)  
Lock, Shock, and Barrel: The Soda Poppers (They are those annoying former child stars from the Sam and Max games. Check out wikipedia for more info)  
Sandy Claws: Sora (Yeah, it's a reference to my Sora Claus: The Movie fic. Ariel, Danny, and June will be mentioned, not seen.)  
Clown with the Tear Away Face: Goofy  
Mummy Kid: Timmy Turner  
Vampires: Jurgen (from Sam and Max games), Batula, Mr. Burns  
Corpse Mom and Corpse Kid: Peach and Lilo  
Mr. Hyde: The Cat in the Hat  
Behemoth: Billy  
Monsters Under the Stairs and Bed: Stays the same (obviously)  
Corpse Dad: Mario  
Zeldaborn and Helgamine (those witches): Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger  
Harlequin Demon: Xandir  
Street Band: Stan, Kyle, and Cartman  
Devil: Stitch  
Undersea Gal: Princess Ruto from "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time"  
And Wolfman: Theodore Seville (like in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman)  
Extra: Gatomon

Looks good. Well, that wraps things up for me. Until next time...

All: Read and review!


End file.
